You Believed in Me Let Me be Right for You
by Halawen
Summary: Clare has decided to take self-defense classes & she's surprised to find Owen as her teacher! Both of them learn more than just self-defense. What will happen when they become close? Can they be together when other people are against the relationship? Clowen with Cladam, Clew and Flare friendships. Lots and lots of fluff!
1. The More I Learn the Less I Know

**Welcome to Monday's new Clowen story! Two story premiers on consecutive nights!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This story begins right after "Drop the World" and the beginning of March Break.**

 ***Fitz still works at The Dot.**

 ***Everything else cannon through "Drop the World".**

 **That should do it the rest is explained in the chapter enjoy the Clowen fluff.**

 **Ch. 1 The More I Learn the Less I Know**

 **(CLARE)**

"I'm here for the Krav Maga class, the beginners class," I tell the man at the front desk.

"Lady's locker room is that way if you need to change or stash your stuff. Instructor is in gym two," he says.

"Okay," I reply walking to the lady's locker room. I lock up my purse but take my towel and water bottle with me. From the locker room are three doors, the one I came through a sign says **Lobby** , then two on the opposite wall marked **Gym 1** and **Gym 2** , so I go through the second door and am surprised to see someone I recognize. "Owen, are you taking the class too?" I question. I don't know Owen at all but he's hard to miss around school.

"Actually I'm teaching it, I'm a level five brown belt and I passed the instructor test two months ago. What are you doing here? I didn't think this was your type of thing," Owen replies.

"Well after the dance I started doing some thinking," I begin and Owen butts in before I can finish.

"You mean after Eli crashed his car so that you'd come and see him."

"Yeah after that," I nod. Eli's crash and the dance were Friday night and it's now Monday and the start of March Break but of course rumor travels fast in high school. "And thinking about Fitz having the knife and Vegas Night, Eli overacting to Fitz because he was worried."

"Eli was possessive," Owen butts in again.

"That too. And the fact that my sister got raped when I was twelve and brought a pedophile to the house when I was eleven."

"Shit I knew your sister had issues but geez," Owen comments interrupting me again.

"Yeah well after what happened Friday and thinking about the rest of it I decided it would be good to learn how to defend myself. So I did some research and decided on Krav Maga," I reply but now more people have entered the gym so we stop talking.

"Welcome everyone to level one I am your instructor Owen; you call me Owen. There are belts but you don't wear them in class they are for marking rank. Krav Maga is the official self-defense and fighting system of the Israeli Defense Forces and U.S. law enforcement agencies. It is a unique and original method that was developed and refined during years of conflict. Krav Maga emphasizes easy to learn techniques that have been battle-tested in real life threatening confrontations. There is nothing flashy about the system. It's literal translation is close combat. We'll warm up with stretches and get right into stances," Owen instructs.

I've never actually talked to Owen, all I really know about him is rumor and hearsay so my opinion of him is not good. In fact, I really thought he was nothing but a homophobic ass. So I have to admit that I'm rather impressed by how disciplined he is, how skilled and what a good instructor he is. Seeing him this way in this environment he seems to be almost the exact opposite of what he's like at school.

After we do a little warmup stretching Owen begins teaching us stances, normal stance and fighting stance. Then we practice moving while in a fighting stance. And last we work on balance before Owen ends class.

"On Wednesday we'll start working on upper body strikes. If you want a white belt to take home you can purchase from the front desk, just remember you don't wear the belts in class. Nice job everyone," Owen says ending class.

I head to the lady's locker room with the other girls to get my purse from my locker. It doesn't seem like we did that much but I'm sweating.

"Who knew the instructor would be so hot," I hear a girl saying.

"Yeah I hope he teaches with his shirt off next week," another girl grins.

I shake my head and grab my purse from my locker going out to the lobby.

"Clare you want a lift home?" Owen calls catching up to me.

"Uh yeah that would be good thanks," I smile. I follow Owen out to his car and he opens the passenger door for me.

"So did you enjoy the class?" Owen asks.

"Yeah I did, I'm in for a lot of hard work aren't I?"

"Yeah but it's worth it. If I hadn't gotten involved with it years ago I never would have learned the control and discipline I have."

"You were a good teacher; I was surprised at how disciplined you were but you don't show a lot of that at school. I'm not sure you show any at school, not even in the sports you play sometimes."

"School is different, ever since I was in kindergarten I was seen as a bully because I wouldn't back down and had a bit of a temper. It didn't take long for me to start hanging out with the bad kids even though I didn't really fit in with them. They all came from bad homes and had tough lives, or came from fairly good homes but were poor. I came from a good home and we're not poor, my dad works a lot but that's really my own complaint. Over the years it just kind of got worse, I was one way at school and it would get away from me. Then at eight my mom signed me up for karate. I did that for a short time but after seeing krav maga I wanted to do that. It's not as centered or as disciplined as karate, krav maga means close combat and it teaches you how to take someone down fast. Still it gave me somewhere to push the anger and frustration, well usually anyway. And it helped with all the sports I play. Last year I became determined to get qualified to teach and this is my first class so I hope I'm doing okay."

"I think you did great, you were a good teacher, very patient and I was impressed. And most of the girls in the class think you're hot, they're hoping you teach shirtless," I tell him and he blushes slightly which makes me bite my lip. He's so cocky at school it's nice to see that he has some humility still.

"I think I'll save shirtless teaching until we get to the more advanced stuff," he says.

"I get what you mean about the way people perceive you though. I'm always seen as the good Christian girl, quiet and shy, naïve and innocent. Well I am Christian but I don't think I'm any of the others, not anymore anyway, not after all that's happened but it's still how people see me. I've been through a lot. You know I'm pretty sure my innocence ended sometime between the time Darcy brought home the pedophile and when she tried to commit suicide. I'm not sure what was worse knowing that she did it or everyone trying to protect me from it and pretending like nothing had happened."

"You're the younger sister of course they protected you. You're what three years younger than Darcy, my brother is three years younger than me and I protect him from everything I can too."

"You have a brother? I guess I never really thought of what your family would be like," I comment as Owen parks at my house but I don't get out of the car.

"You'd never be able to guess by the way I am at school. I have one brother, Tristan he'll be starting at DeGrassi next year and he came out at the beginning of this year," Owen admits and my mouth drops open.

"Hang on you have a gay brother?!" I exclaim. "You tormented Riley and Zane, you threw Adam into a door for being trans!"

"I got carried away with Adam. Bianca was offended and embarrassed and we were protecting our friend. I swear I never meant to throw Adam into that door it just happened, I felt awful afterward and I've left him alone since then. As for Riley and Zane when Tris came out I didn't take it well, I was angry. Not that he was gay, and for the record I'm not homophobic, I mean I don't quite understand it but I don't hate them. Subconsciously I've known for a while that he was gay but hearing him say it out loud was still shocking. I can't really explain the way I reacted, I was afraid for him I think because I knew it wouldn't be easy. I would never hurt my brother but I did take it out on Riley and Zane. I do feel bad for how I treated them. Since football season ended I've stayed away from them and left them alone."

"Maybe if they saw the Owen I saw in class they'd know there was more to you than the homophobic bully they see in school. Maybe you should let people know more than the bully, people besides Bianca."

"Honestly after tonight you know me better than most people," Owen admits and it makes me smile.

"Well I should probably get inside and let you get home. I'll see you Wednesday. Goodnight Owen and thanks for the ride," I say before getting out of the car.

 **(OWEN)**

"Have a good class," Tris says as I leave the house Wednesday night.

"Thanks," I call back before locking the door.

I spend most of the drive thinking about the class I taught on Monday and what to teach tonight. My mind always seems to wander back to Clare however, we talked a long time in my car, she's easy to talk to. I told her things I never even told Bianca and I'm not usually one to open up.

I park at the center and go in, I'm already dressed for class but I lock up my wallet and cell in the locker room. Going out to the gym I start warming up while waiting for my students.

"Hi Owen," a girl smiles. She was at Monday's class but I didn't exactly get names, she has short red hair.

"Hi ready for class?"

"Yes definitely," she grins batting her eyes.

"I'm ready for class too, I practiced what we learned on Monday," another girl grins, this one is blonde.

"Good I told you to practice what you learn in class," I reply.

"You're so strong, can we see your muscles?" The first girl coos.

I grin and flex my arm muscles for them. Both girls giggle and ooh, feeling my muscles while I grin. Clare comes out of the locker room while the two girls are feeling my muscles. She looks at us and shakes her head. I realize that the girls are stroking my ego and I'm playing right into it. I stop flexing and stand straight clearing my throat.

"Uh you should warm up class begins in a few minutes," I tell the girls. I start warmup exercises, as the other students come out of the locker rooms and join us they just hop into the warm up exercises. "Now that we're warmed up we'll begin with upper body strikes. Get into a fighting stance," I instruct.

I show them straight punches from a fighting stance and then straight punches from passive. Then I have them break into pairs, one person has the target mitts on while the other does ten punches from each stance and then they switch. Everyone is working up a sweat by this point so I let them break for some water before gathering in a circle again. Then we do palm heel strikes, I show them a few times myself for each stance and I have them break into pairs to practice those with each other. Then I have them work on combinations of the two punches as I call out a punch and a stance. That's all we have time for with this class.

"Nice work everyone, on Friday we will continue with upper body strikes. Remember to practice what you learned and I'll see you Friday," I tell them ending class. Clare goes straight to the locker room but the two girls from the beginning of class stay behind.

"Owen can you show us the palm heel punch again?" The blonde one asks.

"Will you make sure I'm doing it right?" The redhead asks.

"Practice what I showed you in class, we'll review on Friday I have to get going," I tell them. I go to the locker room to get my phone and wallet. I go out to the lobby and wait for Clare to come out of the girl's locker room. I only have to wait for a couple of seconds before she walks out. "Want a lift home again?" I ask her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be giving those other two girls a ride home?" She asks.

"They can find their own way home," I reply and Clare smiles brushing one of her curls behind her ear. Watching this simple action makes me smile, something in the way she does it.

"You seemed pretty content having them oohing and awing over your muscles. They do seem to be your type, I think they're even cheerleaders, very Anya like, both of them," Clare comments when we're in my car and I'm driving to her place.

"Yeah because that worked out so well, Anya burnt me good and thinks I'm disgusting," I sigh.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so brash and cocky she wouldn't have been repelled. You could invite her to watch you teach class, if she saw that Owen I bet it would change her mind. Or at least make her give you a second glance," Clare comments.

"Yeah maybe," I nod slowly. "So you're enjoying the class?"

"Yeah I really am. I feel good afterward and strong," she smiles and it makes me grin.

"Are you guys remodeling or something?" I inquire when I see the truck bearing the **Martin Construction** logo in Clare's driveway.

"Not that I'm aware of, guess I should get in there. I'll see you Friday," she says before getting out of my car. She waves just before going inside and I drive home.

Dad is not home for dinner which is pretty typical, in fact we all kind of eat separately which is also normal. I spend Thursday working out and chilling because soon school is back in session. Mom has me run errands Friday but I still have time to kick back before I leave for class. As soon as I get into the gym I see those two girls that were flirting with me on Wednesday.

"Owen we've been practicing watch," the blonde one says before striking a punch on the dummy.

"Can we see you do some more advanced moves?" The redhead asks.

"Sure," I shrug and show them some punches and kicks until more people come in for the class.

I have them warm up for a moment and then review the upper body strikes we did on Wednesday. We spend the rest of class working on straight punches with advance and retreat and straight punches to the lower body.

"Clare wait up," I call to her after dismissing class. The redhead and the blonde linger behind as well. "You were hesitating today when I had you paired up with a guy for punching. You can't hesitate, lower body punch on me," I tell her and she bites her lip.

"I'll do it, I can practice with you," the blonde volunteers.

"Um I should get home anyway," Clare replies nervously and walks to the locker room.

"You two did great no hesitation I don't need to work with you. Practice what you've learned this week and I'll see you both Monday," I tell them before I grab my bag and leave the gym getting out to the lobby just as Clare leaves the locker room. "Come on I'll give you a ride again," I assert.

"You know those two girls think that I'm teacher's pet," Clare comments with a sardonic tone but I grin.

"I don't see anything wrong with you as my pet," I reply and Clare straight punches my arm. "Ow see you are learning," I remark as we get in my car.

"Where are we going?" Clare asks when she realizes we're not going to her place.

"My place," I inform her.

"Why?"

"You're going to work on your punches. School is back Monday and Eli will be there."

"With a broken foot I doubt he'll be able to attack me."

"He can't run at you but in close quarters he could still attack you. I don't want you to hesitate," I insist to her parking at my house.

"Nice place," she says looking at our house.

"Thanks we like it," I reply getting out of the car. She follows me to the front door and inside, she looks around the living room. "Come on the gym is this way."

"Of course you have a gym at your house," she comments.

"Gotta work out somewhere when I can't sleep," I grin. I take her back to the home gym, it's not that big but I have mats, a punching bag and some equipment in here. Clare puts her stuff down and I put my bag down. "Okay come at me with a low body straight punch," I instruct her.

"I feel silly," she replies.

"Why it's just the two of us?"

"Come on hit me," I goad her but she just bites her lip. "Come on Pet hit me," I tease and she twists her face before striking a low body punch. Using my hands as target mitts I start calling different punches and she hits my hands. "You're doing great, now you want to try something a little more advanced?" I ask her.

"Okay," she replies with a reluctant tone in her voice.

"I'm going to advance on you, I want you to duck and do a low body straight punch."

She nods and we get into our stances. I advance, she ducks and hits me in the hip with a straight punch. She uses a lot of force but doesn't keep her footing and it sends her into me. I fall back and she falls on top of me. Instinctually my arms go around her and she grips my shirt. That mats keep us from getting hurt but we land with our lips almost touching and our eyes lock…

 **Was that a mean cliffhanger for a first chapter? The update next Monday will pick up from right here and include the return of school and Clare seeing Eli again after the accident.**


	2. Back at School, Back in the Real World

**Welcome to chapter two of Clowen cuteness.**

 **I'm sorry it's really on the short side today.**

 **Ch. 2 Back at School, Back in the Real World**

 **(CLARE)**

My eyes lock with Owen's, our lips are close, I can feel his breath. Every instinct in me says to kiss him, I begin to lean down and do just that.

"OWEN DINNER," his mom calls startling us both and I sit up quickly.

"Thanks for the extra lesson I should probably be going," I comment getting off of Owen.

"You can stay for dinner, my family won't mind," Owen offers.

"I don't want to impose."

"No you wouldn't be, come on," Owen asserts opening the door for me. "Mom, Dad this is Clare one of my students, she also goes to DeGrassi with me," Owen introduces me to his parents.

"It's nice to meet you Clare," his mom smiles at me.

"You as well," I smile back.

"This is my brother Tris," Owen tells me pointing to the portly boy with strawberry blonde hair. Although I had already surmised it was Tristan.

"It's good to meet you Tristan."

"You too, Owen never brings girls home," Tris grins.

"You two were sweating you should go wash up. Tris will you get another chair and set a place for Clare please?" Mrs. Milligan asks.

I follow Owen to the washroom and we wash our hands. When we return to the table I'm a little surprised that Owen pulls out my chair for me, but I decide he's being extra polite for his parents.

"So you knew Owen before you started taking his class?" Tris asks as we begin eating.

"I knew of him, I saw him around school but I'm in grade ten and we don't have any of the same friends. He is a good teacher though I'm learning a lot in class," I tell them smiling at Owen.

"We were very proud of him when he passed the teaching certification," his mom grins.

Owen's parents and brother ask me a few more questions over dinner, simple questions such as what I like best in school and my family. His family is very nice and very welcoming.

"I need to take Clare home and I'll do the dishes when I get back," Owen tells his parents when we're done with dinner.

"It was nice meeting you Clare," Mrs. Milligan grins.

"You too, thank you for having me for dinner," I smile back. After saying goodbye to Tristan and Owen's dad we go out to Owen's car and he drives me home. "Thanks for the private lesson and dinner your family is nice. I'll see you Monday at school."

"No problem, see you Monday Clare," Owen says before I get out of the car. I wave to him just before going through my front door and lock it behind me. Mom isn't home so I go up to my room.

Mom is out for a for a lot of the weekend, since the divorce proceedings began Mom has been out a lot of weekends. I spend most of my weekend practicing what I've learned in Owen's class. And then it's Monday at time to return to school which also means facing Eli again, the last time I saw him I was walking out of his hospital room. It takes me a while to get ready but I finally leave for school. Thankfully the first person I see as I walk up to school is Adam.

"Hey how was your break?" Adam asks.

"It was really good," I smile thinking about Owen's class, "how was yours?"

"Mine was pretty uneventful, I hung out with Dave, Wes and Connor a lot. Drew and Bianca on the other hand had a pretty eventful one," Adam sighs.

"That doesn't sound so good."

"It wasn't, I'll tell you all about it later," Adam tells me. We walk into school and come around the corner and I see Eli. I bite my lip unsure what to expect, he looks up and nods to us both.

"Hi Adam, Edwards," Eli says and hobbles past us with his cane.

"He hates me," I sigh.

"He barely said hi to either one of us and I can't imagine he could ever hate you. He's probably just embarrassed about what happened," Adam tries to assure me.

"Yeah I guess," I reply as we continue walking to our lockers. "Did you see him at all over break?"

"Only once but we didn't talk about it and I was afraid to bring it up. What do you have for homeroom?" Adam questions changing the subject.

"Civics and citizenship."

"Me too," Adam grins.

We put some stuff in our lockers and walk to class. We pick out desks and after a few minutes Alli, Wes, KC, Liam come into class. We start comparing class schedules and find out that most of us have all our classes together. After class we all walk to math together and when math lets out we all decide to eat lunch together. After lunch walking to my locker I see Owen and I almost wave but he's talking to Bianca and he's not really looking at me. Eli remains distant and cold, he doesn't even look at me in the hallway and I it's odd. I'm not sure how to feel about it or what to think, after our parting the night of the dance you'd think I'd be relieved but he crashed his car just to get me to see him and now he acknowledges my presence but seems to have no emotions around me. Alli and Adam tell me not to worry about it and they're sure he doesn't hate me but I'm not so sure. The funny thing is I want to talk Owen about it but I never told anyone about taking the class or that Owen was my teacher. Anyway he's always with his friends and I'm always with mine and I never work up the courage to approach him in school, or maybe I just don't want to explain how I suddenly know Owen. At least I'll be seeing him at class tonight.

When I get home Jake and Glen are here, they're remodeling the downstairs and Mom is flirting with Glen. I smile at them and go upstairs to do my homework. I get ready to leave for class with enough time to take the bus.

"Mom I'm leaving for dance," I call as I come down the stairs. I didn't tell her I was taking a self-defense class; I didn't think she'd take it very well. So she thinks I've been taking dance classes three days a week like I did when I was little.

"Do you need a ride Clare? I'm sure Jake would be happy to give you a lift," Glen says volunteering his son.

"No that's okay I can take the bus."

"I don't mind, I could use the break anyway," Jake comments.

"Um okay, sure if you don't mind."

Jake and I leave the house and get into his truck. I give him directions and he gives me a look when he parks at the martial arts center.

"Dance classes huh?"

"Please don't tell my mom, I don't think she'd understand."

"I won't say anything; I think it's kind of hot. I like a girl that kick butt," Jake grins.

"Yeah well I've only been to three classes so I can't quite kick butt yet but I'm getting there. Thanks for the ride," I reply before getting out of Jake's truck.

I'm quite early and already dressed for class so after stashing my purse in a locker I go out to the gym to warm up. Owen is already here and he's also warming up.

"Hey you're early," he grins when he sees me.

"Yeah I got a ride."

"Cool. Did you hear about everyone going to Above the Dot?"

"Yeah Adam said he was going I said I might drop by after dinner."

Owen grins and he starts instructing me on warm ups. The fact that I'm getting one on one instruction from Owen does not escape the attention of the two girls that have been flirting with him since classes began and they glare at me. Now that more people are here Owen does warmups for everyone. We review everything we've learned to this point and then do hammer fist strikes.

"We can't help noticing that you seem awfully cozy with Owen," one of the girls says to me when we're in the locker room.

"We know each other from school that's all," I reply grabbing my purse and quickly leaving the locker room. Owen is in the lobby and he offers me a ride home again which I take of course.

"Guess I'll see you at Above the Dot in a little bit?" Owen asks when he pulls up to my house.

"Yeah I'll see you there," I smile before getting out of his car. When I walk in I see Glen and Jake still here and sitting at the dinner table which is set for four.

"I invited Jake and Glen to stay for dinner," Mom tells me.

"Awesome," I reply in a sardonic tone as I take my seat.

 **The update next Monday will pick up from Owen's pov at Above the Dot that night.**


	3. We Didn't Add Up

**Sorry so many chapters were missed last week but I am feeling better. Please note that this week I have family visiting. I will not skip any chapters but they might be short, especially next Saturday and Sunday.**

 **Tonight is a little short.**

 **Ch. 3 We Didn't Add Up**

 **(OWEN)**

"Hey guys," I greet Julian and some of the hockey team as I sit down at Above the Dot.

"Hey, where'd you go after practice?" Julian asks.

"Home," I reply.

"You disappeared really fast," Julian comments.

"Had to get home," I shrug and then my attention is captured by Clare walking in.

She's not alone however she's with a tall lanky guy in a plaid shirt. She drags the boy over to the table with her friends and introduces him but I can't hear what they're saying. And then she sees Eli by the stage with Adam. She drags the lanky boy over and has a few words with Eli that I can't hear because of the music, and then Clare snaps!

"DID THREE MONTHS MEAN NOTHING?! DID YOU FLIP A SWITCH AND ERASE ME FROM YOUR MEMORY? IT TOOK YOU A YEAR! A YEAR TO GET OVER YOUR EX! DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?!"

She's loud enough that we hear her over the music and everyone gapes at her. Lanky boy says something and Clare runs out of the club with lanky boy following her.

"I thought Eli was the crazy one," Julian remarks.

"I'm gonna get some air," I say after a few seconds and stand up.

I go outside hoping to find Clare, I see her outside talking with lanky boy. I'm watching them from the bannister when Jenna comes up with baby Tyson and goes into the club. When lanky boy kisses Clare I feel knot in stomach and a sinking feeling in my chest. I realize that I like her, really like her and I'm jealous this boy is kissing her. She smiles after the kiss and I watch them walk off together. Realizing just how strong my feelings are for Clare I decide I'll ask her out. Before I do that there's one thing I must do and I hope Fitz is working tonight. When I get down to the café I find it basically deserted and Fitz is behind the counter like I was hoping.

"Hey Fitz can I talk to you a moment?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I like Clare," I admit.

"Uh okay, that's kinda weird I didn't think you even knew her but I get why you would so why are you telling me?" Fitz asks.

"Because you do get it. Because I know how much you like her and how much she means to you and I don't want to step on your toes," I confess and he smiles.

"I appreciate that and she does mean a lot to me but I overstepped. I pushed too far too fast and pretty much ruined my chances. I actually met a really nice girl at my church right after I ruined things with Clare. Just take care of Clare if she does agree to go out with you," Fitz tells me and now I grin.

"I will be great to her. Now I just have to ask her out."

"When did you even notice Clare?" Fitz asks as I turn to leave and I turn back.

"I started teaching a Krav Maga class and Clare is taking it."

"Cool," Fitz grins, "can you do something for me?"

"Yeah anything," I nod.

"Apologize to Clare for me?"

"Yeah I will," I grin.

I wave to Fitz and leave getting into my car and deciding not to go back to Above the Dot. I drive home and take a shower, I still have some homework to do since I went straight from school to hockey practice and then did a little homework while eating dinner in my room. It's almost two in the morning by the time I'm done with homework. I get ready for bed quickly but still only get about four hours of sleep because I'm wondering how I'll ask Clare out and if she'll say yes.

I arrive at school early waiting for Clare just inside the foyer. A lot of people come in before Clare finally does but she's with Adam and Drew, well she's talking with Adam Drew is just walking in with them. I decide it's not the best time to ask her out. I watch her all morning but she's always with Adam or Alli and I don't exactly have a good standing with either one so I decide it's not a good time to ask Clare out. When I get to second period I see lanky boy in the class, he wasn't here yesterday and the teacher introduces him as Jake Martin. I don't get a chance to talk to Clare that morning but I do see her walking alone at lunch however and I take her arm pulling her into an empty classroom.

"That wasn't very disciplined of you last night," I scold her lightly.

"I know I was just confused and angry, he crashes his car for me and then won't even look at me. I thought if he saw Jake I'd see jealousy and at least know he still cared. It was not my finest moment last night; I did feel better after Jake kissed me. I also apologized to Eli this morning, and I found out that he's on medications to stabilize his moods which is why nothing seemed to affect him."

"So Jake, he was in my biology class this morning."

"Yeah he started today because he works with his dad, they've been remodeling our downstairs," Clare tells me and the bell rings so I can't ask her out right now. "I have to get to science but I'll see you at class tomorrow evening," she smiles before escaping out the door.

Kids start filing into the classroom and giving me a strange look for being in here so I leave to go to class. I won't see her after school with practice and all but I become determined to ask Clare out after class tomorrow night. Something just tells me school is not the place to do it.

 **(CLARE)**

"I'm going to try out for the paper," I tell Alli at lunch on Tuesday. Adam is eating with Eli he already told me he was because Eli is working on a new play and wanted Adam's help with ideas.

"Katie's running the paper she seems a little high strung," Alli remarks.

"Yes well I want to keep my distance from Eli and I'm not going out for cheerleading or any sport and yearbook was kind of boring."

"Good luck, I think I'll stay out of clubs but maybe I'll join the dance committee, I love throwing parties," Alli grins and I laugh.

"Katie?" I ask approaching the older girl with confidence.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to try out for the paper. I'm a good writer I'd be a good edition."

"It takes more than a good writer to work on the paper. Five hundred words on the nutritional diversity of the cafeteria food by four today. If I like it you're in," Katie says before turning away from me. I walk away and join Alli at the dance committee table.

"How'd it go?" Alli asks.

"I have to write five hundred words on the nutritional value of our cafeteria food," I sigh.

"You don't look very happy that she's giving you a chance," Alli remarks.

"It's a puff piece blurb," I grumble.

"Clare it's an audition, besides you didn't think writing for the school paper would be uncovering hard-hitting stories did you?"

"I guess not but writing a blurb on the cafeteria food? No I'm going to do more, a thousand words, no two thousand and before the deadline," I state.

"Are you sure that's wise? That's not what Katie asked for," Alli remarks.

"A small blurb on nutrition will not show Katie what I can I do so I'll show her."

Alli doesn't say anything and I spend the rest of lunch working on the article, except for when Owen pulls me into an empty classroom to talk about my blowout last night. As soon as fourth period is over I finish the article and take it to Katie.

"This isn't what I asked for," Katie says handing it back to me.

"It's more than you asked for I…"

"Didn't listen to what I told you. If you can't follow instruction you can't be on the paper," Katie says dismissing me and I deflate. I leave the newspaper office and find Alli in the student council office with her brother.

"I guess she didn't like the article?" Alli asks.

"She didn't even read it. I'm a good writer, I'd be good on the paper, I gave her a great article and she didn't even read it. I know I'd be good on the paper but she didn't deny me because I'm not a good writer she denied me because the article I gave her was too long," I grumble.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Sav offers.

"I want her to look at my article," I reply and Alli gives me a comforting hug.

"Why don't you come over and stay the night, we'll have girls night," Alli says and I smile at my friend.

Sav finishes and drives us back to the Bhandari house. I text my mom that I'm staying the night at Alli's and she tells her parents when we get there. Of course Alli and I do spend some time doing homework but we also watch movies and talk most of the night. Sav drives us to school the next morning, nothing much happens during first and second period it's just another day.

"Clare," Katie calls to me at lunch and I look over, "you have some powerful friends. Our president gave me grief over the fact that there were no grade ten reporters."

"I didn't ask Sav to say anything."

"Your article, while not what I asked for and a little wordy, was good so you're in."

"Thank you so much you won't regret this," I grin.

"I'm making you the exclusive reporter for the play," she tells me and my heart sinks as my smile drops, "I believe you know the director Eli Goldsworthy."

"Yes I do but…" I begin when Katie butts in.

"Good that's your sole assignment I want you to cover everything from the conception to the closing performance. I believe they're meeting after school, since this is your sole assignment it really isn't necessary for you to attend the DeGrassi Daily staff meetings just get me the articles when you finish them, at least two a week of at least a thousand words."

Katie walks away and I'm left there stunned. I got what I wanted but at what price? Two or three months of working side by side with Eli, I'm not sure I can do it. I go to find Eli to tell him, if he's not okay with it then I can't do my job. Eli is eating outside with Adam and I approach cautiously.

"Eli," I say his name and he looks up.

"Edwards," he nods.

"I made the school paper…"

"That's awesome Clare," Adam says with a smile cutting me off.

"Yeah it's great but Katie has me covering the play which means we'll be working closely together. I hope that despite our history we can be professional?"

"Of course Clare I will give you an amazing article, months of amazing articles," Eli grins.

"Thanks Eli I appreciate it; I need to start today I hope you don't mind me sitting in on the meeting?"

"Not at all I'll see you after school," he smiles.

"Great," I smile a little.

"The bells going to ring soon and we have science together. See you at the meeting Eli," Adam comments getting up and standing with me. We wave to Eli and begin walking into school. "Are you sure about this?" Adam questions.

"Not at all but it's the only assignment Katie gave me and she made it clear I'm only getting this chance because Sav spoke up for me. You'll be there anyway it shouldn't be that bad. I'll just sit in the back and observe, do a few interviews when necessary. I can do this; how bad can it be?"

"He crashed his car and you exploded in front of everyone at Above the Dot I'm guessing it could go nuclear with the right conditions," Adam replies.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence," I reply with a snarky tone.

"Maybe it will good thing if you can work together then maybe you can be friends again," Adam says as we walk into class.

"Yeah I certainly hope so," I sigh sitting at my desk.

I spend most of science and most of my fourth period introduction to business class fretting over what will happen at the meeting this afternoon. When fourth period does end the bell startles me and Adam gives me a look.

"Are you really sure you're okay with this?" Adam inquires.

"I have to be, if I can't do this I'm off the paper not a good start to a journalism career. Anyway journalists have assignments they aren't fond of all the time, although they don't usually last a month. I can do this I'll just avoid Eli as much as I can…doing an article on his play," I sigh.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Adam says putting an arm around my shoulders and we walk to the auditorium together.

"Good you're here," Eli smiles when I walk in.

"Yeah I'll just sit here in the back and…"

"No stay here," Eli says taking my arm and I look at Adam. "Stay with me so I can introduce you to everyone and tell them what you're doing here," Eli insists.

"Okay," I say slowly taking my arm from Eli but standing near him. More people begin to file into the room including Fiona. I'm glad she and Adam have become friends.

"Everyone this Clare Edwards our own exclusive DeGrassi Daily reporter. She'll be covering the play all the way through which means she'll often be here to observe and if she asks you for an interview please cooperate," Eli tells everyone.

"Thanks Eli, I'm just going to be observing from the back of the room," I reply sitting at the back of the room.

"So we were discussing what play to do," Eli says clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention. I sit in the back with my laptop and take some notes as they discuss what play to do. Someone suggests a musical but Eli nixes that idea straight away. Fiona wants drama, someone else wants comedy, Adam suggests something not every other high school has done. "No," Eli says suddenly leaping up and slamming his hand on the table, "I think we should do an original play."

"Yes an original play is great and I think Eli should write it," a girl with glasses says.

"Thank you Imogen, exactly what I was thinking," Eli smirks and looks at me briefly. "I will start working on a script immediately. Fiona will you direct?"

"Yeah I'd love to," she smiles.

"Great you and Adam start working on posters for auditions and stage crew. I must think and begin on the script meeting adjourned," Eli says.

"Well at least it was brief," I comment to myself as I begin putting my things away.

"I know what you're doing," Imogen remarks appearing in front of me suddenly.

"I'm writing a series of articles for the school paper," I respond.

"You're trying to get back together with Eli, we all saw your desperate grab for his attention at Above the Dot the other night," Imogen says.

"That was terrible and I've apologized for that but I don't want to get back together with Eli. I didn't even want this assignment, now excuse me I have somewhere else to be," I tell her and walk past her.

"Not all the meetings are that brief," Adam says.

"It's okay I have to go anyway. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays I'll have to leave a little early I have something to do."

"Mysterious, well I'll see you tomorrow," Adam grins before walking off.

I wave to Adam and take the bus to the gym, I change and put my stuff in a locker. I'm early but I can warmup and practice what I've learned. I change and go out to the gym floor, in one corner is one of those practice dummies so I decide to practice on that, at least it seems like a good idea. I start punching it and my punches become harder and harder as the dummy begins to become Katie. I stop punching the way Owen taught me and just start hitting out of anger, at least until I pound one in and it stings my entire hand.

"Ow," I yelp shaking my hand and cradling it.

"You okay?" Owen asks running over and looking at my hand, I didn't even know he was here.

"I think so, I started practicing what you taught me and then just started hitting it out of anger."

"I'll go get some ice, don't move," Owen tells me leaving the gym but he returns a moment later with an ice pack in a paper towel. "I thought you weren't that angry at Eli anymore," Owen comments putting the ice on my hand.

"Actually I was picturing the dummy as Katie. She let me onto the paper because Sav talked to her but instead of giving me a real assignment she's made me the school correspondent for the play. The one not only directed by Eli but is now being written by Eli."

"That's awkward," Owen remarks.

"No that brings awkward to a whole new level," I shoot back and Owen chuckles a bit.

"How's your hand?"

"It's better, I hit it too hard but it's not broken or even sprained just a little bruised like my ego."

"Good now why don't we start warming up and rest your hand a bit," Owen says and I nod.

Owen brings me out to the center of the floor and just as his two fan girls come out of the locker room and glare at me out jealousy. I ignore them and begin warmup with Owen, he continues until the rest of the class is here and then he starts class. We do elbow work this class and after it's done and I've changed I find Owen waiting to give me a ride home as he always does.

"Clare hang on," Owen says when he pulls up to my house, "would you go out with me this weekend?"

"You want to go out on a date? With me?" I question slowly in a dubious tone because I can't even fathom that Owen Milligan would want to go out with me.

"Yes I do, very much. So will you go out with me?"

"Yeah I'd love to," I smile and Owen grins.

"Great Saturday night then I'll pick you up at seven," Owen says.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I smile and get out of the car excited for Saturday and my date.

 **The update next Monday will either pick up from the following day at school or with their date.**


	4. Thoughts Break Up Exploding In Space

**It's on the short side since I have family in town through Wednesday, tomorrow and probably Wednesday will also be on the short side.**

 **October and November calendars are up on my page of the DeGrassi Saviors website.**

 **Ch. 4 Thoughts Break Up Exploding In Space**

 **(CLARE)**

"Well it's nice to see you smiling so much," Mom says when I walk in the door. Glen and Jake are still here and are eating dinner with Mom.

"I have a date Saturday," I inform them, "I'm going to shower before I eat." I go upstairs but don't quite make it to the shower before my phone rings. I sort of expect it to be Owen either cancelling the date or telling me I forgot something in his car, but it's Adam calling. "Hi Adam."

"Drew's in the hospital," he tells me and I hear the worry and fear in his voice.

"What? What happened? Is he okay?"

"He was beaten it's pretty bad but they said he should be released in the morning."

"I'm sorry Adam, tell Drew I…" I pause because I really don't know Drew at all, "tell him I hope he gets better soon. Who beat him up?"

"Vince, he was the drug supplier to Bianca's ex the one that attacked her and they killed in self-defense."

"Is Vince being arrested?"

"Yeah he is and Drew should be okay but seeing him in the hospital was scary. I'll see you in school tomorrow," Adam tells me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Adam. You know you can call me at any time if you need to talk or even a distraction."

"Yeah I know thanks, we just got home and I have homework."

"I still have homework too. Call me if you need to."

Adam says he will and we hang up. I shower and eat in my room while doing homework, falling asleep just after I finish my homework. When I get to school the next morning I find Adam at his locker.

"How's Drew?"

"Mom is bringing him home this morning, it's mostly a lot of bruises but it was still scary. Hearing that he'd been beat up by a gang, seeing him in the hospital with bandages and bruises it was really scary."

"Of course it was scary Adam. Drew's strong though and stubborn I'm sure he'll be okay especially with your support," I tell Adam and he smiles.

"Thanks Clare," Adam grins.

No one else has heard about Drew and he just appears to be absent today. Although I'm sure that when Drew is absent for nearly a week, as Adam tells me he will be, people will start asking questions. When I see Owen in the hall I smile and I almost wave to him but it occurs to me that Adam doesn't know I've been taking the class and have been getting to know Owen. Nor does Adam know that I have a date with Owen on Saturday. Considering their history I know I need to tell Adam before I go out with Owen. Not that Adam can prevent me from going out with Owen, and I don't think Adam would ever try, still if I don't tell him he could see it as me going behind his back. I don't want to tell him at school because the halls have ears. Not much happens at school and Adam tells me at lunch that Eli cancelled drama club this afternoon because he needs to work on the script. That means I don't need to see him after school so when Adam and I get paired on a project in fourth period business class we decide to start on that after school.

"Do you want to come over to my place? Drew will probably be hanging in the basement but if he doesn't want us down in the basement then we can work in the living room or even my room.

"Yeah that would be good because our whole downstairs is getting remolded and it's not going to be quiet for us to work."

Adam smiles and we walk to his house. We go in through the basement and Drew is in here resting on the sofa. He opens his eyes when he hears the door open.

"Oh my gosh Drew," I gasp when I see him and then feel bad for the outburst.

"Hey," he says with a fairly weak voice.

"We have a project to work on but we can do it upstairs or my room," Adam tells him.

"No it's fine you guys can work down here, I've been resting all day," Drew says sitting up slowly.

"You need anything?" Adam asks his brother.

"I'm a little hungry," Drew replies.

"Clare you want a snack?" Adam asks and I nod.

I help Adam grab some snacks from the kitchenette down here and we sit down. Drew eats and plays on his phone while we eat and work on the project. When Adam goes upstairs to get his laptop and ask his mom if I can stay for dinner I decide it's a good time to speak to Drew about Owen.

"Drew," I venture slowly and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow, probably because I've never said much other than hi, bye and hey to him.

"Yes Clare?"

"I have a date with Owen on Saturday and I'm worried what Adam will think when he finds out or that he might feel betrayed given their history," I confess to Drew in one breath.

"You and Owen are dating? How did…when…" Drew stumbles over his questions.

"I signed up for Krav Maga classes and he's the teacher."

"Oh. Cool. So you'll know how to kick Eli's ass the next time he does something stupid?"

"Or anyone's, I've only taken a few classes but it's definitely helping."

"I admit I think you and Owen are sort of an odd couple but I haven't seen you two together. I have seen a good side to Owen, he can be a major jerk but so can I. Adam might not be happy that you're going out with Owen but it's your life not Adam's. I know my brother well enough to know that he won't end your friendship over who you're dating."

"Thanks Drew," I smile just as Adam comes down the stairs.

"Mom says you can stay for dinner," Adam tells me so I text Mom that I'm staying at Adam's for dinner.

"I'm going to go take a shower before dinner," Drew says before getting up slowly. I smile at him as he goes up the stairs because I know he's slipping away to give me a chance to talk to Adam.

"Adam I have something to tell you."

"Sounds serious what's up?"

"I have a date on Saturday night."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"I think so but the date is with Owen," I enlighten him and Adam's mouth hangs open. I wait for a response but it takes him a moment to respond.

"I'm not exactly happy that you're going out with Owen after what he's done but I want you to be happy, and if it's Owen that makes you happy then I will be happy for you."

"Thanks Adam," I smile hugging my friend.

"Just one question," Adam says.

"When did I even get to know Owen?"

"Yeah."

"I started taking a Krav Maga class and Owen is teaching it. He always gives me a ride home after class. The first time he drove me home we talked the whole way, we stayed parked outside my house for a long time just talking. He's been a real jerk at school but he was a different person in class."

"Well maybe he'll stop being a jerk at school now. I think it's good that you're taking self-defense classes though, that's probably one of the smartest decisions you've made," Adam says and I smile.

We continue working on our project until Audra calls us up for dinner. We wash our hands, I say hi to Omar and we begin eating. Audra asks Adam and I about school, she and Omar talk about work. Drew doesn't eat very much and he goes to lie down in his room. After dinner Audra drives me home and Adam comes. I say goodnight to Adam and tell him I'll see him tomorrow, thanking Audra for the ride before going inside. When I walk in I find Jake is the only one here and he's shirtless in my kitchen.

"What are you doing here? Where's my mom?"

"She's at dinner with my dad to discuss design options. I'm finishing demo on the enclosed staircase. I'll be done in a few moments," Jake tells me.

"Okay I'm going to do homework in my room," I reply and walk to my room closing the door.

I finish my homework and hear when Mom gets back. However, I never hear when Jake and Glen leave but when I come downstairs the next morning I find Jake sleeping on the sofa.

"Glen and I were working late and I didn't want them to drive home," Mom explains to me quietly but Jake still wakes up.

"You want a ride to school Clare?" Jake yawns as he sits up and he's still shirtless.

"Um sure but you should probably get dressed first," I tell him.

Jake gets up with a goofy grin and goes to the washroom. I grab some breakfast and then Glen comes downstairs. Considering Jake slept on the sofa I'm assuming Glen slept in the spare room. Jake gets ready pretty quickly and he takes us to school in his truck. Owen is on the steps and Eli is on the picnic bench so they both see me riding in with Jake. He parks and I get out of the truck, we walk toward the entrance, we're not walking together but we're both walking to the same destination so we're walking fairly close and I suppose it looks like we're walking together. Owen stays on the steps but Eli approaches, Jake sees and sort of smirks at Eli and then he continues walking inside.

"So are you dating Jake now?" Eli asks.

"It was just a ride to school Eli," I reply.

"Good. I was working on the script most of the night, it's nearly finished so drama club will be meeting this afternoon. I've got Imogen and Adam putting up posters for auditions," Eli tells me.

"Okay I'll be there to cover it but I'll have to leave by four I have classes Monday, Wednesday and Fridays."

"What kind of classes?" Eli questions.

"Self-defense," I tell Eli with a confident smile.

"Good next time Fitz comes to your house or threatens you into a date you can kick his ass," Eli smirks before hobbling away.

"Yeah or yours," I whisper to myself as I walk to the steps.

"Should I be worried about competition?" Owen asks as we walk up the steps and he opens the door for me.

"Jake only gave me a ride to school but Eli I'm not sure, he wanted to know if Jake and I were dating now."

"I take it you didn't tell Eli about us then?"

"No but I did tell Adam, and Drew not that Drew and I really friends but I wanted to get his thoughts on Adam's reaction."

"And how did Adam react?"

"He wasn't thrilled but he said if you make me happy then he'll try to be happy for us."

"So do I make you happy?"

"I'll tell you after our date," I reply with a grin and Owen smiles.

"I'll see you this evening," he says before walking off. I watch him go and then turn around to be faced with Alli.

"Clare you don't seriously have a date with that creep?"

 **The update next Monday will pick up from right here and include Clare and Owen's date.**


	5. You Come to Me & Take My Hand

**If you're confused as to why this is going up now and not Monday then you haven't been to the DeGrassi Saviors site recently. There is a great big announcement where the calendars normally would be and I advise that you read it.**

 **In case you don't read the announcement then** **I am no longer doing a schedule** **I just do not have the time between work, family and personal life to be writing and posting a chapter 6 nights a week. We're going back to the old way of posting in an order when I have a chapter finished.**

 **Even though you will no longer be getting a chapter every night it also means there will no longer be skipped chapters or short chapters. The only time there will be short chapters is quickie shots and epilogue chapters which tend to be short by nature. Average chapters will now be around 5000 words, a little more or a little less depending where I think a chapter should end.**

 **If you are wondering what will be posted next check the clue section of the DeGrassi Saviors website. It will tell you what will be posted next just not when because things go up as I finish them.**

 **Again I encourage you to go read the announcement on the DeGrassi Saviors website as it goes into depth about everything.**

 **Thank you everyone and enjoy this nice long chapter.**

 **Ch. 5 You Come to Me & Take My Hand **

**(CLARE)**

"Clare you don't seriously have a date with that creep?" Alli exclaims.

"Alli you don't know anything about Owen," I respond.

"I know he's a major creep that tried to pay me for a blowjob on Vegas Night," she shoots back.

"Vegas Night brought out the worst in everyone. Owen will be the first to admit he was a jerk. He's only that way at school, he's really very sweet I got to know him over break maybe you should get to know him outside of school," I comment.

"I don't want to know him outside of school he's a pig," Alli responds and storms off.

I let out a sigh and walk to my locker, I get my books and walk to class coming in at nearly the same time as Alli and she shoots me a nasty look. I ignore her and sit at my desk but I'm not the only one that saw the look.

"What's with Alli?" Adam questions.

"She found out I'm going out with Owen. I tried to tell her he's changed but she wouldn't listen," I explain.

"He was kind of a creep to her at Vegas Night but it's not up to her who you date," Adam reminds me.

"I know but I don't want to ruin my friendship with Alli for a potential relationship with Owen," I comment but the teacher begins class before I can say anything else. When class ends Adam and I walk out together to math class. Alli is still giving me dirty looks when we leave math and it's time for lunch so I eat with Adam. "Owen was much worse to you and you're giving him a chance. What he did to Alli was…well slimy but it wasn't entirely his doing either. He got to her at a low point and she accepted his offer and that was it. She's acting like he's the biggest creep ever and if she'd just give him a chance she'd see he's not a bad a guy, that he's changed," I lament to Adam as we eat.

"Alli will calm down, I don't think even she's so petty that she'll end a friendship because you have a date with a guy she's barely talked to. Besides you haven't even had your date yet it could go really badly and you'd have nothing to worry about," Adam comments and I scrunch my face at him. "Or it could go amazing and then she'll see how happy you two are and she'll stop giving you the evil-eye every time she sees you."

"I hope so I don't want to be fighting with Alli about who I'm dating," I sigh.

"So has Owen said anything about what you guys will be doing on your date?" Adam questions changing the subject slightly.

"No but I trust him," I reply and Adam smiles. "I am worried about Eli though. Jake gave me a ride to school and Eli wanted to know if we were dating. It's not like Eli's ever specifically had a grudge against Owen like he has Fitz but still."

"You want me to talk to Eli after you leave for class this afternoon?" Adam offers.

"No I think I'll see how this date goes and if there really is potential for a relationship before I tell Eli and risk his wrath."

After lunch Adam and I walk to science together. Alli is in this class too but thankfully she's not in my fourth period class. When school is out I go with Adam to the auditorium for the play meeting and the revealing of Eli's script.

"Oh good you're here, have a seat when everyone is here we'll begin," Eli grins.

"If you give me a copy of the script I can begin on the article," I reply.

"No no it has to be revealed to you like everyone else just sit down and get ready to write an incredible article about my brilliant play," Eli insists.

I exchange a slightly timorous look with Adam before I take a seat close enough to hear what's going on but not close enough that I'm in the way. Fiona, and Imogen are the next to arrive and before long everyone from drama club is here.

"So we have a script now?" Fiona asks as the last people to arrive find a place to sit at the large table.

"Yes a play about true love and betrayal," Eli remarks glancing at me quickly and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Our hero Ari is falling in love with the beautiful and intelligent Clara," Eli tells them and the whole room now looks at me. "But then she betrays him with his enemy Fritz."

"Uh Eli…" Adam begins but Eli cuts him off.

"Hold on I haven't finished Adam. Our story opens with Ari and Clara enjoying a date and we witness the love between them. We see how incredible they are together, how Ari worships the ground she walks on, how he cherishes her, setting the stage for her crushing betrayal later on," Eli says talking excitedly and every so often glancing at me.

My stomach feels like it has it stones in it. Eli's sitting there talking about how I betrayed him by going to Vegas Night with Fitz and he wrote a play about it! He changed our names but I don't know why he even bothered it's obvious what this is about. I feel sick and I want to get out of here but if I just run out that won't look very good.

"Eli why aren't we looking through the script?" Fiona questions.

"It's not quite finished yet; I'm still working on the last few scenes but we begin casting immediately. Now where was I? Oh y…" Eli is saying but Adam interrupts him.

"Eli if there isn't a finished script and we didn't have scheduled auditions Clare should probably go. She does have a prior engagement Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings," Adam speaks up for me. I relax just a little giving Adam an extremely grateful smile because I desperately want to be out of here.

"Right she has her classes I suppose she won't be missing anything but you'll be back on Monday won't you Clare? After all you are the dedicated reporter for this play," Eli reminds me with a smirk.

"Yeah I'll be here," I reply as I gather my stuff to leave.

"I'm going to walk her out," Adam tells Eli, he just nods and goes back to talking about the script. "You okay?" Adam inquires when we're out of the auditorium.

"Not at all, Eli took our relationship and made it into a farce he's going to present to the whole school and anyone else who comes to see the play. I can't believe he's doing this!" I exclaim before forcing a breath out, "I'll be fine I'm going to the gym and I'm going to hit the punching bag very hard, and picture Eli's face on it."

"I should get back in there and see how bad this is, call me later," Adam says and hugs me before he goes back to the auditorium. I wave to Adam and as I'm walking out of the school I see Bianca getting into her car.

"Bianca hang on," I call to her. She looks at me like I'm nuts as I've never really spoken to her before, or really looked at her even.

"Yes Clare?"

"Would you mind giving me a ride to the gym Owen teaches at? I don't feel like taking the bus after what I just had to sit through," I tell her practically begging.

"Sure but you have to tell me what you just sat through," Bianca shrugs.

"Thanks," I smile at her and get in the car. "I just found out Eli's play is about us or more specifically how I "betrayed" him by going to Vegas Night with Fitz. He's is writing a play about it and put it on for the world to see. What's worse is that Katie made me the reporter for the play and she did it because Sav somewhat forced her to let me onto the paper, although I didn't ask him to do that. So now I get to spend all semester writing about this terrible play Eli is putting on and from what I just heard I'm the villain in this stupid play."

"Wow that really sucks. I'm kind of surprised Eli would go so low, I really thought he'd try and win you back chiefly considering that short story he wrote and how crazed he got when you tried to break up with him."

"Apparently he's more interested in hurting and embarrassing me."

"Well at least now you're learning to kick ass from Owen," Bianca comments.

"Yeah I should have done that years ago. Uh I know you're friends with Owen did he mention…"

"Your date tomorrow night? Yeah he told me, I thought he was joking I started laughing."

"Well laughing is a better reaction than Alli had. I didn't think to tell her, I thought to tell Adam and he was okay with it. Owen threw him into a door and Adam said if Owen made me happy then he'd try and be happy for me. Alli finds out and just tells me that Owen is a creep and she gave me the evil-eye all day because I have a date with him. So after you stopped laughing what did you think?"

"When I realized he wasn't joking I was happy. I think you'll be good for him, he's dated a lot but never had too many girlfriends, probably because he generally goes for girls like Alli and Owen deserves better," Bianca says and I smile.

"Thanks for the ride, I really didn't feel like riding the bus with a bunch of strangers after finding out about Eli's play," I tell her as she pulls up in front of the gym.

"No problem," Bianca replies and I start opening the door, "and Clare," Bianca comments and I look at her again, "if you break Owen's heart I'll break your bones."

"I won't break his heart I really like him," I assure her getting out of the car and going into the gym.

After talking with Bianca I've calmed down a bit, however as I start changing into my clothes and thinking about Alli's reaction and Eli's play I start getting angry again. By the time I'm out on the gym floor I have no trouble picturing the punching dummy as Eli. After a few minutes I add kicking as well, I'm so angry I'm not paying attention to how I'm hitting and kicking I just am. The practice dummy sort of morphs between Eli, Alli and Katie. I don't realize how hard I'm hitting it or that I'm working up a sweat or that my knuckles are starting to turn red.

"Whoa," Owen's voice behind me is startling I didn't even realize he was here or how long I'd been here just beating up the practice dummy. Owen puts an arm around my waist and pulls me away from the practice dummy so that I stop beating it. "You trying to injure yourself to get out of our date?"

"Just working out some anger," I tell him releasing a breath. He hasn't released my waist yet but I'm enjoying being in his arms and pressed against him.

"Still mad at Katie?"

"Very but she's not the only one. Alli is pissed that we're going out because she thinks you're a creep. I tried to tell her that you weren't and if she got to know you she'd see how you'd changed but she said she didn't want to get to know you and glared at me all day. And then to top it all off I find out Eli's play is about our relationship, he changed the names of the characters to Ari and Clara but I don't know why he bothered everyone in the room knew the play was about us. Oh and the villain of this play of Eli's is Fritz guess who that is! I'm a little afraid to tell him you and I have a date because he might write you into this thing."

"That is a rough day but you hurt your hand again and your ankle's not looking so great either. I'm going to have you sit out this class, observe don't participate," Owen orders.

"I'm okay I want to learn, I don't even feel any pain," I assert.

"Because you're still running on adrenaline but you will start to feel pain and if you do end up really hurting your ankle it will be hard to take you out tomorrow night. Watch the class and I'll give you a private lesson tomorrow before we go out. Right now," Owen says sweeping me into his arms suddenly, "you sit here and I'll go get you some ice."

He sets me down on a couple of the tumbling mats they must use for other classes. Owen goes out to get me some ice and returns with it a moment later wrapped in some paper towels. Owen starts to warm up and the next two students in the class are the two girls who are always flirting with Owen. It's not so easy just watching the class and not participating, especially watching those two girls bat their eyes at Owen. When class is over they ask Owen to help them with the elbow strikes they learned. They were doing elbow strikes with partners in padding and then they switched. Owen helps them for a few minutes before telling them they need to clear out for the next class.

"I'll just grab my stuff and give you a ride home," Owen tells me when the girls finally go back into the locker room.

"I'm going to grab my stuff from the locker room I'll meet you in the lobby," I reply standing up. Owen was right once the adrenaline wore off I did feel some pain in my ankle but it feels okay now after the ice and resting. Owen takes the ice and I go into the locker room.

"So how come you were sitting out class? Is it too much for you?" One of the girls asks me.

"I got here early to hit the punching bag because I was angry and I hurt my hand so I sat out," I reply grabbing my stuff and leaving before they can ask any other questions. Owen and I go out to his car and he drives me home.

"I'll pick you up at three tomorrow, dress comfortably and I'll give you a private lesson but bring a change of clothes for our date," Owen says when he pulls up to my house.

"And how should I dress for our date?"

"Something nice but not too fancy."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I grin before getting out of the car.

When I get inside I see that Jake and Glen are eating dinner with Mom. I knew they were here because I saw their trucks in the driveway.

"Oh you're home, I didn't know when you'd be home so I didn't set you a place but dinner is ready," Mom tells me.

"Actually I need a shower first and then I'll grab some dinner and take it to my room I have a lot of homework, and an article to begin," I say the last part quietly with a bitter taste in my mouth. I shower and change then call Adam to see how the rest of the meeting went.

"Hey how was class?" Adam asks.

"It was interesting to watch."

"You didn't participate?"

"I hurt my hand and my ankle a little beating the practice dummy up as I worked out my anger for Katie, Alli and Eli. So Owen made me sit out and observe but I get a private lesson tomorrow before our date," I tell him and Adam snickers a little. "How'd the rest of drama club go?"

"It was interesting but Eli's got permission to move forward with the play. You could object to Mr. Simpson and Miss Dawes, it's very obvious that the play is about you and Eli."

"If I object it just gives Eli another reason to feel animosity toward me and I don't want that. If he wants to move forward with this perverse version of what happened and vilify me for trying to protect you both, then trying to fight with him to stop it isn't going to improve anything. I can only hope Eli comes to his senses and either tells the truth or changes the play."

"That's brave but you know I'm behind you, and I'm sure Owen is too. So is Drew for the record."

"Thanks Adam I'll see you Monday."

"Call me tomorrow I want to hear how the date went."

"Goodnight Adam."

 **(OWEN)**

"Clare's coming over and we're going out later so we're not eating here," I tell Mom before I leave to pick up Clare.

"Alright Honey your dad and I are going out for dinner and Tris is sleeping over at Tori's so it will be pretty quiet," Mom replies.

I lock the house and drive to Clare's parking out front. I've been here a lot but always to drop her off and never gotten out of the car or gone to her door before. I see the **Martin Family Construction** truck in the driveway so I'm only partially surprised when Jake is the one to open the door.

"Hey Owen," he nods to me.

"Hi Jake," I nod back.

"CLARE OWEN'S HERE," Jake bellows up the stairs and a moment later Clare comes downstairs carrying a bag.

"Thanks Jake, hi Owen," she smiles.

I wave to Jake and open the car door for Clare driving her back to my house. We get out and walk in, Clare greets my parents before I take her back to the gym. I put on the padding I borrowed from the martial arts gym this morning so she can hit me without hurting me.

"Alright just like you saw in class, I'm going to pretend to attack you from behind and you use elbow strikes 1-5," I instruct her.

I spend about an hour going over these strikes with her, teaching her to hold her arms correctly and where to hit. After a short break for some water and a bit of instruction we work on downward strikes for another hour. We're not doing kicks so she doesn't end up on the floor with me on top of her but she does work up a sweat and as I keep pretending to attack her she continually ends up in my arms.

"You mind if I shower before we go out?" Clare asks when we're done.

"Not at all, you can use my parent's washroom it's nicer than the one Tris and I share. I need to clean up a little myself," I comment and she smiles.

Clare grabs her bag and I take her to my parent's shower getting her a clean towel. When I'm sure that she has what she needs I go to our washroom and take a quick shower. I'm out of the shower, changed and ready before Clare comes downstairs. She says she's ready so we get in my car and I drive us to dinner. I made reservations and so I give the host my name and he seats us.

"Have you heard from Alli today?" I ask Clare after we've looked at the menu and decided what we want.

"No but that's probably a good thing hopefully by Monday she will have calmed down and come to accept our relationship. At least Adam accepts us and will be happy for us if you make me happy. Not that I'm really friends with Drew but he was pretty happy for us. And Bianca was happy for us when she stopped laughing."

"Yeah she thought I was joking but when I told her I wasn't she thought we'd be good together. Wait I don't remember telling you about that how did you know she laughed at first?" I inquire.

"She told me yesterday when she gave me a ride to the gym."

"She offered you a ride to the gym?" I question but before she can answer the waiter comes.

"I kind of fled from the drama club meeting after finding out what the play was about. I saw Bianca leaving and didn't want to take the bus stewing in my anger so I asked her for a ride. She was fine with it as long as I told her why I was so upset. After telling her about it I asked if she knew about us and that's when she told me."

"That was pretty brave most people would be too afraid to ask B for a ride," I remark.

"I've never really talked to her before but I've never had any issues with Bianca, Alli did but I've never had any. Besides being mad at her for how she treated Adam at first. It was actually kind of nice to talk to her she seems a little scary to people I guess but she's actually pretty sweet and obviously is close to you," Clare says and I smile.

"For the record Fitz is happy for us too and he wanted me to apologize on his behalf. He really is sorry for how things went down he was a little over-aggressive but his heart was in the right place," I tell her and she smiles again. I love her smile, it's soft and angelic, it lights her face but she's almost shy about it.

"When did you talk to Fitz about us?"

"When I realized I liked you and wanted to ask you out. I knew how much of a crush he had on you so I wanted to be sure he was cool with me asking you out. He said he was happy for us, he likes a girl at his church now and wanted to be sure that I'd apologize for him."

"That was sweet. I have to admit I've wondered how different things would have gone had I not been with Eli or if Fitz hadn't been quite so…"

"Stalkerish?"

"Yeah kind of but I think things worked out the way they should have," Clare smiles.

"Speaking of Eli are you really not going to tell him about us?"

"I'm going to let Adam slip it to him, it's probably they safest way. I'm not going to hide it from him that would be hard and devious. I mean if this date goes well, and it is so far, then I would hope we'd maybe eat lunch together Monday or at the very least acknowledge each other in the halls. How Eli will react to it I have no idea and I can only hope that Alli will have accepted us by Monday," Clare says and our food is brought.

We begin eating in silence but Clare's words make me realize that I need to apologize to Adam, Drew and Alli. Clare is important to me and I really like her and Adam is her best friend, Drew is his brother and we were on the football team together and probably will be again next year, and Alli is her best girl friend. I treated them all pretty badly at one point or another and if I don't make the effort to apologize and do what I can to make amends it could make things difficult for Clare and I to have a relationship. I need to apologize to Zane and Riley too, and I will, but they don't really know Clare so that won't affect our relationship or potential for one. We talk a little more over dinner mostly small talk about family but by the time we're done eating I've decided to go to Drew and Adam's tomorrow to make the first of many long overdue apologies.

"We can walk to dessert unless you're too cold," I comment after paying for dinner.

"A walk sounds nice," Clare smiles.

We walk close together but I refrain from putting my arm around her as it's our first date but after the first block she takes my hand. I smile and interlace our fingers pulling her just a bit closer to me. I take her to Castle Board Games Café, we order dessert and coffee and I let her pick out a game for us to play while we eat dessert. She crushes me at Trivial Pursuit but I beat her at Rock Em Sock Em Robots and then we play a game of RISK that takes us almost three hours and she wins but it was close.

"Are they moving in?" I ask Clare when I pull up to her house and the **Martin Family Construction** trucks are still in the driveway.

"They're remodeling the downstairs so they are here a lot. But it wouldn't surprise me if they did we're all having dinner tomorrow night," Clare informs me. I park the car and get out running over to her side to open the door for her. She smiles taking my hand and I walk her to the door. "I had an amazing time tonight," Clare grins when we're on her doorstep.

"So did I, I don't really want the night to end but I guess it has to."

Clare just smiles that beautifully shy smile of hers, putting her hand on my shoulder she stands on her tiptoes and couples her lips with mine. I grin when her lips touch mine and feel a thrill rush through me at the feel of her lips. I put my hand on her lower back pushing her to me just a bit. After a moment she pulls away and unlocks her door going inside with a wide and blissful grin on her kissable lips. When she's inside I walk back to my car and drive home. I think about Clare and our date all night, I even dream of her that night.

After breakfast on Sunday morning I drive to the Torres house and go down to the basement knocking on the sliding glass door. I've only been here once after we won the championship football game and only for a few minutes. Both Drew and Adam are surprised to see me, which I understand, but Adam does get up and let me in.

"Hey Owen," Adam says uneasily when he opens the door, "Clare said your date went really well," Adam tells me as he sits back on the sofa.

"The date was amazing," I smile, "and that's sort of why I'm here. I should have done this a long time ago but well I chickened out. I'm sorry for the rotten things I've done to both of you. Drew you were new, Riley was threatened and I'm a moron. We went way too far and I'm sorry for my part in it. Adam what I did was unforgivable, we never should have hassled you at all, I was helping a friend and it got way out of hand. I've regretted more than anything throwing you into that door and would take back that moment if I could. I'm a big brother too and my younger brother is gay which believe me I know makes everything I did that much worse. When anyone messes with him I want to kill them so I know what Drew was feeling when we messed with you. I'll totally understand if neither of you can forgive me but I really really like Clare and she's very important to me and you're important to her so I want us to at least be on good terms. Drew you and I are on a team together I should have welcomed you to the team not hazed you. We probably could have been friends this year if I hadn't been such a ass."

I finish my apology and wait for a reaction. The brothers are silent for a moment and exchange a look between them, I almost wonder if I should leave but then Adam speaks.

"What you did was nasty, to both of us, but I have seen a change in you since winter break. And Clare's said nothing but good things about you since she started taking your class. She raved about your date last night. I know she really likes you too and that you're important to her. And even though it did take you months, it took courage to apologize at all and admit that what you did was wrong and I do forgive you," Adam tells me and a huge weight comes off my shoulders.

"Yeah I got over what you did to me pretty quick. It was low but not as bad as what you did to my brother. I think you and Clare are good together, and you're Bianca's best friend so it would be good if we were friends. If Adam forgives you for what you did to him then so do I," Drew says and more weight comes off my shoulders.

"Thanks that means a lot. I'm sorry I didn't apologize sooner. I should get going I'll see you guys Monday."

They both say goodbye and I get in my car. I need to apologize to Alli too but I don't know where she lives. Even if I did I wouldn't just show up at her house. Apologizing to Alli will have to wait until Monday, I'll also apologize to Riley and Zane Monday.

I return home and start on my chores to get them out of the way. Tris is still at Tori's and my parents are running errands so when the doorbell rings I answer it. I'm elated to see Clare on my doorstep.

"Hi wh…" I begin and she crushes her lips to mine before I can say anything else.

"Adam called and told me you apologized to him and Drew. I'm proud of you and they're both really happy for us and think we're great for each other. Well they think I'm an amazing influence on you."

"And you have been," I smile bringing her into my house. "I'm going to apologize to Alli, Riley and Zane on Monday."

"That's great you've come a long way Owen I'm very proud of you."

"Proud enough to go to school tomorrow as my girlfriend?" I ask hopefully. Clare grins and smashes her lips to mine once again.

"I'd love that," she smiles when she pulls her lips from mine.

 **I will update this soon and the update will pick up from around here and include the Martin/Edwards dinner and the following morning at school.**

 **The next story to be updated will be** _ **We Ain't Done Anything I'd Take Back**_ **I'm hoping to have a chapter up on Saturday.**


	6. My Heart Beats a Rattling Drum

**We've officially been through one full round of the new system. I hope everyone understands it now and while you're probably missing the frequency of chapters you used to get hopefully you are enjoying the length of the chapters now.**

 **Ch. 6 From The Bottom of My Heart Beats a Rattling Drum**

 **(CLARE)**

"I'd ask you to stay for dinner but I know you have dinner with your mom."

"Yeah and Jake and Glen, I wish you could come with me," I sigh.

"Call me after," Owen insists.

"I will, I'd better go I have to walk home and change for dinner," I tell Owen.

"I'll take you home," Owen offers and I smile. We go out to his car and he drives me home. I kiss him goodbye before getting out of the car and going into the house.

"You're not going to dinner like that are you?" Mom asks when I come in.

"No Mom I just got back from my boyfriend's I'm about to change," I reply before going upstairs.

Mom told me we were going to a fancy restaurant and I should wear something better than church clothes. I don't know why we're going to such a fancy restaurant when we're just having dinner with Glen and Jake but oh well. I pick out a dress and stockings with low heels. Fix my hair and apply some mascara.

"That's much better you look lovely dear. We're meeting Jake and Glen at the restaurant," Mom tells me and I see that she got very dressed up. In fact, she seems to be wearing a sexy new black dress but I knew she and Glen were flirting so I'm not surprised. When Mom and I arrive at the restaurant Glen and Jake are already here and we're shown to the table.

"You both look lovely," Glen says as he pulls Mom's chair out for her.

"Sorry we're a little late Clare had to change after coming back from her boyfriend's house. I'm surprised you got back together with Eli," Mom remarks and I glower at her. Does she really think I'd get back together with Eli? Does she not remember I had a boyfriend before Eli?

"She must have made things official with Owen," Jake remarks laughing slightly at Mom's remark and I smile at him. At least someone is paying attention.

"So Jake how do you like DeGrassi?" Mom asks him as I begin looking at the menu.

"It's okay, bigger than my last school but I've made a few friends," Jake replies with a listless tone. He's obviously as excited about this dinner as I am.

"That's good, you've done amazing work on our house with your father you should talk to the school drama department about building the sets," Mom tells him. At the mention of the school play I grind my teeth and sink down in my chair a bit.

"Yeah I might do that," Jake nods.

"So Clare your mom tells me that you're one of the brightest students at DeGrassi," Glen comments.

"She's just bragging but I was in the gifted program last year. They didn't continue it this year because there were only a few of us in it and the schoolboard didn't want to continue to spend the resources on so few students."

"She's always at the top of her class and takes university track classes, sometimes above her grade level," Mom says for me.

"That's very impressive," Glen smiles.

"You get the impression they're trying to butter us up for something?" Jake whispers to me from behind his menu while the waiter asks what we want to drink.

"Most definitely," I nod before giving the waiter my drink order.

After the waiter leaves and we're still looking at the menu there's some more small talk. Mostly Glen asking me questions or making comments on things Mom has told him and Mom doing the same with Jake.

"We wanted to have dinner together tonight because Glen and Jake will be moving in with us," Mom announces just after the food comes.

"Moving in?" I question.

"Yes Jake will move into Darcy's old room," Mom replies.

"Shouldn't you guys start by dating first?" Jake inquires. Apparently it's as much of a shock to him as it was for me.

"Actually we've been dating for almost three months now," Glen says.

"I went up to clear some things from our cabin before selling it soon after filing for divorce. I found out Glen was moving and we went to dinner that night, we've been dating ever since," Mom enlightens us.

"So having them remodel the downstairs was just to have them at the house?" I question I'm a little flabbergasted by this whole thing.

"No we talked about them remodeling the downstairs when I was up there to clear out the cabin," Mom tells me.

"Is this why we moved into temporary housing instead of looking for a place?" Jake asks his dad.

"Yes well sort of I had intended to look for a place but we got so busy and then a few nights ago I asked Helen to marry me," Glen announces and both my jaw and Jake's jaw drop to the table.

"Married?!" Jake and I exclaim together.

"Yes we're thinking of a small wedding at the house in August," Mom tells us with a giddy smile.

"I'd like you to be my Best Man Jake," Glen tells him.

"And you would be my Maid of Honor Clare."

"We'll be moving in this coming weekend," Glen says when Jake and I remain silent.

"Okay," Jake replies slowly we're still in shock about the whole thing.

Thankfully the food comes but it does not stop Mom and Glen from talking about the wedding. Mom talks about flowers, they talk about food, how to decorate the house and who to invite. After dinner we walk out to the parking lot together, that is Mom and Glen walk ahead of us all cuddly and coquettish while Jake and I lag behind.

"So guess I'll be giving you a ride to school from now on," Jake comments.

"I can walk," I reply leaning on my mom's car while she continues to flirt with Glen.

"No it's cool we'll be going to the same place and it's a brotherly thing to do. You can get a ride home too if we're leaving at the same time," Jake says and I smile.

Mom and Glen finally say goodbye and we get in our separate vehicles to go home, separate homes, at least for now. When we get home I go upstairs and look in Darcy's old room. It's going to be strange to have Jake and Glen here permanently.

"Mom can I go to Adam's for a bit?"

"I suppose but don't stay too long it's a school night," Mom replies.

"I'll be home by curfew," I tell her before leaving. I walk to Adam's, the whole way thinking what it might be like to be living with Jake and Glen. When I get to the Torres house I knock on the basement door.

"Hey Clare," Adam smiles letting me in and Drew nods to me, "how was dinner with Jake and his dad?"

"It was all a cover so Mom and Glen could tell Jake and I that they're getting married," I reply flopping down on the sofa.

"Seriously? Are they even dating?" Adam asks.

"Apparently they've been dating for a few months, which they told us after telling us Jake and Glen were moving in. While we were still in shock from that they told us they were getting married."

"Seems like a pretty spontaneous thing for your mom to do," Adam comments.

"I guess it's better than finding out my dad was having an affair with a stranger for years. Jake and Glen are okay, I mean they aren't strangers we saw them in the summers when we vacationed at the cabin and they've been remodeling the downstairs. It's just going to be weird having a stepbrother suddenly living in my house. How did you guys feel about it when your parents got married?" I query.

"We were a lot younger than you and we were instant friends so we were thrilled," Drew replies and Adam nods.

"You don't think Jake will be a good brother?" Adam questions.

"I honestly have no idea; I don't know him all that well. Guess I'll find out. Mom has been a lot happier since being with Glen so that's good."

"Hey if Jake does something you don't like you can kick his ass," Adam grins.

"Yeah and at least I can always retreat to Owen's if things are uncomfortable at home."

"You know you're always welcome here too," Adam says and I smile.

"Yeah you can always retreat here and get bored watching us play video games," Drew comments and I giggle.

"So are you and Owen official?" Adam queries.

"Yeah we are," I grin thinking about Owen makes me happy.

"Sweet you and Owen are cute together," Drew comments.

"You've never even seen me and Owen together?" I laugh.

"I know you're a good influence on him," Drew replies and the grin he's wearing makes me laugh.

"Speaking of Owen I promised to call him after dinner so I should go home now."

"Why don't you call Owen and have him pick you up," Drew suggests.

"Good idea," I smile getting out my phone.

"Hey how'd the dinner go?" Owen asks upon answering his phone.

"It was interesting, I'll tell you all about it if you come pick me up at Adam's and take me home please," I request.

"I'll be right there," Owen replies and I hear the smile he has on his lips.

"Owen's on his way," I tell the brothers. Drew grins and un-pauses the video game they were playing. I watch them play for a few moments before Owen comes through the basement door and Drew pauses the game again.

"Hey Owen," Drew greets.

"Hi Owen, Clare said you guys are official now," Adam comments.

"Yeah as of this afternoon and now I have to get my lady home. See you at school tomorrow Adam," Owen says pulling me up from the sofa.

"You'll see us both at school Drew is returning tomorrow," Adam tells us.

"Awesome we'll see you both tomorrow then, it'll be good to see you back at school Drew," Owen says. I wave to the Torres brothers and leave with Owen getting in his car. "So how was dinner?"

"Mom and Glen announced they were getting married and Jake and Glen are moving in this weekend," I inform him.

"So I was right they are moving in," Owen laughs, "how do you feel about it?"

"Better after talking to Adam and Drew about it. My mom's been really happy so that's good. Glen is a good guy and Jake's okay, he said he'd give me a ride to school every morning."

"I would have been happy to pick you up every morning, but I guess you and Jake will be coming from the same house."

"I don't have a ride tomorrow morning you can come pick me up," I smile.

"Happily," Owen grins as he pulls up to my house.

"Thanks for picking me up from Adam's, I'll see you tomorrow morning BF," I grin leaning over to kiss him gently.

"Until tomorrow morning GF," Owen smiles.

I get out of the car and wave to Owen before I unlock the door and go inside. Mom is at the table looking at a wedding magazine and I spend the next couple of hours looking at them with her while thinking about Owen.

 **(OWEN)**

"I have class tonight I'll be home on the late side," I remind Mom as I grab my stuff to leave Monday morning.

"I remember, I was thinking Clare could come home with you after class and you can eat and do homework together," Mom says.

"Cool I'll ask her if she can come over I'm on my way to pick her up," I grin. I leave my house and drive to Clare's. I plan to go to the door to get her but she comes out of the house and gets in the car. "Good morning GF," I smile leaning over to kiss her.

"Morning BF, still going to make those apologies today?"

"As soon as we get to school," I reply and she grins. "I told my family that we're dating and my mom thought you should come over after class and have dinner and then do homework. I promise to have you home by curfew."

"I'd love to come over after class," Clare says and the smile I was already wearing because of her grows a little.

We're silent on the rest of the drive to school, I park and get out taking Clare's hand and interlacing our fingers as we walk into school. I open the door for her and we go inside, we begin walking down the hall to her locker but I stop when I see Riley and Zane coming this way.

"There's Riley and Zane, I should go apologize," I tell Clare.

"Good luck," she smiles standing on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Thanks, see you for lunch," I grin and release Clare's hand. She smiles and walks down the hall and I start walking toward Riley and Zane. "Riley, Zane," I call to them and they stop walking but look at me with some fear, which is understandable.

"What do you want Owen?" Riley asks.

"I'm not going to hurt you guys I just want to apologize. What I did to you both last semester and last year was uncontainable and all I can say is I was a moron who couldn't think for himself. I really just went along with what people wanted me to do like when we tied Drew naked to the flagpole," I remark to Riley and he looks down. "I know this really only makes my behavior worse but my little brother is gay and thinking that someone treated him the way I treated you guys makes me angry. Like I said I'm a moron who just couldn't think for himself. I'll understand if you hate me and never forgive me but I needed to apologize."

"Does the fact that you seem to be with Clare now have anything to do with your sudden eagerness to apologize?" Riley questions.

"I've known I needed to make a lot of apologies for a long time but being with Clare did give me the courage to make them. I already apologized to Drew and Adam."

"I can't say I'm completely innocent either. If I hadn't been jealous of Drew and afraid that he would out me we wouldn't have hazed Drew. Obviously Clare is a good influence on you and while I don't forgive your behavior, and yes having a gay brother makes it much worse, I appreciate that you apologized and realize how much of an ass you were and I forgive you," Riley says.

"Yeah it's a good step and I'm willing to let it be water under the bridge if you come to a LGBT meeting after school," Zane tells me.

"Okay sure but it will have to wait until after our game Friday we have practice every day after school. Also not Monday, Wednesday or Friday after school because I teach Krav Maga."

"Oh cool. You can come next Tuesday or Thursday then," Zane tells me.

"Yeah I'll be there," I nod.

"Good," Zane grins.

I smile and walk off to find Alli. Zane didn't exactly say he forgave me for but he didn't tell me to go screw myself either. So far being humble and honest with my very tardy apologies has, if not earned me forgiveness, at least some gratefulness for the effort, and a willingness to hear me out. As well as a better understanding between me and the person I'm apologizing to. I just hope Alli is as willing to listen to my apology. I find Alli near the student council office so she was probably in there with Sav.

"Alli hold up, look I know you don't like me but Clare's important to us both at least hear me out," I plead. Alli doesn't say anything but she doesn't walk away either. She stands there with her arms crossed, mostly glowering at me but also looking at me expectantly. "What I did at Vegas Night was loathsome and sleazy. I knew you were hurting because of Drew, I took advantage of that, I'm an idiot that's all I can tell you. It's not even that I wanted to hurt you or hurt Drew I was just being a jerk that night. I'm sorry for what I did to you and Drew, I've already apologized to Drew and to Adam, and to Riley and Zane. I know you think I'm nothing but an ass and not worthy of Clare and last semester you would have been right. Last semester a lot was going on and my anger was being channeled into all the wrong places. I really like Clare, I want to be with her and even if you still hate me Clare and I going to keep dating because we really like each other, but I don't want things to be harder on her because one of her best friends hates me. I promise you I've changed, and that night was the point that I knew I had to change. I should have apologized a long time ago but like I said before I'm a moron, it wasn't until being with Clare that I had the courage to change. I know you probably don't believe me but I want to be better for her and I want us to at least be able to be around each other without you glaring at me and telling Clare I'm no good for her. I have changed and I know she's good for me, I want to be good for her and I want you as her friend to know that I would never hurt her or do anything harmful to her."

Alli looks at me with scrutinizing eyes for a moment. Looking me over, watching my face, I'm not sure if she's waiting for something from me or if she's just thinking about what I said. Then she finally relaxes, her arms are still crossed but she isn't looking at me with scrutinizing eyes any longer.

"I don't like you, I never have honestly and I have no idea what Clare sees in you. However, I do appreciate that you finally apologized. If you really did apologize to everyone else then that's also a good thing. I don't entirely forgive you and I am going to be watching you closely. But I don't want to be fighting with Clare for the rest of the year over you either. Clare likes you, I have no idea why but she does. As much as I don't like you I'm pretty certain that you won't get incredibly possessively jealous, won't write a short story about killing Clare and drinking her blood."

"Eli did what?" I exclaim interrupting Alli.

"And I'm sure you won't crash your car into a wall just to get her to come see you in the hospital. And that you won't write a totally self-serving play about your relationship if you break up. I'm not so sure you won't break up with her when you decide you want more sexual activity but that remains to be seen. So while I still don't like you or think that you're good for Clare, although I'm sure she's good for you, I am sure that you're better for Clare than Eli and maybe better than K.C. was like I said we shall see. Still I'm going to be watching you closely."

"I can live with that," I grin.

"Everything okay here?" Sav inquires from behind me.

"Yeah it's fine Owen and I were just having a talk about his new relationship with Clare," Alli informs her brother.

"You and Clare?" Sav asks.

"Yeah me and Clare as of yesterday."

"Didn't see that coming but you must be a better choice than Eli," Sav remarks before walking off.

I smile and go to my locker, Alli still may not be happy that I'm dating Clare but at least she knows I'm better for Clare than Eli. I grab my books from my locker and go to homeroom. Eli and Imogen are both in my homeroom and they are talking about the play. Thankfully Bianca's also in my homeroom so I start talking to her, I almost tell her that I'm dating Clare but with Eli sitting right there I decide that it's not a good idea. Bianca, Eli and Imogen are also in my second period class, so are Jake and Katie.

"Hey Jake if you need help moving this weekend I'd be happy to," I tell Clare's soon to be stepbrother.

"Guess Clare told you," Jake comments and at Clare's name Eli looks over.

"Yeah she did, she was pretty shocked but seems to be okay with it."

"Yeah it was pretty shocking I mean I knew Helen and my dad had gone out a few times but moving into their house and our parents getting married in a few months I was not prepared for that. I'm sure we could use the help moving this weekend and I'm sure Clare will be happy to have you there," Jake says.

Eli was listening but he's kind of stone-faced and I have no idea what he's thinking. He is looking between Jake and I with shifty eyes though. I'm a little worried about what he might do or say at the meeting today but I know Adam will be there and I know Clare can hurt Eli very badly if he tries anything. When second period is over Bianca and I walk out to go to lunch.

"Drew's back today you want to have lunch with us?" Bianca asks.

"Yeah but I should check with the girlfriend first."

"You and Clare are official that's good. Why don't you just have Clare and Adam eat with us I'm sure Drew will be happy to eat with his brother and Clare."

"You check with Drew and I'll check with Clare."

I walk to Clare's locker and find her with Adam. I ask them both if they want to eat with Drew and Bianca. Clare just sort of shrugs and Adam says he was going to check on his brother anyway. I text Bianca what Adam said and we all decide to eat at The Dot.

"How's your first day back at school?" I ask Drew as we start eating.

"It's fine," he shrugs but doesn't seem like he wants to talk about it. Instead we spend most of our time eating talking about Jake and Glen moving into Clare's house and their parents wedding. Fitz starts his shift when we're almost done eating, he says hi to us and welcomes Drew back. Before we leave I go up to the counter.

"So Clare and I are official," I tell Fitz.

"That's great I'm happy for you guys," Fitz smiles.

"Thanks, she's amazing and already making me a better man. We gotta get back to school are you coming to my game on Friday?"

"Yeah I wouldn't miss your championship game," Fitz says.

We say goodbye to Fitz and return to school, Drew excuses himself almost as soon as we're inside. Bianca comes with me when I walk Clare to her locker, since Adam and Clare have lockers near each other he also comes with us. We hang out near their lockers until the bells about to ring, then Clare kisses my cheek before walking to class with Adam. Bianca and I walk to our lockers to get our books and find Drew in class when we get there. Aside from Drew being a bit skittish and spacey all afternoon nothing happens in either afternoon class and I leave for the rink and hockey practice right after. With the championship game on Friday coach works us hard and I have to go straight from that to the center to teach. When I come into the gym Clare is already here, practicing elbows jabs and palm strikes on the dummy.

"You're not pissed off again are you?"

"No just practicing. Eli ousted me from the meeting so I had nothing else to do," she tells me as she stops and takes a drink from her bottle.

"Why'd he do that? I thought Eli wanted you at these meetings," I comment sitting with her.

"He said it was just auditions today and he had to make more changes to the script," she shrugs.

"I wonder if they're about me, he heard me offer my help to Jake to move him and his dad in this weekend. Eli also heard me tell Bianca that you and I were dating," I remark.

"It wouldn't surprise me but he told me that in lieu of seeing the script he and I can meet at The Dot tomorrow for an exclusive. Not something I really want to do but Katie is sort of breathing down my neck for an article."

"At least he suggested somewhere public," I reply as more students come in so we stand up and I begin warm ups.

I find myself watching Clare a lot more during class, I guess because she's my girlfriend now. This could present a problem maybe I should do only private lessons with Clare so she's not distracting me in class. I don't think anyone else noticed though and we get through the class without any problems. When I come out of the locker room she's waiting for me and we get in my car and go to my house.

"Hi Clare nice to see you, I'm glad you could come over. Dinner's been keeping warm in the oven for you both, how was class?" Mom asks when we walk in.

"It was good, thank for having me over Mrs. Milligan," Clare smiles.

"Please call me Bev. You're welcome over any time Sweetheart we were very happy when Owen told us you were dating," Mom grins.

"Very happy," Tris chimes in from the sofa and I grimace at him.

Mom gets dinner out for us and Clare and I eat at the table. Mom sits with us too, asking about school and stuff. After we eat we go up to my room to do homework.

"You know my mom will probably want you to come for dinner soon. Actually if you're helping us move Jake and Glen in she'll probably make you stay for dinner so she can ask you all sorts of questions you may not want to answer," Clare remarks shortly after we begin on homework.

"I'll happily have dinner at your place and with your mom any time," I grin and Clare smiles. "You know I spent the better part of class watching you, I might need to switch you to private lessons so you don't distract me so much in class," I comment to Clare after a few minutes and she smiles.

"I'm okay with that," she grins.

"Good how about tomorrow then after my practice and your date with Eli," I remark and she playfully kicks my leg.

"It's not a date, it's a journalistic interview," she responds.

"Uh-huh, does he know that?"

"Yes he does," she insists but I'm not so sure.

Clare finishes her homework before I do and I decide I should get her home because I don't want her mom to have any reason to not like me already. I drive her home and walk her to her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I can pick you up for school again, after all you won't have a ride until Jake moves in right?"

"You don't have to pick me up every morning," she laughs.

"I like to, it's another way for me to show how gentlemanly I am and to spend time with you," I grin and she giggles.

"You can pick me up all week then," she smiles.

My grin widens a little and she puts her hands on my shoulders standing on her tiptoes and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. Just as she's pulling away her mom opens the door and gives me an interesting smile.

"You must be Owen I've heard a lot about you. I thought you might stay for dinner after you graciously help Jake and Glen move in this weekend," Clare's mom says.

"Told you," Clare whispers.

"I'd love to stay for dinner Mrs. Edw…" I start to say Edwards but she begins to give me a look of displeasure, "uh soon to be Mrs. Martin," I correct and she smiles.

"You can call me Helen. We'll see you Saturday then," she grins pulling Clare inside.

I can't tell if her mom likes me or not but I guess we'll see on Saturday. When I get home I have a text from Clare apologizing for her mom. I call her back and we talk while I finish my homework and then for a couple of hours after that. When we finally say goodnight I take a shower and watch some TV in my room before going to sleep. After getting ready for school and eating breakfast the next morning I leave and pick up Clare. I park and get out ringing the bell and she comes downstairs and out the door a few seconds later.

"Good morning BF," she grins giving me a gentle kiss.

"Morning GF," I smile.

I walk her to the car and open the door for her, get in and drive us to school. We walk in together but then she leaves me to go to her locker. I walk to mine and find Drew at his locker.

"Hey Drew."

"Hi Owen," he says from inside his locker.

"What happened to your knuckles? Were you punching a wall?" I question when I see his knuckles are all scraped up.

"Yeah," Drew nods.

"Why were you punching a wall?" I question.

Drew sighs and leans against his locker, "Ever since I got beat up by Vince's gang I'm so angry and afraid all the time."

"I can understand that but hitting the wall is only going to break your hand. I'm going to be giving Clare a lesson at my place after school why don't you come. If you know how to defend yourself and stop multiple attackers you won't be so afraid and if you're not so afraid you won't be so angry."

"Knowing how to kick their ass if I ever see them again would be good but are you sure I wouldn't be imposing on what sounds like a sexy afternoon with Clare?" Drew questions with a teasing smile.

"Dude she's not Bianca and we've only been dating a couple of days," I remind him.

"Cool I'll be there then," he smiles.

"Good, she's supposed to meet with Eli at The Dot after school to talk about the play you can meet up with her and come together."

"So you want me to spy on them?"

"No she can take care of herself I said you could meet up with her to come together. However, if you want to be there to make sure Eli doesn't go crazy I support that," I respond and Drew laughs. I have my books and I realize that I should probably check with Clare and make sure she doesn't mind Drew coming today.

"Hey Adam, hey GF," I smile approaching them in the hallway.

"Hi Owen," Adam smiles.

"I know I said tonight would be a private lesson but I just invited Drew to join us. I hope that's okay?" I ask Clare with a slightly pleading tone.

"It's more than fine. I'm really glad you did that Adam was just telling me that he found Drew punching one of the columns in the basement last night. I think Krav Maga could really help him," Clare smiles.

"Cool I told him to meet up with you at The Dot and you guys can come together," I tell her just as the bell rings.

"See you at lunch BF?" Clare asks.

"Absolutely GF," I grin kissing her hand before I walk to class.

"Is that smile you're wearing because of Clare?" Bianca asks when I come into class.

"Yes it is."

"Yeah I heard you two were dating," Eli says in this tone that's somewhere between gloating and jealousy. "You know I'm meeting alone with her later," Eli reminds me and now his tone his just gloating.

"Yeah I know," I reply turning away from him, "I also know that she knows how to render you immobile with a couple of strikes," I mutter under my breath.

 **Update soon probably picking up with Clare and Eli's meeting and including Owen teaching Clare and Drew. Plus Jake and Glen moving in.**


	7. Memories Slide Out of Place

**Guest reviewers, especially those making story requests, please remember to check my profile page for replies. Most of the time I will reply and will always reply when you make a request. I may also have questions when you make a request so please remember to check the profile page.**

 **Ch. 7 Memories Slide Out of Place**

 **(CLARE)**

"I'm off to meet Eli at The Dot," I tell Adam when we leave fourth period Tuesday afternoon.

"Good luck, I'd offer to come and keep Eli in line but I' m sure you could kick his ass. Anyway Drew will be there in case Eli really goes nuts."

"Yeah Fitz too, I'm sure it will be fine. Anyway Eli wants you at auditions," I reply smiling at Adam before we part ways. I walk straight to The Dot and Drew's already here, he nods to me and I smile. Eli is also already here, sitting at one of the high tables near the windows, he has a cup of coffee in front of him and another cup in front the empty chair across from him. "Hi Eli," I say smiling to be friendly as I sit down.

"I got you a coffee, extra sugar just the way you like it," Eli grins.

"Thanks. Shall we get started?" I ask getting a notebook from my backpack to take notes. "You based the play off real events, why'd you decide to make an interpretive play about such recent events?"

"It was a story that had to be told. Everyone should know what happened that night," Eli says. I'm not sure what to say to this, I haven't seen the script maybe he is being accurate in it.

"How is casting going?"

"I'll play Ari, I have yet to find the perfect Clara. I need someone innocent yet treacherous," Eli comments and I feel a pang of hurt go through me when he calls me treacherous.

"How about the script? Is it just about Vegas Night or does it portray events before and after?"

"The main focus is the day and the night of that fated dance."

"And the script, you made some recent changes? Why the changes?"

"It's a difficult story, it needs to tell my story perfectly. If you're so interested in the script why don't you come to my house and I'll show you the script," Eli offers with a malicious glint in his eye.

"I have to get to Owen's for a private lesson," I shake my head. I slide off the chair and try to leave but Eli grabs my hand.

"You can't leave what about our date?" Eli questions getting down from the table.

"This isn't a date Eli it was an interview and it's over now, I have to go," I reply pulling my hand out of his grasp. I step back and Eli steps forward slightly, his body language and expression are virulent and venomous. The entire café is watching us and both Drew and Fitz have moved behind me. "I'll see you tomorrow Eli," I assert grabbing my backpack. I smile at Fitz before Drew and I leave the café.

"So Eli seems to be having a little trouble letting you go," Drew comments as we begin walking to Owen's.

"Yeah I don't know what I hated more; when I thought our time meant nothing and he was ignoring me or now that he's obsessing over Vegas Night and thinks we're still together."

"I don't know about you but I think I'd take ignoring and thinking our time meant nothing to scary obsessive," Drew comments.

"Is it wrong that I know I could hurt Eli, well sort of he'd have to grab me right I've only had seven classes, but when he looks at me like that I kind of just feel sorry for him?"

"No it's not wrong you and Eli dated for like a century in high school years. I'm sure it's hard to look at him and not see everything you shared. I felt that way about Alli, even when she looked like she wanted to kill me."

"I think she's forgiven you now. I just can't believe Eli would ever hurt me, even when he looks at me like that."

"Yeah well just remember that you know how to hurt him if he tries," Drew says as we approach Owen's house. Drew knocks on the door and Tris answers.

"Owen's not back from practice yet," Tris tells us.

"That's okay we'll wait in the gym. Drew this is Owen's brother Tristan," I introduce them.

"Nice to meet you," Drew nods.

"Owen's gym is this way," I tell Drew showing him to the home gym. "We can warm up until Owen gets here, he should be here soon."

"Cool," Drew grins.

"I'm going to change into some better clothes for working out," I tell Drew.

He nods and starts hitting the punching bag and I change in the washroom. Drew's still hitting the punching bag when I get back. I start to worry he's going to hurt himself by punching the bag so I get him to stretch and start warming up. We're still doing exercises when Owen gets home.

"You guys are early I wasn't expecting you yet."

"Yeah the interview didn't take that long. Eli did think it was a date and he wanted me to go back to his place. We've been warming up," I tell Owen.

"I knew he didn't think it would just be an interview," Owen grimaces before greeting me with a kiss.

Owen jumps right in and starts showing Drew the stances and punches. I review some of it with them but also work on elbow strikes and palm heel strikes. We spend a couple of hours at the lesson, Drew and I stay for dinner at Owen's and then he drops us both at home taking Drew home first.

"I'll see you tomorrow GF," Owen says kissing me when he pulls up to my house.

"See you in the morning BF," I grin getting out of the car. I lose the smile when I look at my e-mail and find Katie asking for an article. I look at my notes from the meeting and twist my mouth. There isn't much to tell Eli is being vague and scary how am I going to make an article out of this?

 **(ADAM)**

"Hi Adam," Clare greets coming to her locker Wednesday morning.

"Hey Drew said the lesson went well last night, he was still practicing when he got home."

"He learned fast better than I did although maybe that comes from all the sports he played. I think it will do him some good, better than punching a wall anyway," she remarks.

"That's for sure I was more scared when I saw him doing that then when I heard he was in the hospital after getting beat up."

"He'll be okay Adam," Clare says with a reassuring smile and putting her hand on my arm in a comforting manner. I grin at my best friend and close my locker.

"So the interview with Eli didn't go so well?"

"I honestly didn't think Eli saw it as anything but an interview but he called it a date and wanted me to go back to his place. There are times when I worry about him Adam," she sighs.

"He's just having more trouble letting go than you are. He'll get over it, and if he tries anything you can hurt him. Come on let's get to civics class," I comment putting my arm around her and we start walking down the hall.

"Leaving me for Adam, I see how it is," Owen says in a jocular tone approaching from the other end of the hall.

"Yep Clare was just too much for even you to handle," I shoot back with the same tone and Clare giggles. She kisses my cheek and then leaves my arm to greet Owen with a kiss.

"See you at lunch GF," he grins releasing her. Any worry or stress Clare had over Eli has melted away and Clare wears a smile all the way to class and all because of Owen. Actually she wears the smile for most of class as well until Miss Cosnell starts a lecture and Clare has to take notes.

"You know you've been in love twice since I've known you and I've never been in love once," I comment as we walk from civics to math class.

"I'm not in love with Owen we've only been dating a few days. I did love Eli, he will always be my first love," she says in a somber tone and then looks at me with a smile. "We just need to find you a girl who appreciates everything that is you."

"Good luck, they're either disgusted, want to use me before they come out or just don't know how it works with me being in a girl's body."

"Don't give up hope Adam, if you'd told me a few weeks ago I'd be happily dating Owen Milligan I would have had you committed," she says just as we walk into math class.

"I'm not entirely sure we shouldn't have you committed for dating Owen, I'm still keeping my eye on him. What are we talking about?" Alli questions as Clare and I sit down.

"Finding Adam a girl," Clare grins before I can stop her.

"Yes Adam needs a girl, we'll find him one," Jenna smiles.

"Definitely we'll start screening candidates at lunch," Alli grins.

"I'll help," Hannah offers.

"No that's okay I don't think this is a good idea," I argue.

"No it's a fabulous idea," Alli replies.

"Guys can't you do something they're your girlfriends," I plead with Wes, K.C. and Dave.

"I think you should at least see who they find you," K.C. comments and the others nod in agreement so I give in. I doubt even Alli, Jenna and Hannah can find someone at the school that wants to go out with me.

At least they stop talking about it when Mr. Armstrong gives us a bunch of problems to work on. Doing my best to avoid Alli and the other girls at lunch I eat with Connor in the computer lab. It doesn't do much good as I see them all in third period science class.

"Adam what are you doing Saturday we found a date for you," Alli says.

"From this school?"

"Yes," Jenna nods.

"I…" I pause and look at Clare for help.

"Just go on the date Adam, you have nothing to lose and they'd never lead you into a trap," Clare advises.

"See listen to Clare," Alli urges.

"Okay fine," I give in and K.C. gives me a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Perfect we'll set it all up you just show up," Alli says with a slightly mischievous smile and I wonder what I got myself into.

All I can think about during third and fourth period is what girl they possibly could have found at this school that would like me. After school when Clare and I are walking to play practice however I'm distracted by the thought of what Eli might do during rehearsal.

"You came," Eli grins when he sees Clare.

"I do have more articles to write," she responds.

"We have final auditions today maybe you can talk to Fiona about costumes and sets," Eli tells her.

"Uh sure," Clare shrugs and walks over to Fiona. I watch the two of them talk a second and then Fiona nods and they go sit down.

"Adam you can help with auditions, you know Clare almost as well as I do, I need to find the perfect Clara," Eli says.

"Okay," I shrug.

I sit at the table and Eli is looking at a list of people that are going to audition. He calls them up one at a time, since no one has seen the script yet they're either using lines from other plays or pretending to be Clare. Thankfully Fiona had the good sense to take Clare out of the room for this. Eli makes notes and thanks everyone and then other people audition and he makes more notes but these are mostly guys are none are trying to act like Clare so I doubt they're auditioning for the part of Clara.

Eli gets up and I see the script protruding from his bag so I take it out. No one else has seen it, we did a small read through but he's told us that he made changes several times including last night. I see a bunch of things have been crossed out and re-written. When we first read the script it did portray Vegas Night and the day leading to it fairly well, at least it was that day and night from Eli's perspective. It was still a little one sided but in the end Clare and Eli, I mean Clara and Ari decided they were in love and strong enough to get past the events of that night. Now instead of just Fitz as the antagonist, sorry Fritz, there's now a second antagonist named Rowan, one guess who that is! If that isn't bad enough he's even added Jake in as Blake who lives in Clara's house, that part is unfinished but he has notes about Jake, I mean Blake, being another obstacle for Eli, I mean Ari getting Clara. It's not even close to what happened on Vegas Night or before or after. And most insulting to me personally is the addition of Lou, who is clearly based on my brother who's never ever been interested in Clare. Yet in the script Drew, I mean Lou, keeps Ari from taking Clara to his house. Eli's even villainized my brother! This script is ridiculous, I don't even know what this is and it just angers me that he would do this.

"You can't be looking at that," Eli says yanking the script from my hands.

"Eli you can't possibly make that the final script."

"No I have to finish the part with Blake and decide how it ends."

"Eli you villainize everyone including the girl you claim to love. Next you'll be writing me in as an antagonist and someone trying to keep Clare away from you. You've already added my brother."

"Don't be ridiculous Adam, you're the only loyal friend in the script. The only other boy I ever trust with Clare."

"You mean the only one Ari trusts with Clara right? Andrew, the character based on me, is the only one Ari trusts with Clara?"

"This," Eli says squeezing the script in his hands, "is art imitating life. You are the only other one I trust with Clare. She doesn't know what she's doing but soon everyone will know what a heartless ice princess Clare is and how she rips out the hearts of the men that love her."

"Is that really what you want to do Eli? You claim to love Clare but this play you're putting on for the entire school is basically slander. This isn't just hurtful to Clare it's hurtful to Owen and Fitz and Jake who's never done anything. You can put on your play Eli but I won't be a part of it," I tell him getting up and grabbing my backpack. I walk out and find Clare with Fiona sitting on the floor. "Clare it's time to go you have class," I comment in a slightly angrier tone than I mean to. She looks at me but doesn't argue and just puts her notebook away.

"Thanks for the interview Fiona, maybe we can continue this tomorrow," Clare says standing up.

"Sure see you guys tomorrow," Fiona nods getting up and going back in the auditorium.

"You know I don't have class today Owen switched me to private lessons so I wouldn't distract him in class."

"Yeah I know but I don't think you should be there anymore I got a peek at the script."

"That bad?"

"Worse, he's added Owen and Jake," I tell her.

"Jake? Why would he add Jake? I'm not dating Jake, the only time I've been to dinner with him is when our parents announced they were getting married."

"I know but Jake or rather Blake lives in your house and is there to keep Eli away from you. I can't even call them by their character names anymore the script is just…I don't even have words. Eli even added my brother as a villain that prevents you from going to Eli's house," I enlighten her.

"Because of what happened yesterday? Drew didn't do anything except stand behind me, Fitz did the same, they didn't even say anything. Drew and I walked out together but that was it. Eli wrote him in just because of that?"

"What worries me most is I don't think he sees what he's doing, how hurtful the play is to you. At first I thought it might be therapeutic for him, expressing what he feels happened on Vegas Night and how it affected him but now it's just so far from any truth the whole thing has become sycophantic," I sigh as we walk into my basement and my brother looks over at us.

"Hi Clare," Drew smiles at her and she smiles back.

"I had to get her out of there and away from Eli," I tell him.

"Why what did psycho boy do now?" Drew asks and I twist my mouth at him for the name but I do tell him what I just told Clare about Eli's latest script alterations and additions. "So this play he's doing is becoming a crazy show about how great he is and how terrible everyone else is," Drew comments.

"Yeah pretty much. Clare I know you wanted to be on the school paper but you can't keep doing this. Katie put you on the play vindictively because Sav essentially forced her to put you on the paper. Having you around just seems to fuel Eli's fires and it gives him a reason to continue being around you which allows him to keep having reason to talk to you and watch you and it's not good for anyone."

"I know," she sighs, "I was hoping if I proved myself with this assignment that Katie would put me on something real. I don't think she will though and Eli is not taking things well but I want to be a journalist and being on the high school paper is the first step."

"High school papers don't cover much news, or really any news outside of the school. Dave and I have been talking about doing a radio station. We can talk to Sav and Simpson tomorrow if he approves you can do it with us. If you don't want to be an on air personality you could be a writer or producer or something. And if that's not enough journalism for you then you can start your own online blog," I tell her partly pleading with her to stop writing about Eli's play because I'm worried what will happen if this continues.

"Radio journalism can be cool, we'll be censored of course but we're censored on the school paper. A blog's not a bad idea either," she says and I grin.

"Good I'll talk to Dave in the morning, since you're already here you want to stay for dinner and do homework together?" I ask Clare.

"Yeah if it's okay with your mom. Owen is teaching class but he might be able to pick me up when he's done," she says.

While she calls Owen I go upstairs to ask Mom if she can stay for dinner and Mom says it's fine. Clare left a message for Owen but if he can't pick her up we can take her home. Now that I'm assured that she'll no longer be covering the play we start on our homework.

 **(OWEN)**

"Owen I don't think I'm doing the headbutt right can you show me?" One of the girls in class asks. She's one of the two that are always flirting with me.

"Keep your shoulders back," I tell her straightening her shoulders. "Okay let's see what you all remember," I tell them and everyone stops what they're doing and lines up. I call out various moves and watch people doing them, correcting them as I need to. I finish with a pretty hard combination but most of the students are able to do it. "Okay that's it, great class everyone. Remember that I won't be here on Friday it's our championship hockey game and I'll be playing in that. Dan will teach the class and I'll see you all next Monday," I tell them ending class. Most everyone goes into the locker rooms but the two girls that are always flirting with me remain in the room.

"Looks like that other girl dropped out, the one from your school. She probably couldn't handle it, she did sit out class because she hurt herself," one of the girls remarks and I realize she's talking about Clare. My ego does enjoy them flirting with me but I have a girlfriend now that I really like and I should probably tell them that I have a girlfriend. It may not stop them from flirting, if they're anything like Bianca or Alli it will just entice them more but still they should know I have a girlfriend.

"If you're talking about Clare I moved my girlfriend to private lessons. See you two next Monday," I say before going to the locker room. I grab my stuff from the locker and get in my car, since I'm not waiting to take Clare home there's nothing to wait for. I get out my phone to text Mom that I'm on my way home but I see a missed call from Clare. I listen to the message and find out she's at Adam's and is wondering if I can pick her up after class. So I text Mom that I'll be home in a bit and drive to the Torres house. I go to the basement door and find Clare on the sofa with Adam and Drew. "Hi GF need a lift home?"

"Yes thank you BF," she smiles. She hugs Adam and waves to Drew and I wave to them both. "So I'm quitting the school paper," she informs me when we're in my car.

"I thought you were determined to stick it out?"

"I was but Adam got a look at the script, apparently not only has Eli added you as a villain but he also added Jake and Drew. Adam was worried about it and pointed out that with me covering the play and having to be around Eli it just adds fuel to the fire. We're both remined of it all daily. Adam and Dave are going to talk to Simpson about a radio station and Adam suggested I could work on that instead of the paper."

"Sounds like a good idea, far better than you working on the paper and being around Eli every day."

"Yeah I think so too. How was class tonight?"

"Good of course those two girls flirted with me again. You better watch out you've got some competition," I tease her.

"That's okay I'm leaving you for Adam anyway remember?" She teases back. "Although if he actually likes this girl Alli, Hannah and Jenna are setting him up with on Saturday he may have his own girlfriend soon."

"Good 'bout time Adam had a girl," I remark as I pull up to her house.

"Yeah I hope she really does like him Adam is a great guy, I wish more people could see that," she says before leaning over to kiss me goodnight. "Thanks for the ride BF I'll see you tomorrow."

"It looks like Jake and Glen are sleeping over and you have a ride in the morning but if you need a ride I'll happily pick you up."

"Thanks but I think I'm good I'll see you at school," she smiles before getting out of the car.

I watch her go inside before I drive home. Mom kept dinner warm for me and I take it into my room to do homework. It's after midnight by the time I'm done and I shower and go to bed. Waking to my alarm the next morning I check my phone but there's nothing from Clare asking for a ride so I get ready for school and eat at the house before leaving for school. I see Jake's truck when I park and I walk in looking for Clare at her locker, she's not there but Alli and Jenna are.

"She's in Simpson's office with Sav, Adam and Dave," Alli tells me.

"Guess they're talking to him about the radio station," I comment.

"Yeah Sav liked the idea and agreed to be in charge and we all thought it was good for her to get away from El," Alli says.

"Agreed. I'll see her at lunch, later."

They wave and I go to my locker. I get my books and Drew comes to his locker nodding to me.

"No bloody knuckles this time that's a good sign," I remark.

"Yeah Mom thinks the lessons are a good idea and she agreed to get me a punching bag so I could practice on that. Clare and I practiced a little last night too. Did she tell you about the radio station?"

"Yeah I think it's a good idea."

Bianca soon joins us and the three of us hang out until the bell then B and I walk to homeroom. We reach the door at the same time Eli does and he gives me a glare of death.

"You want something Emo Boy?" Bianca snarls at him.

"Ignore him B," I assert pulling her into class.

Aside from Eli looking like he wants to kill me every time he sees me the morning is pretty slow and I spend a lot of time either thinking of Clare or tomorrow night's game. When the bell rings for lunch I wave to B and walk to Clare's locker hoping to find her there since I'm sure she's left her second period math class already.

"Hey BF," she smiles when she sees me closing her locker before pecking my cheek with her soft lips.

"Come I'm taking you to lunch at The Dot GF," I inform her and she smiles.

I take her hand and we walk to the café. Fitz is working, he usually is I'm not sure he does anything anymore but work and go to church, and hopefully spend time with Meghan. We order from him and sit down near the window, mostly because I want to see who's coming.

"Mr. Simpson approved the radio station. Dave and Adam are putting up signup sheets and they and Sav will start auditioning people after school. Alli and Jenna want to do a fashion and entertainment report in the afternoons and I'm going to be a writer, producer and do a world news section in the mornings. Sav will supervise and do music at lunch and Miss Oh agreed to be our teacher supervisor so all the copy has to get approved by her first. I'm excited though and it will be much better than working on the school paper and only covering the play. I already left my resignation on Katie's desk. I didn't tell her I was working on the radio station just that I quit the paper I'm sure she thinks I decided I couldn't handle working with Eli."

"And what about Eli? You going to tell him that you won't be covering the play anymore?"

"Adam volunteered to inform Eli I was no longer working on the paper and thereby no longer covering the play."

"Good maybe some space will help him come to his senses. I'm not sure if he's trying to hurt you with the play or get you back," I remark just as Fitz brings our food.

"Trying to hurt her, Eli needs help," Fitz comments setting our food down before walking back behind the counter.

"Let's not talk about my ex over lunch," she requests taking a bite of her food.

"Fair enough, what should we talk about? Who is Adam being set up with on Saturday?"

"I don't know they won't even tell me. Adam is getting more and more nervous about it although he's trying not to show it. Drew's an expert at dating though I'm sure he'll be able to calm Adam down and help him out Saturday. Adam promised to call and tell me all about it, you'll probably still be at my house helping Glen and Jake move in."

"Yeah what time should I get there?"

"We're meeting at their place at nine but you can come over to my place a little before that and ride with Mom and I," Clare offers.

"Sure sounds good I'll be there bright and early," I reply and Clare smiles.

We finish lunch and we walk back to school holding hands. We spend the rest of lunch together and I walk her to science class after lunch, she gives me a soft kiss at the door. Afternoon classes seem to drag on a bit but I'm a bit anxious to get to practice and to teach Drew and Clare this afternoon. As we're leaving fourth period Eli purposely bumps into me and since we're in school I let it pass. If he tries that off school grounds I will hurt him, very badly. Practice is pretty grueling, Coach works us hard because tomorrow is the championship game. I'm starving when I leave practice and grab some food on the way home, scarfing it down in the car. When I get home Clare and Drew are already here warming up in the gym.

"Hey GF I just need to change and I'll be right in. Why don't you guys review what we went over last time," I say before stealing a kiss from Clare.

I change quickly and go back in. Drew is many classes behind Clare so after I have him show me the stances we did last time I teach him open palm strikes. I have him practice on the punching bag and I work with Clare on headbutting, I even borrowed a couple of the helmets from the gym. I really got permission to borrow them and everything I didn't just steal them. Once she has that down I have her work on fist and elbow strikes while I teach Drew palm heel strikes. We work for over two hours before I end it. They probably could have kept going, especially Drew, but I was exhausted and starving. Clare decides to hang out for a bit and finish her homework with me although she tells me she and Drew ate at The Dot earlier so she's not hungry. Drew calls his mom to come get him so he hangs out with us until she gets here. After Audra picks up Drew we take my dinner to my room and Clare begins on her homework.

"This isn't too much for you is it?" Clare asks looking up at me from her math homework.

"What do you mean?" I question with a mouth full of food.

"Hockey, class three days a week, school, homework, private lessons two days a week, me?"

I scowl at her for adding herself to the list, leaning across my bed to snatch her lips in a sizzling passionate kiss.

"You are the best thing about my life right now. I love that you're learning Krav Maga, I love teaching you and doing the private lessons. It's good for Drew too, I like teaching him and helping him learn. I also like teaching the class, and hockey is done on Friday after that I'm not in any sports until football next fall. I don't like homework but I don't have much a choice with that or school."

"I just don't want you to overwork yourself, Drew and I could join the class again."

"No I prefer giving you private lessons, trust me it's not too much but I think it's cute that you're worried about me," I grin and this time she scowls at me.

I just laugh and kiss her again. I finish eating and she hangs out doing homework for a bit but her school night curfew is ten so I make sure to get her home on time. I open the car door for her and walk her to her front door and she kisses me goodnight on the stoop. I wait until she's inside with the door locked before I go to my car.

"She will never love you," I hear Eli say as I slip my key into my car door.

I turn around to see him giving me that death glare again. I open my mouth to say something and he cold cocks me!

 **It's not a terrible cliffhanger just a small one. The update will pick up from right here and will also include the championship game and Jake and Glen moving in.**


	8. The Song is Over it's all Behind Me

**And we're back! I hope everyone had a nice holiday.**

 **Guest reviewers making story requests please be sure to check my profile page for a response I often have questions or need to clarify things. If I don't hear from you before I attempt to plot it may not ever become a story or I will have use what I think you said/or what I think works better.**

 **In case you didn't see them over the break I did put up new pictures in the 200 Stories Gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors website. I hope to have a another ten up by sometime Saturday.**

 **Ch. 8 The Song is Over it's all Behind Me**

 **(OWEN)**

Eli's fist hits me right in the eye, it stings but it's not even enough to daze me. Eli tries to hit me again but I grab his fist and push back. Using what I know I spin him around and shove him into my car.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore fucking get over it," I growl at him pushing him away from me. "You stay away from her you crazy possessive prick or next time I won't hold back," I warm him. Then I get in my car and start driving home, it only occurs to me as I start driving that Eli might go up to Clare's house and try to do something. They dated for a while I'm sure he knows how to get in. So I maneuver to get my phone out of my pocket and call Clare.

"Hi, didn't you just leave my house?" Clare giggles when she answers.

"Yeah and was accosted by Eli, he may still be lurking outside your house be careful," I tell her.

"I'll make sure all the doors are locked," she says and I hear her getting up and walking out of her room.

"Be careful he sucker punched me," I remark.

"How badly did you hurt him?"

"What do you mean how badly did I hurt him? He sucker punched me!"

"I heard you but I know you can take his punch you're trained in Krav Maga he's not," she replies.

"I didn't hurt him, well shoving him into the car probably hurt but I didn't hit him. I did tell him to stay away from you," I enlighten her.

"Owen!" She censures me.

"What?"

"I hate possessive and territorial," she groans.

"I'm not, well not really. It's a guy thing okay, anyway I know you can take care of yourself but that boy is crazy, he could actually hurt you," I reply.

"The doors are locked he can't get in, if he does or even tries I'll call the cops. Anyway, I know some moves now myself."

"I know and I know you can take care of yourself but I want you to be safe."

"And I appreciate it," she says and I hear the grin on her lips.

"I'm home now and I still have some homework, I'll see you tomorrow. If Eli does try something call me," I insist.

"I will, good night Owen."

I say goodnight and hang up going inside and to my room, finish my homework and get right to bed. We have a game tomorrow which means a morning practice and getting up early. I fall asleep quickly but it feels like my alarm goes off too soon and I groan as I get up and turn off my alarm. I eat a light breakfast and head straight to the rink for practice. Coach works us hard because of the championship game tonight. I shower after practice and go to The Dot for a second breakfast because I'm starving. I scarf it down and head to school, when I get to school I hear Clare's voice on the radio and I know the radio station has begun airing. I smile hearing Clare's voice and go to the radio station to wave at Clare. She smiles and blows me a kiss, I blow one back and head to my locker. The morning goes by pretty quickly and at lunch time I meet Clare at her locker.

"You were great this morning," I grin. She turns around and then gasps when she sees my shiner, tenderly touching her fingers to the bruise.

"Eli did this?"

"I'm fine, it was a sucker punch if he hadn't sucker punched me he never would have made contact. I doubt he'll ever try again," I reply taking her hand and kiss her fingertips.

"I can't believe he hit you! I'm going to go talk to him," Clare says spinning around and I catch her arm.

"No you don't, talking to him is what he wants. Forget it I'm fine, let's go have lunch," I reply putting my arm around her waist and we walk to the caf. I buy us both lunch and we sit with Drew to eat. "You coming to the game tonight?" I ask Drew as we start eating.

"No staying home tonight, good luck though," Drew says.

"Thanks, you want to come over for a private lesson Sunday?" I ask him.

"Yeah sounds good," Drew nods.

"I'll be at the game tonight," Clare grins kissing my cheek.

"What happened to your eye?" Drew questions, I'm not sure if he just noticed or just decided to say something.

"Eli hit him," Clare answers for me.

"And he's still walking?" Drew asks.

"Because unlike him I can show restraint," I reply and Clare smiles.

We finish lunch and Drew walks with me to take Clare to class since the two of us both have forces of nature after lunch. I kiss Clare at the door to her classroom and then Drew and I walk to class. I see Eli again in fourth period, he was in both my morning classes and he spent the whole time glaring at me, but he does that every day so no one noticed any difference. Eli glares again in fourth period but I ignore him.

"Good luck tonight, we'll see you tomorrow," Jake says to me as we leave fourth period.

"Thanks, I'll be there with Clare and her mom," I reply with a grin and Eli pushes his way past us.

Bianca and Drew also wish me good luck as we leave class. The team gathers at the bus and it takes us over to the rink, we grab a snack while Coach talks about strategy, then we change and go out to the ice to warm up. When people begin arriving I look in the audience for Clare, when I see her I blow her a kiss and she blows one back. I don't have long to be distracted by her as we return to the locker room to rest a minute, hydrate and get one last strategy session with our coaches. When we're called out to the ice the other team has already been announced and is getting ready. We all get announced as we skate out, second string skates to the bench while the rest of us take our positions on the ice.

The game is tough, the other team won the playoffs last year but we come out victorious winning 4-2 thanks to some excellent ice skills on my behalf, if I do say so myself. After congratulating the other team on a well-played game they leave the ice and we skate around savoring our victory. Of course I blow a kiss to Clare before we head back to the locker room.

"That was some skilled playing Milligan, you're sure to be seeing scouts next year," Coach says as we begin getting out of our gear.

"Thanks Coach."

Before I shower I grab my phone from my locker and text Clare. I tell her that the team is going for pizza to celebrate our victory and that she's invited. Before she replies I get undressed and shower then change back into street clothes. The bus takes us all to pizza and I find Clare here with several of the other player's girlfriends and the puck bunnies.

"Great game, I'm proud of you," Clare smiles giving me a deep kiss when she sees me.

"Thanks," I grin when we break from the kiss.

Coach orders pizza for everyone, the team is starving and we go through three pizzas very quickly. Coach orders two more and some breadsticks, we're still pretty hyped up from the game and we stay at the pizza place until they tell us they're closing. Clare didn't really say anything while we were there but she seemed happy to be with me.

"I think I better get you home we've got a long day of moving tomorrow," I comment to Clare as we walk out. "The bus will take the team back to the school how did you get here?" I ask her.

"Some of the player's girlfriends gave me a ride, they said they could take me home so I'll see you tomorrow," she tells me giving me a tender kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow goodnight GF," I smile before getting on the bus with the other players.

 **(CLARE)**

I hear the doorbell as Mom and I are finishing breakfast Saturday morning. I know it's Owen so I get up to answer the door, I smile when I see him and stand aside to let him in.

"Good morning GF," he grins before stealing my lips for a kiss.

"Morning BF," I smile, "would you like some breakfast or coffee?"

"I ate thanks but coffee would be nice," Owen says. I take his hand and bring him into the kitchen.

"Good morning Owen thanks for your help," Mom says.

"No problem," Owen smiles as I pour him a cup of coffee.

Mom and I finish breakfast and Owen drinks his coffee then we get in Mom's car and she drives us to where Jake and Glen have been staying. Mom knocks on the door and Glen lets us in. We spend about an hour getting the boxes out of their place and then we follow them in their trucks to their storage unit. All the heavy lifting is in the storage unit although we're not getting all of it now, mostly Jake's furniture and some of the boxes in here, Mom and Glen still need to decide which furniture set to use. We let the guys get the heavy furniture and the heavy boxes while Mom and I get the lighter stuff. Then it's back home, while the guys begin unloading Mom and I make sandwiches and then we all eat together. After lunch we finish bringing everything in and we get all of Jake's furniture up to his room but then it's up to Jake and Glen to unpack.

"Thanks for all your help today Owen," Glen says when we're done.

"No problem," Owen smiles shaking his hand before looking at my mom, "is it okay if I take Clare out? I'll have her home by curfew."

"Yes that's fine Owen," Mom smiles.

I hug Mom goodbye and leave with Owen going out to his car. We go downtown and watch a movie before going to dinner, then we walk down the harbor to get dessert. After that Owen takes me home, walking me to the door and giving me a tender kiss goodnight.

"You coming over tomorrow for the lesson with Drew?"

"I think so, I think my mom wants us to spend some family time together but I'll find out what the plan is and call you later," I reply.

"Cool," Owen smiles before going down to his car.

I watch him get into his car and wave as he drives off, then I go inside and turn off the porch light. Mom's at the table with Glen and I ask her what the plan is tomorrow, telling her that Owen is giving a lesson to me and Drew. Mom does indeed want us to spend some time together as a family but if I find out what time the lesson is we can do family time before or after. So I go upstairs and text Owen, but he's driving home so it takes a little bit for him to answer. He says he'll check with Drew about what time is good for him and let me know. We spend about an hour texting back and forth before deciding on four in the afternoon and then me, and Drew if he wants, can stay for pizza at Owen's. So I tell Mom and Glen who say that we'll spend the morning and early afternoon together as a family. They can drop me at Owen's and then Jake can do what he wants for dinner while Mom and Glen go out to dinner. I go back up to my room and get my pajamas before leaving my room for the washroom to shower, I leave my room just as Jake leaves his room and he also appears to be going to the washroom to shower.

"Sorry I've never shared a washroom with anyone before, besides my dad in the temporary housing," Jake apologizes.

"That's okay it's been a few years since Darcy and I shared one. I'll have to remember to lock the door each time," I comment somewhat uncomfortably, it's going to be interesting having an older brother.

"Yeah me too, you shower first I can wait," Jake replies and I smile.

I go into the washroom and be sure I lock the door to be safe. I turn on the shower and get undressed, I want to take a very long shower because I did sweat quite a bit when we were moving all the stuff. However, Jake also need to shower and so I wash up quickly, turn off the water and finish getting ready for bed before leaving the washroom. I'm up pretty late on my laptop and then Mom wakes us at eight so we can all have breakfast together. After breakfast we go on a hike, then down to the beach and out to lunch and then play mini-golf after which it's time for me to get to Owen's. Mom reminds me to be home by curfew.

"Hey Clare," Tris smiles when he opens the door for me.

"Hi Tris."

"Owen and Drew are in the gym," he tells me.

"Thanks," I smile and walk back to the gym.

"Hey GF," Owen grins greeting me with a kiss, "Drew work on the palm-heel strikes and straight punches on the punching bag. I'm going to show Clare knees and control positions."

For the next hour Owen works with both of us on various strikes and moves. Then his Mom orders us pizza and we continue with the lesson until the pizza arrives. The three of us eat in the living room, Tris also has pizza but Owen's parents are going out to eat.

"You guys did well today, now that hockey's over I'll have more time so we can do a lesson Tuesday after school. You don't need to be at the radio station after school do you?" Owen asks before taking a large bite of pizza.

"No I'm sure Adam and Dave can handle it," I reply.

We talk a little while we eat, mostly about school although I do ask Drew about Adam's date last night but Drew says Adam wouldn't talk about it. After cleaning up Owen decides he should get us home. He tells Tris we're leaving and we grab our stuff, Owen flips on the porch light and we walk outside and then we all gasp at the same time when we see that all four of Owen's tires have been slashed!

"What the fuck?" Owen exclaims.

"Dude this was vandalism you should call the cops," Drew says.

"Who the hell would vandalize my car?" Owen growls.

"If I had to guess I'd say Clare's crazy ex," Drew comments.

I hate to think Eli could have had something to do with this but his behavior, and this whole thing with the play it's pretty troublesome. Owen calls the police and Drew calls his mom while I look at Owen's car wondering if Eli could have really been involved with this.

"Cops are on their way, this sucks and if Eli did do this I'm going to kill him," Owen snarls.

"My mom's coming to get me and Clare, we'll take Clare home. She said the cops would probably want us to give a statement even though we didn't hear anything," Drew says.

"Thanks, let's wait inside," Owen says and we go back in.

"I thought you guys were leaving?" Tris asks when we come in.

"Someone slashed my tires, the cops are on the way," Owen informs him.

"What? Who would slash your tires?"

"We think Eli, Clare's crazy ex, did," Owen responds.

"Have you called Mom and Dad?" Tris asks.

"No but I called the cops, I'll text Dad so they don't freak out when they see the cop car here," Owen replies before calling his dad. "He said they'd be home soon they're just finishing dinner," Owen tells us when he hangs up.

"My mom might get here before the cops since it's not an emergency," Drew comments.

"I'm going to call my mom and let her know that I'll be late," I remark getting out my phone. I call the house phone since Mom doesn't usually look at her cell phone in the evening.

"Hello?" Glen answers and it's a little odd to hear his voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Glen is my mom around?"

"She's in the washroom do you want me to have her call you back?"

"No that's okay can you just let her know that I'll be a little late getting home please? Mrs. Torres will bring me home but all of Owen's tires were slashed, he called the cops but it might take them a while to get here and Drew and I may need to make statements."

"I'm glad you kids are alright, I'll let your mom know."

I tell Glen thanks and hang up and the four of us wait. We're all silent, I don't know what the others are thinking about but I'm wondering if Eli could have really done this. Is Eli truly that vindictive and malicious?

We all jump a little when there's a knock on the door. Owen answers it and lets Audra in. She hugs Drew before Owen introduces her to Tris.

"I can't believe in this neighborhood someone slashed your tires Owen. Who would have done such a thing?" Audra exclaims.

"My guess is Eli," Drew speaks up.

"Eli? You really think he could have done this?" Audra asks.

"I never thought he'd do something like write a play about us for the whole school to see or crash his car so I'd come see him in the hospital. He's supposed to be on mood stabilizers to keep him from, well, feeling things but he's either not taking them or they're not working like they were," I sigh just as the door opens and Owen's parents come in.

While Owen and his dad are out looking at the car and the damage the cops arrive. Seeing that the cops have arrives we all go outside. One officer is taking pictures of the car while the other is talking to Owen.

"…we were all inside but I'm pretty sure Eli Goldsworthy did this. He goes to school with us and he used to date my girlfriend," Owen is telling the officer before he puts his arm around me.

"But no one saw him doing it?" The officer asks.

"No, we were all inside, eating dinner and cleaning up. Before that we were in the back in the gym although it must have happened while we were eating," I speak up.

"Well we'll file a report and send it to your insurance company. We'll talk to a few of the neighbors it's possible one of them saw something. Without any solid proof that this Goldsworthy kid did slash your tires we won't be able to arrest him," the officer says. Owen nods a little but he still looks pissed, understandably so.

"Thanks officer we'd like a copy of the report and the pictures," Owen's dad comments putting his hand on Owen's shoulder.

"Of course," the officer replies.

"I should get Clare home and we should be getting home, this really is terrible Owen," Audra remarks giving him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Drew," Owen says giving Dew a guy hug. "See you tomorrow GF," Owen grins before stealing my lips for a tender kiss.

"Goodnight BF," I smile. Drew and I return inside for our stuff before getting in the car with Audra.

"If Eli did do it I'll bet he's gloating about it tomorrow," Drew comments as we drive to my house.

"I'd like to think that Eli couldn't do something like that but I just don't know anymore, just the other night he confronted Owen and punched him right outside of my house," I sigh.

"Perhaps I should call Cece, even that behavior sounds like Eli's not taking his meds," Audra replies. Somehow I don't think calling Cece is going to work, if Eli's not taking his meds he's hiding it from his parents I have no doubt.

"See you tomorrow Clare," Drew grins when Audra parks at my house.

"See you Drew, thanks for the ride Mrs. Torres," I smile waving to them both as I get out of the car.

"Hi Sweetie, that's too bad about Owen's tires who could do such a thing?" Mom comments as she hugs me when I come in the door.

"Not sure but we were just inside when it happened and didn't see anything," I reply. I don't want to tell her we're all thinking Eli did it because I don't want to her to worry. "I'm going to go take a shower," I announce before she or Glen can say anything else.

After setting my stuff down in my room and grabbing my pajamas I go into the washroom and lock the door. Since Jake isn't waiting to shower, that I'm aware of, I take a nice long shower. Unfortunately I can't stop my mind from wandering to Eli and wondering if he really could have done something as cruelly vengeful and retaliatory as slashing Owen's tires. I begin thinking back on everything, everything I witnessed him do, everything Adam or someone else told me about him doing or saying. Eli's behavior, attitudes and ideas are not getting increasingly dangerous they've always been that way and I've been too blind to see it.

I turn off the water and get my pajamas on, when I go back to my room I call Adam and spend the next several hours talking to him about Eli, our relationship, and how different things are with Owen. We hang up a little after midnight and I get ready for bed, I have a terrible time getting to sleep and when I finally do I have a disturbing dream about Eli. It's a terrible dream, a dream I struggle to get out of, to wake up from but in the dream I'm so helpless. When I finally am able to wake up and come out of the dream it's only because my alarm sounds. I jolt awake with a shriek and in tears because of the dream, shaking and panting I don't even hear the knocking on my bedroom door.

"Clare are you okay? I thought I heard you scream and you didn't reply when I knocked on the door," Jake says poking his head in and I force out a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a bad dream," I reply.

"Must have been an awful one, you want me to put on some coffee?"

"Yeah coffee sounds good thanks Jake I'll be down in a few minutes."

Jake gives me a grin and closes my door. I get up and change for school before going into the washroom. It's obvious that I didn't sleep, there's circles under my eyes and I look haggard. After washing my face and thanks to the deceptive effects of makeup I look fresh by the time I go downstairs for breakfast.

"Glen and I are meeting with some potential catering places for the wedding and we'll eat while we're out so you kids are on your own for dinner. You can order pizza," Mom says putting some money on the table.

"Thanks Helen," Jake smiles while I just nod.

I eat a little for breakfast but mostly drink the coffee. After eating and cleaning up Jake drives us to school.

"You sure you're okay?" Jake asks touching my arm. I snap out of my thoughts and realize we're at school. I wonder how long we've been here.

"Yeah it's just…" my sentence trails off as I hesitate to tell Jake.

"I know we're not quite family yet and you don't know me all that well but you can talk to me," Jake encourages.

"How much do you know about my relationship with Eli?"

"Only what I've heard. I know he did not take the breakup well and crashed his car into a telephone pole which is why he had a cane and a boot when school started back up after March break. I've heard rumors he was a hoarder and his ex is dead after being hit by a car. But most of that was rumor so I don't know what's true, well besides him having a cane and boot because I saw those."

"All the rest of that is also true. Julia, his ex, had a bad home life and she practically lived at their house. She and Eli got in a fight and she ran out and was hit by a car and Eli began hoarding after that although it has gotten better. I even helped him clear out his room," I comment with a half-smile thinking back to that day in his room and then I let out a deep sigh. "As long as I've known him his moods have been…not sure unpredictable is the right word but they would change in a split second. I went with Fitz to a dance last year, I went because he was threatening to beat Eli and Adam up and said he'd leave them alone if I went to the dance with him. When Eli found out he wanted me to poison Fitz's drink with ipecac."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and I refused but later at the dance when I brought Fitz and Eli together to apologize Eli put ipecac in Fitz's drink. Fitz threw up and then scared Eli with a knife in the hall. Fitz was arrested and sent to juvie where he found God and was released early, he has turned his life around and now works at The Dot. Eli and I didn't talk for all of break but when we returned to school we began dating, about the same time is when I found out that my parents were getting divorced. I admit I did use his bad guy side hoping to get my parents attention, believe it or not Eli really was there for me and supportive during that. That's also when I found out about Eli's hoarding. After we got past that things were good, we were happy and then Fitz returned. As soon as Eli saw Fitz was back he totally changed. If it had just been scared after what happened I would have understood but it wasn't just fear. Eli became extremely possessive, I hated it but I didn't want to lose my relationship with Eli, not at first anyway."

"That wasn't enough for you to break up with him?" Jake exclaims.

"I know I probably should have seen the signs but I was blind to it because of the way I felt about him. Even though I thought we'd moved past Fitz being back Eli had changed, he continued to be possessive and almost obsessed with spending time with me. I wasn't really scared until Eli wrote a short story, it was well written and won a contest appearing in a graphic novel only Eli changed the ending. I'd been helping him with it and edited the story for him but after Fitz came back Eli changed the story so that the main character, based on him, kills and drinks the blood of his true love so they can be together forever."

"I take it the love interest in this was based on you?"

"Yes it was and that's when I began to get scared. Eli wanted us to go to a comic convention over March break, he and his dad even convinced my mom to let me go but I refused. I told him we needed space and went to the dance at school instead. Eli called me while at the dance, he sounded manic and told me I wanted space so he was giving me space and then I heard him crash his car. When I went to the hospital he was happy because I'd come to see him, so after yelling at him for being stupid I broke up with him. Again we didn't talk for all of break and when I saw him again he barely looked at me so I got mad."

"Yeah that part I saw," Jake comments.

"I thought that might be the last of his extreme behavior however he's now writing the play about us. He also punched Owen outside of our house the other night and we think he may have been the one to slash Owen's tires last night. We don't know that he was but I can't think of anyone else that would target Owen. I mean he hasn't always been such a great guy but no one else has such a grudge against him or would go to such extremes. I couldn't stop thinking about all of it last night and had a dream about Eli going nuts and trying to take me from Owen," I admit to my soon to be step-brother.

"Yeah I can see how all that would be disturbing and keep you from getting a good night's sleep. I think it's best if everyone stays away Eli."

"Yeah," I nod as we get out of the truck, "I wish it wasn't and Eli and I could be friends but he just seems to get more and more manic."

 **Update soon will probably pick up from right about here.**


	9. My Words like Silent Raindrops Fell

**There is now 110 stories represented in picture in the 200 stories gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors Website.**

 **Guest reviewers please remember to check my profile page for a response. Mary and Olivia please see my profile page for questions on your requests.**

 **Ch. 9 My Words like Silent Raindrops Fell**

 **(CLARE)**

"Hi GF," Owen grins when I leave the school radio station Monday morning. I smile and give him a quick kiss.

"Have you heard anything about your tires?" I ask him while he puts his arm around me and we start walking to my locker.

"Got the car towed to the shop this morning, called the insurance and sent them the pictures and police report. They'll pay for it and my mom will pick the car up this afternoon so I've got hers for the day. The cops canvased the neighborhood but no one saw anything. They said they'd question Eli today but it doesn't look good and I doubt he'll admit to anything," Owen says growling slightly at the last part. I stop walking and turn to him, he stops and raises an eyebrow wondering why I stopped us.

"At least the tires will be paid for and we don't know that Eli was the one," I remind him.

"Yeah I know what's your point?" Owen inquires narrowing his eyes at me just slightly. I know he's offended and I put my hand on his chest, the other on his shoulder standing on my tiptoes I softly brush my lips to his.

"Just to not confront him, the police will talk to him and I don't want you to get in trouble for fighting or confronting Eli," I reply when I take my lips away.

"I know exercise restraint," Owen says and I grin. We start walking again but I see Eli watching us and so does Owen, "Besides I can break him if it ever comes to it."

"I know but I don't want you to break him just ignore him. Let him do his play and we'll ignore him and be happy together," I comment.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Owen says with a lustful and slightly impish grin.

This time he's the one to stop us from walking. He lifts me by the waist putting me against the wall, I loop my arms around his neck just as our lips crash together in a vehement kiss. We continue kissing until Owen gets smacked upside the head and he breaks it to see who it was. Drew and Bianca stand there with grins and either one could have smacked him.

"You're going to get in trouble for making out in the halls," Bianca comments.

"It's probably worth it," Owen shoots back but he does put me down.

"I need to get to my locker anyway, see you for lunch BF?"

"Definitely GF," he smiles. I wave to them and walk to my locker finding Adam at his.

"Did Owen hear anything about his tires?" Adam questions.

"Insurance will pay, they'll question Eli but no witnesses and if Eli did do it then he's not likely to admit to it."

"Do you think Eli did it?"

"I don't know Adam," I sigh closing my locker and leaning against it. "I want to believe that he didn't but thinking about his behavior in the past it doesn't exactly seem out of the realm of things he would do. Enough about my crazy life when do I get to hear about your date?"

"It was incredible, she's amazing, beautiful, smart, determined, confident, and older."

"Like a senior?" I question as Adam closes his locker and we begin walking to class.

"Like going to U of T for business."

"I thought Alli, Jenna and Hannah found you a girl at the school?" I query.

"Technically they said she was from this school and she was, she graduated the year before you started, actually she knew your sister. Her name is Paige Michalchuk."

"Paige? I do remember Darcy talking about a Paige but they didn't get along, Paige had dated Darcy's boyfriend at the time, Spinner. Never mind what Darcy thought about her you obviously like her."

"A lot, she's amazing. We had dinner and then she drove out to this spot she knows and we just talked and then after I got home she called and we talked some more. She knows I'm trans but it doesn't bother her. She's been with girls before, well one anyway, and she's been with guys. I told her about what little dating history I have and she told me about everyone she dated, we just talked about everything until almost two in the morning," Adam grins with the goofy eyes of young love. We've now reached class and sit at our desks.

"So, when do I get to meet her?"

"I'm going out with her again tonight. You'll meet her soon but as much as I like her I don't know if there's a relationship yet. Even if we're nothing more than friends I'm glad Alli, Jenna and Hannah set me up with her," Adam says just as Alli and Jenna walk into class.

"We knew you two would be perfect together," Jenna grins.

"We've had one date, we have another one tomorrow, I really like her but I don't know if there's even a relationship yet let alone perfect for each other," Adam responds.

"We are great matchmakers we should go into business, us and Hannah. We can have the whole school paired off by Prom," Alli grins excitedly ignoring Adam's comment.

"Alli not everyone in the school wants a relationship right now," I tell her.

"Nonsense everyone wants someone. Besides if we find another girl for Eli maybe he'll call off this ridiculous vainglorious play he's putting on," Alli shoots back.

"Now that's a good idea," I respond just before Miss Cosnell begins class.

Since me, Adam, Jenna, Alli, Wes, Liam and K.C. all have math second period we all walk together. We greet Hannah, Dave and Connor as we sit at our desks. Alli and Jenna tell Hannah about Adam's perfect match and that they should go into business, Hannah likes the idea and all their boyfriends shake their heads.

"Ooh party this weekend," Alli exclaims excitedly as we leave second period for lunch.

"What party?" K.C. inquires.

"My house, my parents are gone all weekend at some conference thing for my dad. Party my place Friday night," Alli says.

"Aren't you forgetting about your brother?" I remind her.

"Sav won't care, he can invite Holly J and they can hide in his room," Alli grins taking my hand. She pulls me toward student council and the others follow. "Sav, couples party at our house Friday night," Alli informs her brother rather than ask.

"Couples?" Sav asks.

"Me and Dave, Hannah and Wes, Clare and Owen, Paige and Adam, Drew and Bianca I suppose, of course K.C. and Jenna. You and Holly J can "chaperone," Alli says with finger quotes, "from your room."

"Sounds like fun to me," Holly J grins which makes Sav grin.

"Fine but everyone out by one and you're cleaning up the next day," Sav tells her.

"Everyone but Jenna and Clare who will sleep over and we won't make a mess. Whatever mess we do make will be cleaned up," Alli assures her brother. "Adam you tell Paige and that brother of yours about the party. Clare tell Owen, Friday my place seven to one or whenever people have curfew whichever comes first I guess."

"Wes can Dave and I sleep over Friday night?" K.C. asks because Wesley's parents trust him so much his weekend curfew is two in the morning.

"Yeah sure," he shrugs as we split up to go to our lockers and lunch. Most of them will eat together but I'm eating with Owen, and Drew and Bianca probably.

"I'm eating with Owen, and I think Drew and Bianca you want to eat with us? We can tell them about Alli's not so subtle make-out party," I comment to Adam as we put our backpacks in our lockers.

"Sure, but now I'm a fifth wheel," he groans.

"You are not, you're my best friend and Drew's brother. I'll tell Owen I'm eating lunch alone with you if you want."

"No it's fine let's go, anyway I might have a girlfriend of my own soon. Although she doesn't go to this school so I'll still be a fifth wheel at lunch."

"Adam! Maybe Paige can meet you every lunch," I remark and he smiles.

We find them all at their lockers and we walk to the caf to get lunch, Drew buys Bianca's lunch but I pay for my own. Owen and Drew clear a table of grade nines and we sit down.

"So in celebration of Adam's potential new relationship Alli's throwing a couples party Friday night and we're all invited. Adam will invite Paige when he calls her tonight," I comment. I don't know if Adam was planning to call Paige tonight but he is now.

"A party at your ex-girlfriend's?" Bianca questions sounding not at all thrilled about the idea.

"Our relationship is ancient history and we're all wrong for each other," Drew reminds her.

"I'm sure once she's done pressuring Paige and I to get together she'll spend the night making out with Dave," Adam assures Bianca.

"Yeah I heard your date was with Paige Michalchuk. I remember her she was hot with a capital H," Owen remarks and then puts his arm around me, "not as hot as Clare of course."

"Yeah nice save," Drew teases him while Owen kisses my cheek.

"I know it probably doesn't sound that great to you bu…"

"Sounds great," Owen says cutting me off, "making out with you all night sounds wonderful," he says and I elbow him.

We talk some more about the party, Adam talks a lot about his date and Paige. We finish lunch and hang out some more, I leave the group first to use the washroom before class. When I leave the washroom I see Eli at his locker, I know I told Owen not to confront him but I can't help it and I walk right over.

"I knew you missed me Edwards," Eli smirks closing his locker.

"Did you slash Owen's tires?" I question ignoring his comment.

"I'm hurt you think I would stoop to such thuggery Edwards. After all a homophobic bully like Owen has lots of enemies I'm sure," Eli says.

"He may have last semester but not anymore Eli. He apologized to Adam, Riley, Zane and Alli. The only one that has a problem with him anymore is you Eli. Maybe your grudge isn't with Owen and you were doing it to get to me like this play of yours?"

"Clare the play is our story, it needs to be told like Romeo and Juliet, like Tristan and Isolde. You'll realize how wonderful we are together and you'll come back to me Clare. Owen is all wrong for you and you'll realize it soon enough," Eli says but his voice sounds almost detached and the look in his eyes is starting to scare me.

"What's that supposed to mean? Never mind, we broke up Eli and I'm dating Owen now, please just leave us alone. Leave me alone," I demand.

Eli gets very close to me, so close our noses almost touch, his eyes lock with mine, "Never." He whispers the word onto my lips and then turns and walks away.

I'm frozen, I can't move I'm just replaying the last few seconds over and over in my head. His words were threatening but what has me petrified by fear was not his words rather the look in his eyes. I'm so lost in the replay in my mind that when there's a hand on my shoulder I jump.

"You okay?" Adam questions.

"Yeah I just spoke to Eli about Owen's tires," I tell Adam turning to him and breaking out of my trance.

"And how did that go?" Adam questions as we start walking to our lockers.

"Not well, I should have listened to my own advice. I told Owen not to confront Eli and then I do it."

"So what did Eli say?"

"He didn't admit to slashing the tires, didn't entirely proclaim his innocence either though. He said he was insulted but didn't act it and tried to push the blame onto someone else who might have a grudge against Owen, only no one else still has a grudge, that I'm aware of anyway. But Owen has turned his life around in the last few months. Well then Eli just kept telling me that I'd realize that I belonged with him and would go back to him. I told him to leave me alone and he got right in my face, our noses were nearly touching, and whispered never."

"Creepy. Mom spoke to Cece last night but Eli swore he was on his meds and the right amount were gone from the bottle. He's got a therapy appointment tonight," Adam tells me.

"I hope it helps his eyes were terrifying Adam, almost crazed."

"Just remember you know how to hurt him if you really feel threatened," Adam says.

"Yeah maybe I'll have Owen work with me on actual take downs during our lesson tomorrow," I comment as we sit at our table in science class.

"Good plan, Drew should probably learn those too."

 **(OWEN)**

"I'll call you after class GF," I tell Clare sneaking into the radio station to kiss her before I leave. I spent an hour doing homework in the memorial garden while listening to my girlfriend on the radio station this afternoon, of course I heard her this morning. She was on for an hour this afternoon and just got off, now Alli and Jenna are on but Clare is also working as producer and will stick around for another hour or so. I on the other hand have a class to teach soon and I need to go prepare.

"Have a good one," she smiles giving me a tender kiss.

She goes back into the radio station with a grin and I start walking to the front doors. I pass Eli, he looks like he's walking to the auditorium with yet another revised script. He looks at me and smirks, not his usual smirk it's kind of gloating and evil. My instinct is to grab him by the shirt and hold him against the wall, tell him to stay away from me and Clare. But I'm not the bully anymore, I know I can beat the crap out of him but I don't need to so I choose to ignore him and walk out. I drive to the martial arts center and go into the boy's locker room to change, then I go out to the gym and start warming up. The first two in class are the two girls that are always flirting with me, Clare refers to them as my fan girls. They know I have a girlfriend but they keep flirting with me. I know they've told me their names before but I keep forgetting them.

"Hi Owen," they grin.

"Hi girls."

"We've been practicing our straight kicks does this look right?" Fan girl one asks getting into a position and kicking.

"Good but keep the other foot planted and facing forward," I tell her demonstrating myself.

"It hurts my hip when I kick too high," fan girl two says.

"You don't need to kick too high, you can stretch out to get more limber but you don't need to kick someone in the face. You can kick the chest, the abdomen, the groin, even the knee. Let me see you kick," I tell her. She kicks high and starts to fall back so I catch her and straighten her up again. "Good but you're kicking at the knee, keep your foot flat, the power comes from the hip not the knee," I explain and then demonstrate.

"Like this?" She asks and kicks again.

"Yeah much better," I reply. More students begin coming into class so I move to the front to start warmups. Last week we did front kicks and groin kicks, today we start with round kicks. It takes most of class to show them and have them learn it and do in a combination with punches and front kicks. "Alright good work everyone we will work on this again on Wednesday," I tell the class bringing it to an end. I start to walk to the locker room and I get surrounded by the two fan girls.

"Can you show us the round kicks with punches again Owen?"

"We were having trouble with it."

"Next class girls I gotta get home and do homework, and call my girlfriend," I tell them slipping into the boy's locker room before they can follow me.

"Those two really have it bad for you Owen," Chris comments when I start changing. He's in my class and he's about my age. Seems like a pretty cool guy.

"Yeah and they know I have a girlfriend."

"Probably just makes it more of a challenge to them. You're dating the short girl with the curls right? Uh Clare I think her name was?" Chris asks.

"Yes Clare is my girlfriend, how did you know though? I told those two I didn't announce it to the whole class."

"Well I saw you two at the first class and heard you offer her a ride home. Then one class you could hardly take your eyes off her and next class she's gone, switched to private lessons the rumor was. It wasn't hard to put together," Chris says and I smile.

"You're sharp no one wonder you're one of my best students," I comment and he laughs.

I finish changing and leave the locker room, I get in the car and drive home. I see my car in the driveway with four brand new tires so I know Mom got it back. I park hers and go inside.

"Hi Mom thanks for taking care of the car," I smile kissing my mom on the cheek.

"No problem Honey it's all fixed. How was school and class?"

"Both were good, I have homework I'm going to eat in my room," I tell her grabbing some of the dinner still on the stove and going back to my room. I still have some homework to do but first I call Clare.

"Hi BF how was class?"

"Good except those two girls just seem to get worse. They do know we're dating. How was the rest of your shift at the radio station? Eli cause any trouble?"

"Any particular reason you brought up my ex?"

"Because I'm sure he slashed my tires and wants you back and he's crazy."

"He didn't even look into the station, he was busy with his play but…" her sentence drops off and I know she's holding something back.

"But?" I prompt her.

"I confronted him about your tires this afternoon."

"So you did exactly what you told me not to do."

"Yeah I know but I couldn't help it. He didn't admit to slashing the tires and tried to convince me someone else did it. Then he…" her sentence drops off again and I know she's holding something back, something she's reluctant to tell me and with Eli who knows what he did. "I was hoping you'd work with me tomorrow on really taking someone down if necessary?"

"Why what did Eli do?" I question clenching my first.

"Nothing he didn't even touch me. It's just he keeps talking about how I'll realize he's right for me and go back to him. And given all of his past behavior I just want to be prepared. I've learned punches and kicks but we really haven't practiced on someone. Can we work on it in the lesson tomorrow? At least a little? I'm sure it will be good for Drew too."

"Yeah tomorrow after school at my place we'll work on it. You would tell me if he did something wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would tell you but we just talked, I just want to be prepared for Eli or anyone else that might ever try to attack me," she says.

"It's good to be prepared. I should go I need to eat dinner and do my science homework, I only hate math homework more," I grumble and Clare giggles.

"By BF see you tomorrow."

"Good night GF."

I set my phone done and start eating while looking at my homework. I finish and shower watching TV until I go to bed. I'm out like a rock almost as soon as my head hits the pillow and sleep until my alarm goes off. I get ready for school, eat and drive my car to school with its four brand new tires. I see Jake's truck when I get here and when I go inside I hear Clare on the school radio doing her world news report. I smile and walk to the radio station blowing her a kiss through the glass. She blows one back and then I walk to my locker, I open it and start putting in books when I see someone at the locker next to mine, and I know it's Drew at his locker.

"Hey Drew, Clare wants to work on takedowns and using what she knows on a real opponent so I told her I'd show you both at the lesson this afternoon. Something she wants to do after confronting Eli yesterday but told me nothing happened," I remark shutting my locker and slamming it just a little.

"Dude you got to learn to talk to the girlfriend's best friend," Drew says shutting his locker.

"So something did happen and Adam knows what," I remark but internally kick myself for not checking with Adam.

"It's not like he crashed his car again but Adam said when she confronted Eli he was talking kind of creepily about her realizing you were wrong for and going back to him. She told Eli just to leave her alone and he got right in her face, like nose to nose and whispered never. And during this whole time she said the look in his eyes was crazed and it scared her. Probably why she wants to really start learning take downs and reacting when confronted, not a bad idea though."

"So why'd she tell all that to Adam and not me. I mean she told me most of it but not about his threat or his crazy eyes."

"Because he's her best friend and he's Eli's best friend, she can tell him things she doesn't feel comfortable telling you and he knows what Eli's really like. She told you most of it at least she wasn't hiding things."

"No but she held back," I grumble.

"Look I'm no expert on Clare, I mean most of what I know comes from my brother talking or the times she's been at my house. Well and what time I've spent with her recently. But her last boyfriend went all protective and possessive and drove her crazy. Not to mention what I've heard about her relationship with K.C. that went pretty disastrous. And knowing what I do know about her she either didn't want to worry you or didn't want you to go all caveman protective, Clare hates that."

"Hey I know and I'm not like that. And I've shown restraint with Eli or he wouldn't be walking still. Just when did you get all relationship guru anyway?" I question.

"Hey I'm great with other people's relationships," Drew grins, "just not so good at my own."

"Trouble with B?"

"Not so much with Bianca but what happened, her past and the fact that it won't leave us alone."

"I can relate to a girlfriend's past that won't leave you alone. Have you talked to Bianca?"

"I try she refuses to talk about it. Tells me she did what she did to protect me and then refuses to talk about it anymore. I know she has a past, I have one too but she totally shuts down. She says she slept with Vince to protect me but it didn't help and she did it pretty quickly. I want her to talk with me but she never does, she tells me she won't talk about it or she kisses me until I forget I was angry."

"Good tactic. You want me to talk with her? Or better yet me and Fitz, we're pretty much her best friends. Bianca doesn't exactly let people get close but I'd say we're the closest she has to best friends."

"She is kind of a loner," Drew nods thinking about who B hangs out with, "I don't want her to think I talked to you though or asked you to talk to her. I'll keep trying but thanks."

"Hey if you change your mind let me know. And next time I think Clare's holding back I'll remember to ask Adam what's going on."

Drew pats my back and we part ways to go to homeroom. Eli gives me a look when I walk in but doesn't say anything. It is still so very tempting to hit him, in my mind I can see myself grinding his face into the desk. It's a satisfying thought but I restrain myself. Bianca walks into class and smiles at me. Unfortunately Eli and I have second period together as well. Thankfully Bianca also has second period with me and we walk together. Jake's in class when we get there and he nods to us. Eli gives me another look when he enters class and Jake sees it.

"Do the cops know who slashed your tires?" Jake asks.

"No witnesses and no one would confess," I comment looking at the back of Eli's head. He doesn't turn around but I'm sure he's smirking triumphantly.

"Sucks but makes sense they did it ninja style, they probably knew they'd get their asses ground into the pavement and then handed to them if you saw who it was," Jake remarks.

"You better believe it," I nod.

Eli doesn't say anything but I see him stiffen up a little just as Mr. Bettenkamp begins class. I don't like biology, me and science don't get along, remembering a lot facts is not my thing, unless it's plays from a playbook or sports facts. Although if I were studying biology along Clare's body that might help me remember science facts. Maybe she'll stay and study with me after the lesson today.

"You and Clare eating with us again?" Bianca asks as we leave second period for lunch.

"Yeah probably but I better find her and see what she wants to do," I comment as we start walking to our lockers.

"Looks like she's coming to find you," Bianca remarks pointing to Clare and Drew walking toward us. "Hey Babe," she grins putting her arms around Drew to greet him with a kiss.

"So you two coming to find us or you running off together?" I tease Clare.

"Running off together, I'm leaving you for Drew now, we're eloping in Atlantic City," Clare shoots back with a snarky tone.

"Adam would have my head on a pike if I tried to elope with his best friend," Drew shakes his head and we laugh.

"Adam and Paige are having lunch and he invited the four of us to come and meet her," Clare says.

"Cool let's go have lunch then, where's Adam?"

"She picked him up, they're going to the deli up the street," Drew tells us.

"Let's take my car," I say and we all walk out to my car. The deli is only a couple blocks away and just takes a few minutes to drive there. I park and we get food before sitting with Adam and Paige.

"You're Drew I recognize you from the pictures on Adam's phone," Paige smiles when we sit down.

"Yeah good to meet you, it's been a while since my brother was so crazy about a girl," Drew grins shaking her hand.

"And you're Clare, I recognize you too, mostly from Adam's phone though I did see you once. You must have been 12 or 13, your hair was long and you still had glasses," Paige smiles at Clare and the two girls shake hands.

"I remember Darcy talking about you and I think I did see you at The Dot a couple of times."

"I remember you, saw you when I started at DeGrassi," I smile at Paige.

"I remember hearing about you, and seeing you around a little," Bianca grins.

"It's nice to meet you all, and see some of you again. Especially after hearing about you from Adam," Paige says.

"I told Paige about Alli's party on Friday and she said she'd come," Adam tells us.

"A high school party doesn't sound that interesting but they did set us up and I do owe them for introducing me to Adam," Paige grins giving Adam a fond look and I see Drew smile at this.

"Just what did Alli, Jenna and Hannah tell you anyway? And how did they find you at the school?" Clare asks.

"Actually I had swung by the school to see Principal Simpson and they found me. I heard them talking to a girl about Adam, they wanted her to go out with him but she was weirded out because he's trans. It doesn't bother me at all, in fact I think he's incredibly brave. So I told them I'd go out with Adam. I'm so glad I did, we had a wonderful date and we've talked on the phone every night," Paige smiles and Adam blushes again.

"Oh you two are really cute together," Clare grins.

"Yeah totally a sweet couple," I nod.

"Guess Alli, Jenna and Hannah are good matchmakers, still not sure they should go into business though," Clare remarks.

"So this party of Alli's doesn't start till seven on Friday should the six of us get dinner first?" I offer to the table.

Everyone agrees it's a good idea and we talk about where to meet and when. Paige tells us a couple stories from her time at DeGrassi and then it's time for us to get back to school. Paige has to get back to U of T and so Adam rides with us. We walk into school and it's only a few minutes before lunch but everyone besides Adam had their backpack in my car. He walks to his locker, Drew and Bianca are still with us but when I take Clare's hand pulling her under the stairs Drew gets the idea and walks off with Bianca.

"What's up BF?" Clare inquires cocking an eyebrow at me.

"The next time…" this time my sentence trails off. I want to tell her that the next time Eli threatens her or looks at her all crazy eyed that she should tell me but I worry that sounds controlling and I don't want to control her. Clare's looking at me expectantly I'd better say something. "You know I'm not like Eli, I'm not going to get possessive or controlling. I like who you are Clare, and I trust you."

She gives me a big grin, gripping my shirt and pulling me down to join our lips. She kisses me with fervor and passion, I put my hand on her lower back pressing her to me and returning the kiss.

"I know and that's part of the reason I like you so very much," she says when she breaks the kiss.

"Come on I'll walk you to class, and we'll work on ways of confronting an attacker at the lesson after school."

I didn't tell her to come and tell me the next time Eli does something but I'm hoping that she knows she can tell me and next time she'll to want to tell me. I walk her to class and kiss her at the door before walking to my own class. I don't really pay attention in third period as I'm coming up with a lesson plan for Clare and Drew's lesson today.

 **Update soon will pick up from the lesson and include Alli's party.**


	10. Are You Roses or Burial Ground

**Announcement regarding Short Stories: I'm taking the number of revolving short stories down from 5 to 4, and eventually to 3. The reason being without a short story chapter a week, and most especially without the aid of short story months any longer the short stories are not moving fast enough. One shots, practically with chapters of 2 & 3 shots going up consecutively, and long stories now that they're getting nice long chapters are moving at a good pace and coming off the list at a good pace. Short stories are not and the time between chapters for each short story are too long! So I will not be replacing Light in a World of Dark with anything so there are now four short stories in rotation. When the next one ends there will then be three short stories in rotation which will mean less time between chapters for each short story and they should be moving at a better pace.**

 **New pics are up there is now 140 stories represented in picture in the 200 stories gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors Website.**

 **Guest reviewers please remember to check my profile page for a response. Mary and Olivia please see my profile page for questions on your requests.**

 **Ch. 10 Are You Roses or Burial Ground**

 **(OWEN)**

"Okay we're going to need to make a bit more space in here. Drew help me move some of this stuff," I comment. Drew, Clare and I came to my place after school for their private lesson and Clare is insistent on learning to take down an attacker, which is a little advanced as she hasn't even learned all the moves yet. But Eli is creepy and dangerous so I get it, I'll definitely feel better if I know she can defend herself if he really does try something, or anyone else tries something. It will also be good for Drew to know in case he ever encounters Vince and his gang or anyone else threatening again. "We'll really just be using the mats and maybe the mitts while I pretend to attack you two," I comment and Clare twists her mouth at me.

"I don't want to hurt you," she says.

"Between hockey and football, I'm pretty sure I've had worse so don't worry about it," I reply. Drew and I move out nearly all the equipment in the gym and store it in the garage. "Okay frontal assault, Clare show me how Eli was standing when you confronted him like you told me not to do," I say and she twists her mouth at me again.

"He was just standing in front of me but he got real close," she replies standing up and standing across from me.

"Okay pretend I'm Eli," I tell her stepping closer and leaning down so that I'm right in her face. "Oh Clare you're the only girl for me, my soul mate I'll do anything for you," I say in the whiniest emo voice I can.

"Owen," she giggles, "that's not how he talks."

"Sounds pretty accurate to me," Drew comments.

"Alright seriously, if you find yourself facing Eli or anyone like this again and it makes you uncomfortable what should you do?" I ask Clare.

"I don't know kick him?" She shrugs.

"Okay kick me where instinct tells you," I reply and she raises one eyebrow so I know what she's thinking. "Drew and I are wearing protection there don't worry I thought about that," I assure her. She looks down to kick and while she's looking down I grab her by the arms, spin her around and hold her to my chest.

"Owen that's not fair," she protests.

"I'm trying to kidnap you who said anything about playing fair. If you look down to know where to kick I'm going to grab you, now what do you do?"

She hesitates a moment before doing an elbow strike, one of the only moves we have practiced in relation to an attacker. But she hesitates and barely makes contact and I don't let go of her.

"Clare I'm trying to attack you this isn't foreplay," I scold her and Drew starts laughing.

"If this is your idea of foreplay we're going to have problems," she shoots back and Drew starts laughing harder while I get turned on.

"You can't think of me as your boyfriend right now, I'm trying to attack you."

"But you are my boyfriend and I don't want to hurt you," she argues.

"Would you rather Drew play the attacker?"

"No I don't want to hurt Drew either," she replies.

"You won't hurt me that badly, I've been hit by 200 pound line backers and hockey players body checking me into the wall at full force. I can take it and you can always kiss my bruises better later," I remark and this time she elbows me pretty hard. "Better but what if that doesn't make him let go?"

"I…" she hesitates but it's not out of fear she knows I would never hurt her she just doesn't know what to do.

"From this position what can you move?" I prod her.

"My legs but I can't kick you very well," she responds.

"No but you have other options what about my foot? Especially if you have any kind of heel on," I point out.

"But we're both barefoot right now," she comments.

"Drew bring over one of those pads," I command. Drew grabs on of the punching mitts from the pile and brings it over. "I'll move my foot, put it where my foot was so she can practice stomping someone's foot," I tell him as I move my foot and Drew places the mitt down. "Okay without looking lift your foot and stomp it down as hard as you can," I instruct Clare. She lifts her knee and brings her foot down on the mitt. "Good but do it again with your heel," I instruct her and she does it again with her heel. I have her do it a few more times until I'm sure that she has it down. I haven't let go of her this whole time but even if she's not threatened by me she needs to feel what it's like to be restrained by someone. "Good now from this position you can also headbutt the person behind you," I tell Clare.

"That won't do me much good I'll just knock my head against your chest," Clare remarks.

"If you do it right it will knock the wind out of someone and that will generally make them let go of you enough that you can turn and run, or you can turn and fight. Drew can you grab the punching mitt and tuck it between us?"

"Yeah," Drew nods. He picks up the punching mitt and puts it between us before moving away again.

"Okay I don't want you to hurt your neck or knock the wind out of me which is why I had Drew put the mitt there. I want you to lean forward just a little and then head butt as hard as you can against the mitt," I instruct Clare.

"Okay," she says and then does so.

"Great, a good headbutt can disable or stun the attacker. Now from this position you have one more option. I want you to practice it and then I'll work with Drew and you can rest," I tell her.

"Okay what else can I do because I've elbowed you, stomped your foot and headbutted you and I can't kick you in the balls like this or punch you," Clare remarks.

"But you can trip me," I comment removing the punching mitt from between us with one arm before I hold her with it again. "Now put this leg," I instruct using my foot to stroke the calf of the leg I tell her to move, "behind mine. Right behind my foot and point your foot out."

"Like this?" She asks after doing it.

"Yeah, now push off with your other foot. If someone was holding you like this you'd put your foot behind theirs and push off with the other foot in almost the same motion but right now I want you to practice pushing off with that foot. If done right you'll knock both of you down and knock your attacker to their back."

"Okay I'll try," Clare says. She takes a deep breath and then pushes off with her other foot. Okay so I kind of help her push me back but she did push pretty hard. We fall back onto the mat and I'm still holding her in my arms, if Drew wasn't here and I wasn't teaching a lesson I'd probably start kissing her neck.

"You did great," I smile at Clare and finally release her from my arms. Clare gets up and sits in the corner picking up her water bottle to take a drink and I look at Drew. "You ready?"

"Yeah let's do this," Drew nods.

"You want to work on frontal attacks?"

"Yeah," Drew nods on a deep breath.

I show him how to takes someone down that's trying to attack from the front. With Drew's football background I use that to help him by showing how to dodge punches and kicks and then football tackle me to the ground. Clare is watching, she doesn't look like she wants to football tackle anyone but she and I can work on that later. We spend an hour working on taking down an attacker in various ways. Clare and Drew both hesitate a little but we'll work on that too, maybe I can use the martial arts center one night or have them join the class where we have the guys come in with the padded suits and pretend to attack. It's a lot of hard work so I end after an hour and we get a snack before I drive them home. Clare's house is closer but I drop Drew off first.

"So you think you can take Eli down if he tries to attack you again?" I question when I pull up to her house.

"He didn't try to attack me he just got real close. I don't know I mean it's one thing to have you to pretend but when Eli was in front of me I just froze," she replies.

"You know Eli, you have a history with him but the more you know you can defend yourself the more confidant you'll be in those situations and the less you'll freeze. We can work on take downs again and there are classes where guys in padded suits pretend to attack so you can use what you know and practiced on them without hurting someone. My class will do it next month just before the testing for yellow belt, you and Drew should attend both the last classes to attack the guys and to test for the belt."

"Yeah that would be good. I should probably get in it looks like dinner is ready," she says. Then she gives me a soft smile and leans over placing a tender kiss on my lips. "See you tomorrow BF."

"Goodnight GF," I grin. She gets out of the car and I watch her walk across the street to her house. When she's inside I drive home.

Dinner is ready when I get home and I sit down and eat with my family. Then it's homework and a shower, getting ready for bed and I sleep deeply and rather exhausted. Wednesday when I get to school Zane asks when I'm going to come to the LGBT meeting, I have class today but I tell him I'll be there tomorrow. The meetings are after school so hopefully Drew and Clare won't mind me pushing their lesson back. I find Clare first and she says we can do the lesson Saturday, she's with Adam and he says he'll be at the meeting tomorrow too. I find Drew and ask him about moving the private lesson from tomorrow to Saturday so I can go to the meeting tomorrow and he says it's cool. Eli glares at me in class again and I ignore him, I eat lunch with Clare, Drew and Bianca although Drew and Bianca seem to have a bit of strain between them which they don't talk about. I assume it's because she won't talk to Drew about her past. After school I get to the martial arts center a little early to set up and start warming up. Only one of my fangirls is in class today, I find out the other one is sick. Oddly the one in class doesn't flirt with me that much and she's far less aggressive without her friend here, they must hunt in packs.

I call Clare after class and talk to her until dinner is ready. After dinner I do homework and shower and sleep restlessly as I have an odd dream about me and Clare, my past bullying and Drew and Bianca fighting about her past. When my alarm sounds I don't want to get up but of course when I don't Mom bangs on my door that I'm going to be late. I get up and get ready for school but skip breakfast. I have to admit I'm pretty worried about the meeting this afternoon. Eli glares at me again and of course I eat lunch with Clare. After school Zane and Riley are waiting for me at my locker.

"Just making sure you don't run," Riley tells me.

"I'm not running, let's do this," I nod putting my books in my locker. They walk on either side of me and take me to the LGBT club room.

"Hey everyone we have a guest today," Zane announces when we walk in and everyone in the room looks over at me. Some are surprised to see me here and others are angry to see me here but I get it. I've done some pretty low things, a lot of them to the people in this room and this is their haven so it probably feels like I'm invading.

"I'm sure you all know Owen," Riley says as we sit down.

"Hey Owen," Adam grins at me from his seat across the room. Once Adam grins at me a few of the others relax but most of them remain tense.

"Owen is here to make amends relax everyone," Zane assures them. A few people remain angry and tense but others relax.

"Yeah I uh, I apologized to Zane and Riley, they wanted me to come to a meeting. I apologized to Adam too, and Alli and Drew. And to anyone else in this room I've hurt directly or indirectly I am truly and terribly sorry. I was a jerk and a bully but I've changed. I know this makes my behavior worse but I have a younger brother whose gay. I know this is no excuse but I didn't exactly take it well and took it out on other people. I love my brother and I honestly have nothing against any of you."

After my apology everyone relaxes, they ask me a lot of questions about Tris and how he came out, how I reacted. Some ask if being with Clare is why I'm apologizing and some ask why I was such a bully. I answer all the questions honestly, it won't help me at all if I hold things back. I find out that most of the kids here are too afraid to even tell their families they're gay or bi or lesbian or whatever they are. They're afraid of how their parents will react, and their siblings, they can't be themselves at home which I find sad and wonder how long Tris felt that way. Most of the ones who did tell their families had a lot of the reactions they were afraid of. Hearing it all makes me feel even worse about how I treated them or anyone that I treated badly.

I was really nervous about this meeting but after I opened up and was honest everyone else did too. It felt good and I got to know everyone better, hear their side and I feel like I know my brother a little better.

"We forgive you now," Zane says when the meeting ends and we walk out with Adam.

"Yeah we're cool, fresh start," Riley nods and I grin.

"Thanks I'm actually really glad you forced me to come I feel like I know my brother a little better. You know it would probably help some other family members to come and hear what you all have gone through, how you felt, your fears about coming out."

"That's a good idea Owen, we should have a family night it probably would help. We'll bring it up at the next meeting," Zane smiles before he and Riley walk away.

"That's actually a great idea, I mean my family has accepted and supports me fully, but it took a lot for my mom to really accept it. It was also nice to hear you open up. Gotta say you've done a total 180 in the last few months and it's a good thing. You've been a good friend to Drew and a good boyfriend to Clare," Adam says.

"Thanks Adam it would be nice if we could be friends too."

"Yeah we can be friends," Adam smiles and I grin back.

"You want a lift home?"

"Sure thanks," Adam nods.

I drive Adam home and he waves when he gets out of the car. I drive home and call Clare to tell her about the meeting.

"Hey Adam is quite proud of you he says you did great in the meeting and that your friends now," Clare says when she answers.

"How is it that Adam spoke to you before me?"

"He's my best friend, and you dropped him off so he was home first. I'm proud of you and it makes me happy that you're friends with my best friend now."

"Yeah it was probably time for that, Adam's cool. It was actually nice to be at the meeting, opened my eyes in ways I didn't expect."

"I really am proud of you," Clare says.

Not just the words but the way she says it makes my heart fill with pride. I grin proudly and my chest puffs out, a smile curling up the corners of my lips. Clare being proud of me is just about the best feeling I've ever had.

 **(CLARE)**

"I still can't believe we're going to a party at your ex's house," Bianca comments to Drew as we wait for our food to come.

It's Friday night and Alli's party is tonight, but not for an hour so we stopped to have dinner first. I rode over with Adam and Paige, Owen met us at the restaurant after class but he dropped my overnight bag at Alli's earlier on his way to class for me.

"It'll be fine, she's far more interested in me and Paige than she is you two," Adam assures Bianca.

"Yeah relax B it's party," Owen tells her putting his arm around my shoulders.

The waiter brings our food and we start eating, people talk about plans for the weekend and school mostly. The boys split the tab and refuse to let us pay, I ride with Owen to the party of course. Everyone parks behind us and we wait for them, walking to the door together and I knock. Ali opens the door wearing a tight black party dress, she's curled the ends of her hair and done her makeup, you'd think she was going out on the town rather than throwing a party at her own house but that's Alli for you.

"About time you guys got here," Alli grins opening the door to let us in.

"Dave, Wes, K.C. this is my girlfriend Paige," Adam introduces her to the guys since she didn't meet them.

"Paige you're going out with Adam?" Sav asks coming down the stairs.

"Hi Sav, Alli must be your little sister," Paige smiles.

"Yeah, well Holly J and I will be upstairs in my room and Paige is the oldest so she's in charge," Sav replies nodding his head down slowly before he goes back upstairs.

"So how's the relationship going?" Alli asks linking her arm with Paige and pulling her to the sofa to sit down. Adam follows them and sits on the other side of Paige. Dave sits on the arm of the sofa next to Alli, K.C. and Jenna are sitting in the arm chair. Owen sits next to Adam and pulls me into his lap. Wes, Hannah, Drew and Bianca sit on the floor.

"It's going great," Paige smiles kissing Adam's cheek.

"Yeah it is, it's also a very new relationship Alli," Adam says in a scolding voice.

"So Paige what's your favorite thing about Adam?" Jenna questions.

"How sincere and honest he is, how smart he is, his sense of humor and how he deflects insults with humor," Paige gushes and Adam blushes and they share a sweet kiss.

"Adam what's your favorite thing about Paige?" Alli asks.

"Too many to name and how about we stop talking about my relationship," Adam responds.

"Fine, so Paige how many guys have you dated?"

"Alli!" Adam scolds.

"No it's okay but if I answer then everyone does. Well not counting single dates and just counting serious relationships there was Spinner, Matt, Alex and Spinner again and Alex again but she's a girl. Adam?"

"Pretty sure everyone here already knows the answer to that how about you Alli?" Adam shoots the question back at her.

"Johnny, Drew and Dave if we're not counting single dates. How about you Owen?"

"Serious girlfriends, just Clare," Owen replies kissing my neck.

"Clarebear?" Alli grins.

"You know the answer Alli, I've dated K.C. and Eli," I reply.

"I've dated Clare and Jenna," K.C. says.

"Yeah and K.C.'s my one and only serious boyfriend. I did steal a lot of boyfriends at my old school but we just fooled around," Jenna adds.

"Drew's dated me and Bianca," Alli answers for him.

"And Scarlet, Cassie, and Emily at my old school," Drew adds and Bianca gives him a look. "What? I'm being honest, how many guys did you date before me?"

"I plead the fifth, how about a new question," Bianca says dodging Drew's question and now he gives her a look.

"Okay Paige are you a virgin and if no who was your first and when?" Alli inquires.

"Alli!" Adam scolds again.

"No it's okay, I'm not a virgin and my real first time was with Spinner in high school," she says looking slightly uncomfortable and I wonder what she means about her first real time.

"I'm a virgin," Adam replies.

"Me too," I nod.

"Same," Dave and Wes say together and Hannah nods.

"I lost it to Johnny at the ravine last year," Alli says quickly and looks at Owen, "so Owen?"

"Uh," Owen says rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding my eyes but does look at Bianca, "I was thirteen. This girl at a party."

This is news to me and my heart starts to pound. Owen must feel it since I'm sitting on his lap because he tightens his arms around me.

"I'm a virgin still, but I have had some sexual experience," Drew comments looking at Bianca. "You're the last one to answer B."

"I'm not a virgin, an old boyfriend and that's all I'm saying on it."

"I'm thirsty, I'm going to get a drink," I speak up opening Owen's arms to get up. I walk to the kitchen and he follows me.

"Clare I was young and drunk, and incredibly stupid back then, I barely even remember it," he tells me in a pleading sort of voice as I grab a can of pop from the fridge.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better about it," I reply closing the fridge and leaning on the counter. "We've never actually talked about this stuff."

"So let's talk," he replies.

"I have nothing to tell you and you know that," I spit back with a little more venom than intended.

"So ask me anything what do you want to know," Owen says with a sincere but pleading tone.

"I'm not sure that I do want to know. You're not a virgin but you say I'm the only serious girlfriend you've ever had."

"It's true. You know what I used to be like but I've changed. I was young and stupid and angry for no reason. This fifteen year old girl at a party I went to with Fitz and Bianca flirted with me and pulled me into a bedroom. She was drunk too and angry at her boyfriend, she slept with me to get revenge on him. It was awkward, she used me, and I hardly remember it and that was it I haven't done anything besides kiss since then. I didn't use to care about much of anything but I do now, especially about you," Owen tells me stroking my cheek with the back of his hand as he finishes. I bite my lip and look down. "Honestly Clare that's my sexual history. And when you're ready we'll start making our own sexual history. One that I will remember and cherish for the rest of my life because it's with someone I deeply care about and had the honor to be with," he says in a sweet voice, now I look up and smile.

"That does sound good and I'd like to have our own sexual history," I grin fingering his shirt.

Owen smiles brushing his hand along my cheek and into my hair. We start to lean forward to kiss but I stop when something outside catches my eye. I stop leaning in for the kiss and look out the window.

"What's wrong?" Owen asks.

"I thought I saw something," I reply narrowing my eyes to look out the window. Owen lets go of me and goes to the window leaning on the counter to look out.

"I don't see anything."

"Must have been a passing car or something," I shrug.

"Why don't we rejoin the party," Owen says offering me his hand.

I smile and take his hand, when we come back to the living room it's turned into a make out party. Paige and Adam are on one side of the sofa, Dave and Alli on the other. K.C. and Jenna in the arm chair, Wes and Hanna on the floor, Drew and Bianca have disappeared but I doubt they went home. I set the pop on the coffee table and take Owen's hand pulling him to the stairs, the door to the master bedroom is closed so I assume Drew and Bianca went in there. Sav's bedroom door is closed of course and I pull Owen into Alli's room. Owen grins licentiously after I close the door, he picks me up giving me a tender kiss and laying me on Alli's bed. He then turns on her bedside light and smiles at me.

"You know you have the most beautiful eyes," Owen comments gently kissing near the outside corners of each of my eyes. "And the most perfect, skin," he says kissing each of my cheeks. "And the loveliest lips, perfectly heart shaped and oh so kissable," Owen grins before connecting our lips.

My lips part for him and his tongue glides between my lips and into my mouth while I rake my fingers into his hair. Our tongues fight for dominance and his hand strokes down my arm. We kiss passionately for a very long time until we're interrupted by a pounding on the door and Sav interrupts us.

"HEY NO SEX," he yells in and Owen and I break apart, "if you're not spending the night here you need to go home now."

"I guess that's me," Owen sighs getting off the bed and helping me up.

We come out of the room just as Drew and Bianca come out of the master bedroom and both are smiling. We all return downstairs where everyone else is fixing their clothes and hair. Sav says everyone needs to home if they aren't sleeping here. People start gathering their stuff, Bianca and Drew are the first to leave, Holly J is next. Dave, Wes and K.C. leave together, Hannah is sleeping over like me and Jenna so the guys kiss their girlfriends goodbye.

"Thanks for inviting me Alli it was fun," Paige smiles.

"Yeah great party," Adam grins although his face is now smeared by Paige's lipstick.

"We knew you guys would make a great couple," Alli beams proud of herself. Adam and Paige leave and now it's just Owen.

"I'm going to walk Owen to his car," I tell them. Owen thanks Alli for the party and waves putting his arm around me we walk out to his car. Paige and Adam are just driving away in her car and we wave to them. " So when I do feel ready to do anything more than kissing should I just tell you or…"

Owen grins and ensnares my lips for a tender and happy kiss, "Just tell me. You can tell me anything. But don't push yourself if you're not ready you're not ready. I would love to make love to you but if you aren't a thousand percent sure then we won't. I want your first time to be perfect for you."

I smile grip his shirt and stand on my tiptoes crushing my lips to Owen's. I kiss him hard and passionately with much fervor.

"It's talk like that Owen Milligan that makes me want to make love to you and give myself to you completely."

"One day Gorgeous," he grins.

We say goodnight and he gets in his car, I wave to him as he drives off and turn to go inside. I only make it a couple of steps before a figure steps out of the shadows. My green eyed ex cuts a menacing figure in moonlight. He's clenching his fists, standing straight, his mouth set in a thin angry line. I gasp when I see him and freeze in place.

"You're going to have sex with him?" Eli growls and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That's none of your business Eli. What are you even doing here you were not invited tonight," I reply with an angry voice.

"You should be with me," Eli growls stepping forward and I step back, "you're my soulmate."

"We're not soulmates Eli," I respond in a strong voice trying to walk past him but he grabs my arm and spins me around.

"YES WE ARE," he yells as he squeezes my arm. I'm scared and I freeze again, my heart pounding and my brain struggling to remember what I've been taught in class but I'm just frozen.

"HEY," Sav yells and Eli looks over at him, "you weren't invited Eli get lost."

Sav's voice breaks the shell of fear and suddenly what Owen taught me all comes rushing back as if it was just downloaded into my brain again. I twist my arm out of Eli's grasp, kick his thigh and knock him to the ground.

"We are not together anymore Eli, we are not soulmates," I state firmly and in an irate voice and then run to the house. Sav puts his hand on my back to bring me inside and the girls hug me once I'm inside.

"Get out of here Eli or I'm calling the cops," Sav warns him before closing and locking the door.

"Ugh what a creep are you okay Clare?" Alli asks when the girls let me go from the hug.

"Are you okay? We could call the cops," Sav offers.

"No I'm okay," I assure them all.

"Those were some impressive moves you used on Eli. Looks like what Owen taught you is sticking," Jenna grins.

"Yeah," I nod slowly and try to smile.

"Come on let's get ready for bed. I can't believe how creepy and stalkery Eli has gotten and that Owen is such a sweet guy," Alli says taking my hand and pulling me upstairs.

Hannah and Jenna follow while Sav stays downstairs to turn off the lights and make sure everything is locked. The four of us change into pajamas and brush our teeth, we're sleeping in the living room but we don't really sleep we stay up talking until nearly dawn and Alli puts on a movie that we all fall asleep to. Well the others fall asleep, I try but I can't get what happened tonight with Eli off my mind.

 **Update soon probably picking up in Owen's pov same day for Drew and Clare's private lesson. Next updated will be** _ **Salvaged & Saved.**_


	11. Underneath the Yellow Moon

**There are now** **150** **pictures in the 200 stories gallery on the DeGrassi Saviors website. I have also added buttons so you can jump to various parts of the gallery, that way you don't have to scroll all the way through.**

 **Ch. 11 There on the Playground Underneath the Yellow Moon**

 **(OWEN)**

"Drew and Clare are coming over for a lesson, I'm going to get the gym ready can you let them in when they get here?" I ask Tris. He's on the sofa watching Saturday morning TV.

"Yeah no problem," Tris comments.

I go back to the gym and put the weights away so there's space. We're not working on take downs today or confronting an attacker so I pull out the dummy and punching mitts.

"Need some help?" I hear Clare's voice from the doorway and look over.

"Hey GF I missed you, how was the sleep over?" I ask stealing a quick kiss before she can answer.

"Once Eli was gone it was good," she replies.

"When was Eli there?"

"Most of the night I'm guessing, watching us. He approached me after you drove off. I froze again, I was talking back to him but I couldn't hit him, he even grabbed me. It was like he confronted me and everything I learned in class just vanished. Sav yelled at him from the doorway and then it all came back. I kicked him and knocked him to the ground."

"That's my girl," I grin, "but I should have stayed until you were inside."

"I don't think it would have mattered. Anyway I was right outside Alli's on a well-lit street. Alli, Jenna, Hannah and Sav were right inside. I just wish I had hit or kicked Eli when he first grabbed my arm," she sighs.

"Hey you did good. It's natural to freeze when you're scared and you have history with Eli. Even though you froze you did remember and fought back," I tell her smiling proudly.

"Yeah I have to admit being able to fight back and knowing how felt good," she smiles.

I grin and kiss her again. I hear Drew coming in when we pull our lips apart. He barely nods to us as he comes in the gym, he goes straight to the practice dummy and starts beating on it.

"Bad day?" I question.

"Bianca and I got in a fight," Drew replies hitting the dummy again but punches too hard and moves his arm wrong. I know he hurts his arm when I see him shake it.

"Okay Champ take a breath. How's your arm?"

"It's fine," he replies.

"You want to talk about the fight?" I ask Drew.

"No," Drew shakes his head taking a deep breath and releasing it, "not right now. Let's get to the lesson."

"Okay we're working on defense today. There's only two weeks until the testing for yellow belt, Clare's been in class but Drew you'll have to catch up a little," I tell him and he nods.

We spend three hours in the lesson, working on defense and then I have Clare practice on the dummy while I work with Drew. They both do well but we're all pretty exhausted by the time we're done.

"I think I need a shower now," Clare remarks.

"I'll take you both home, it's almost dinner time anyway," I comment. We get in my car and I take Clare home first because her house is closer, but I also want to talk with Drew. "Call me tonight GF," I tell Clare when I drop her off.

"I will, goodnight BF. Goodnight Drew," Clare says. She gives me a quick kiss and waves before getting out of the car.

"Night Clare," Drew calls. She waves again when she's at the door and I start driving when I see her go inside.

"So you want to talk about the fight you had with Bianca?"

"She never wants to talk, about anything at all. I really like Bianca but after what happened with Anson and Vince I think I deserve to know about her, about her past. She's never taken me to her place, I've never met her aunt, she doesn't even talk about her aunt except to say that her aunt is always gone or never supports her. When I bring it up she either distracts me with sex or we get in a fight. I tell her that she can ask me anything, that I'll tell her anything but she doesn't want to talk about it. I really like her Owen, more than any girl I've ever dated or gone out with. We're a better fit than anyone I've ever been with except that I feel like she's hiding everything from me and I can't be with someone that can't be honest with me or share things with me. If she refuses to open up at all or dodges me every time I try to get to know her then as much as I'll hate it I can't be with her."

"Don't break up with her just yet," I tell him as we pull up to his house. "Fitz and I have known Bianca longer than anyone. Let us talk to her, I think you and Bianca are good for each other. You're right, you do make sense and are a good fit, you're good for each other and this is the best relationship she's ever had. We'll talk to her tomorrow and if we can't convince her that you're worth opening up to and sharing her past with then I'll understand if you still want to break up with her."

"Thanks Owen, I hope it works because I don't know what else to do," Drew says before he gets out of the car.

I watch him walk to his door and he waves before he goes inside. I drive home and Mom has dinner ready so I eat before I shower. After I shower I call Clare and we talk for a couple of hours. Then I call Fitz to see what he's doing tomorrow.

"Hey Owen what's up?" Fitz asks but he sounds pretty tired.

"Sorry for calling this late, what are you up to tomorrow?"

"Work and then dinner with Meghan and her family at six. Why what's up?"

"Drew and Bianca had a fight, she's won't talk about her past with him and he feels like she's hiding things from him, which she is. But he doesn't feel like he can stay with her if she can't be honest with him and share her past. It's understandable but I think they make a good couple and he's good for her, if they break up she's likely to end up with someone worse than Anson next because she'll feel bad about their relationship ending."

"Yeah and that would be bad. I do think she and Drew are good together, so what's the plan?" Fitz asks.

"I think we should get together with Bianca and convince her to talk to him, open up a little and not sabotage this relationship."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I'll be off at three."

"Good I'll call Bianca, we can meet at The Dot and talk to her when you're off."

"Cool, see you tomorrow," Fitz says before hanging up. I click on Bianca's name but she doesn't answer, she probably has the phone on silent, so I leave a message.

"Hey B, Fitz and I were talking and we haven't hung out in a while. If you get this meet me at The Dot tomorrow at three, we'll hang out after Fitz gets off."

I hang up and play video games until I fall asleep at about three in the morning. I wake up late, eat some breakfast, get dressed and then call Clare when I'm sure she's back from church.

"Hi BF," she answers and I hear the smile on her lips. Just hearing her voice makes me smile.

"Hey Gorgeous. What are you up to? I'm going to meet Fitz and hopefully Bianca in a few hours but I thought we could hang out until then? I'm just meeting them at The Dot, you could come over here or I could go there," I say hopefully.

"I'd better come over there. Jake and Glen are working on the remodel. Mom and I are out we were shopping for our dresses but we just finished. I'm sure she can drop me off," Clare says and in the background I hear her mom saying that's fine.

"Great I'll see you soon then," I reply and hang up.

It isn't long before I hear the doorbell and I go out to answer it. I wave to her mom as she begins to drive off and pull Clare inside. I greet her with a gentle kiss before we go back to my room.

"Where's your family?" She asks sitting on my bed.

"Tris is at a friend's and my parents are running errands, they usually do on Sunday. So do I get to see this dress for the wedding? It's not some hideous bridesmaids dress is it?"

"No it's quite pretty actually but you'll see it, Mom said you could be my date at the wedding," she tells me.

"Sweet," I grin.

We just lie on my bed watching TV together until it's time for me to leave for The Dot and get her home. We may not be doing anything but I spend the whole time holding her in my arms and it's wonderful. I drop her off kissing her goodbye and waiting until she's inside before I make the short drive to The Dot. I don't see Bianca yet but I go inside and lean on the counter waiting for Fitz to get off.

"You heard from B?" Fitz asks.

"I left her a message last night but she never called back. I just hope she actually shows up," I reply.

"I'm going to clock out, if she doesn't show up should we go looking for her?" Fitz questions.

"Yeah probably," I nod.

Fitz goes back to clock out and I wait, then I see Bianca outside and I smile. She actually came. Fitz comes out from the back and sees her too, he grins and we go outside.

"So what should we do?" Bianca asks.

"Let's go down to Queen Street, walk around, get something to eat. We'll take my car," I tell them.

We get in my car and I drive to Queen Street, we walk a bit and talk, mostly Fitz talks about Meghan. We stop at a diner, Bianca and I get some lunch and Fitz gets coffee and dessert since he'll be having dinner with Meghan's family soon. After that we walk into Trinity Bellwoods Park where we walk off the path and find a quiet place.

"Drew was pretty upset yesterday, you know how much he cares about you Bianca you should try talking to him. Open up and share your past," I encourage her.

"If I share my past he won't care about me," she argues.

"You don't know that Bianca. He really likes you and cares about you, he just wants to know you better. It wasn't easy for me to admit to Clare about losing my virginity on a night I hardly remember, to a girl I don't remember, at a young and incredibly stupid age. It hurt to have her look at me the way she did but once we talked it brought us closer and made our relationship stronger. I had to trust that it wouldn't change how she felt and it didn't."

"Owen's right B. The hardest thing I've ever had to do was admit to Meghan everything from my past. The worst thing she ever did was a white lie to her parents and admitting all my horrible past sins and behavior was terrifying. My stomach churned, I felt ill and was so worried that she would hate me but she didn't. She forgave me for the past sins, she said she admires the man I am now and that my past is part of who I am and who I've become," Fitz tells her.

"Meghan and Clare are forgiving, I don't think Drew will be so forgiving if he knows what I've done, what I've been through, what I let happen, he may not forgive me. I can't imagine his feelings not changing if he knows it all," she contends.

"You don't have to tell him everything Bianca, certainly not all at once. All he wants is to know is that you're not going to keep your life and past hidden from him forever. He doesn't want to stay with you if you're going to keep hiding things from him and I don't blame him. Drew is a good guy, he cares about you Bianca, he likes you a lot, he wants to share parts of his life with you too but you have to stop hiding things from him. Not everything, not if you're not ready but give him something or he's not going to trust you and you're going to lose the best relationship you've ever had," I plead with her.

"And what if I tell him and he breaks up with me anyway because he can't handle it?"

"Then at least you tried to save the relationship and did what you could and trusted him and the relationship enough to open up. If Drew does break up with you after that then we'll all know he's not the man we thought he was but I can't imagine he would do that," I reply.

"I don't know Drew as well as you two but I've seen him with Adam and I know he's a good brother. And I've seen him with you, I know how much he cares about you, how gentle he is with you. Owen and I were around for most of your past and your mistakes and it doesn't change the way we feel about you. Drew's not perfect, he's made his own mistakes and if he can't forgive yours you shouldn't be with him anyway but you need to know. It isn't fair to either of you to keep things from him, to not be at least willing to open up and talk about things. If you can't do it about your past how can Drew trust that you'll do it at all," Fitz pleads with her.

Bianca turns her back to us and she's quiet for a moment, "I'll think about it."

We've done what we can, we can't force her to talk to Drew it's her decision now. Fitz has to return to his car to get to Meghan's so I drop him off. Bianca wants to hang out some more as long as I don't talk about Drew or her relationship. I promise not to and we go to a movie and grab a late dinner before I take her home. When I return home I call Clare, hearing her voice makes me happy and telling her about our talk with Bianca assures me that I did the right thing.

 **(DREW)**

"Did you talk to her?" I ask Owen when I see him at school Monday morning.

"Yeah we did, she said she'd think about talking. I think she will though, she knows we're right, although she can be pretty stubborn," Owen comments.

"Yeah so I've noticed," I reply rolling my eyes.

"Hi Drew, good morning BF," Clare smiles coming over to us.

"Hey Clare," I greet her while Owen greets her with a kiss.

"Hey guys," Bianca's voice makes me turn while Owen and Clare break from their kiss.

"Hey B. I'll walk you to your locker GF," Owen tells Clare to leave us alone.

"I've already been to my locker," Clare responds.

"Okay I'll walk you to class then," Owen says. Clare waves and they walk down the hall.

"We should have lunch alone together, there's something I want to tell you," Bianca comments.

"Great," I grin and capture her lips for a kiss but she won't kiss me back. I step back and look at her worried.

"I'll meet you on the steps at lunch," Bianca says and walks away. Now I'm worried that she's going to break up with me and wonder why she didn't just do it now.

I go to class but I worry all morning about what Bianca wants to talk about. I meet her on the steps at lunch and we walk through the football field and into the ravine. I follow her to a spot that's private and we sit down. She's silent and looking at her hands.

"So, you had something you wanted to talk about?" I prod after a few minutes of silence.

"Look this isn't easy for me, I've never opened up to anyone really. But Fitz and Owen were right this relationship is worth saving and you're worth being honest with," she says and I smile. "But I'm not going to just tell you everything all at once, I'm not ready for that."

"I'm okay with that, as long as I know you'll try and stop hiding everything from me."

"Anson was…an escape. We began dating last year, before I knew you. My auntie had a new boyfriend and he was a creep, to get away from him I was spending a lot of time at the ravine. I probably should have spent more time at Owen's or something but I didn't really care what happened to me at that point. Which is probably why Anson found me. He was a little older, he gave me a place to stay, to be away from my auntie and her boyfriend. I knew he was dangerous but I just didn't care. He became abusive almost immediately but I stayed because I didn't think I had a choice. Owen, Fitz and a few of their friends got me out of the relationship but Anson wouldn't let go. He tried to apologize, then tried to force me back. If he hadn't been arrested for dealing drugs and spent a few months in jail I probably wouldn't have been at DeGrassi this year."

She's obviously not telling me everything but at least she talked, was honest with me and told me more than he's an ex-boyfriend or a mistake. Though I know she's holding more back I'm glad she opened up at all and I take her hand.

"Thank you, I know that was hard but it means a lot that you trust me and gives me hope that you'll be able to tell me more, when you're ready," I assure her and try to kiss her but she turns her head again.

"That's only the tip of the ice berg, I didn't even go into detail," she replies.

"I know but you told me something and when you're ready I'll listen to whatever you have to tell me, about anything Bianca."

"What if you don't feel that way after I tell you?"

"I will," I assure her.

"You can't know that Drew," she spits back at me with venom in her tone, "I need to go eat."

With that she gets up and runs back to school. I get up and walk slowly back to school, I don't know how to feel, she opened up which I thought was a good sign but she's still holding back. She seems to be sabotaging things, or something.

"Hey did you talk to Bianca?" Owen asks when I come back into school, he's standing with Clare I think they just got finished with lunch.

"Yeah kind of, she told me a little but she's still holding back. Still I thought that she opened up at all meant she wanted to still be with me," I tell them.

"But she doesn't?" Owen inquires.

"I don't know, she snapped at me when I told her my feelings wouldn't change and she could tell me more when she was ready. Then she ran off, so now I'm not sure what to think," I sigh.

"Don't give up yet, let us try one more time. Maybe the four of us can double tomorrow night after the lesson. If she's going to continue to be so resistant then maybe you do need some time apart and Bianca needs to decide if she's ready for a grown-up relationship where you share your secrets. Would you mind doubling with Drew and Bianca tomorrow night?" Owen asks Clare.

"Not at all," she smiles and I grin at them both.

"Thanks, I should probably eat something before class starts."

I wave to them and sit in the memorial garden to eat my lunch which I never got around to eating. I don't eat much and I spend the whole time thinking about me and Bianca. I think about ditching 3rd period forces of nature class just so I won't have to see her but instead I get in at the last minute.

"She's willing to double tomorrow, Clare and I will try to talk to her and find out if the problem is that she's just afraid or there's something else going on," Owen whispers to me as the teacher begins a video.

"Thanks, I just hope it works. I really don't want to lose her," I reply.

Bianca, Owen, Jake and I all have our last two periods together so we all walk together although Bianca will barely look at me. Jake notices and gives me a sympathetic look. Owen and I leave class together for our lockers but Bianca slips out of class and pretty much bolts to get away from me.

"I have to get ready for class, we'll talk tomorrow," Owen tells me and turns around nearly bumping into his girlfriend and my brother. Owen smiles and holds Clare's arms.

"Sorry Beautiful gotta run to get ready for class. Call you later," Owen says before kidnapping her lips into a kiss.

"Have a good class I'm going to Adam's," she tells him. Owen grins and waves to us before he leaves.

"Clare and I have a project to work on but since we have all the same classes she's going to stay to do her homework and probably stay for dinner," Adam tells me.

"Cool, Mom has a meeting so we're walking," I reply.

I close my locker and the three of us start walking to the front doors. On the way out we pass Eli, he looks at Clare and looks away and she knits her eyebrows together.

"Have you talked to Eli today?" Clare asks Adam.

"No, why?"

"Well he wouldn't leave me alone before and now he won't look at me," she responds.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Adam questions.

"Yes but he followed me to Ali's party and waited outside until Owen left a…"

"Wait he was stalking you from outside the party and none of us noticed?" I inquire.

"Well I thought I saw someone outside the window I just didn't know it was Eli. I walked Owen to his car and Eli was listening, as soon as Owen drove off Eli confronted me. I froze at first but then I managed to kick him and get him to the ground. I told him we weren't soul mates and went inside," she enlightens us.

"Maybe he finally got the message and he's backing off," Adam says.

"Yeah sounds to me like he realized you could kick his ass and decided to back off," I comment.

"I hope so," she replies quietly.

Adam changes the subject and they start talking about their project. I spend the rest of the walk home wondering if Bianca and I should stay together.

 **(CLARE)**

"I won't be home for dinner tonight Mom, after our lesson Owen and I are double dating with Drew and Bianca. I will be home by curfew though," I assure her.

"Who are Drew and Bianca?" Mom questions. I swear she's stopped keeping track of my life and my friends.

"Drew is Adam's brother and Bianca is his girlfriend," Jake answers for me. He on the other hand seems to be jumping head on into the big brother role and is paying lots of attention.

"Oh, well alright then," Mom grins.

"Come on we should get to school," Jake smiles. He's been here since six working with his dad.

"I swear she's stopped paying attention to anything I do," I remark as we get into Jake's truck.

"I think it's the wedding, my dad has done the same. I had to tell him three times who Mo was and he was here most of the weekend helping us," Jake remarks and I laugh.

"Yeah it must be the wedding," I agree.

"Hey at least we got each other. Not that I have to pay too much attention to what you're up to as you're usually with Owen or Adam. I know Owen will keep you safe and if he's not around you can kick ass now right?"

"Yeah," I laugh, "a little. I still have a lot to learn but I was able to subdue Eli after the party this weekend."

"See I don't have to worry," Jake smiles.

"Should I be worried about you?" I question.

"Nah, if I'm not working with my dad or doing homework I'm smoking pot with Mo," Jake replies.

"That sounds like something I might have to worry about," I respond with a slight sardonic tone.

"We're careful, we're either in my room or his, and my dad knows I smoke it," Jake shrugs.

I still think smoking pot is something to worry about but I don't say anything else. When We get to school I walk in and find Owen waiting for me.

"Good morning GF, so Bianca will meet us at my place after your lesson and then we can all take my car. I was thinking mini-golf, it's calm and nostalgic and plenty of opportunity for people to break off and talk."

"Sounds good," I smile before kissing him, "I need to get to my locker.

Eli is in the hall but turns his back to me when I approach. I think Drew and Adam are right and he finally realized he needs to back off because I can kick his ass if he doesn't. Nothing really happens at school although the few times I do see Drew he either looks sad or worried. I hope Owen and I never get to that point, although I do wonder how many other secrets Owen has? After all Eli kept a couple really big ones from me, secrets that were not the reason our relationship ended but they definitely contributed to it.

After school I meet Owen and Drew on the steps and Owen drives us to his house for the lesson. He's preparing us for the test in a couple of weeks so we spend two hours working pretty hard, reviewing and learning new stuff. When we're done we clean up and change back into our clothes. Owen sent a text to Bianca when we finished the lesson. When Bianca arrives we all take Owen's car to the mini-golf place. I sit in back with Bianca for the drive but no one talks much, we mostly listen to the radio. Owen, Drew and I are all very hungry so we order dinner first, just burgers, nachos, hot dogs and pop but that's fine with us. After we eat the guys pay for the four of us to play on the course.

We play a couple holes without saying anything other than making comments on our shots. I don't know Bianca well but I decide I'm going try to talk to her, it can't hurt…I hope. I'm going first and then Bianca so I wait until she's taken her shot and we lean on the rocks.

"So still worried about Drew knowing about your past?" I query cautiously.

"Has Owen told you everything about his past?" She shoots back dodging my question.

"Not everything, well not that much actually. In fact, I wouldn't even know he wasn't a virgin still if not for the party," I remark.

"Exactly, and do you want to know all the sordid details?"

"I know Owen wasn't a saint before but I know that he wasn't a monster. No one is perfect we've all had issues. What's important to me is who Owen is now and I'm sure what's important to Drew is who you are now. I know Owen still has secrets but he was honest with me and I trust that if I ask him something that he will tell me. Drew just needs to know the same. I know that if you had questions about Drew's past he'd be honest with you," I encourage her.

The boys have been lingering at the start to let us talk, but Bianca is not answering me and the boys can't hang out there forever so I signal for Owen to take his shot. They join us near the hole so we can complete our turns. Owen silently asks me if I had any luck with Bianca and I shake my head. We play the rest of the course without any more talk, Bianca seems to be purposely avoiding all of us, I worry that she's not going to talk.

"We still have some time before curfew why don't we get some dessert and maybe play some arcade games?" I suggest when we're done with the course.

"We'll get dessert, you two find a table, what do you two want?" Owen asks.

"I'll have a chocolate dipped vanilla cone please, and some water," I reply.

"Chocolate chip ice cream sandwich, and some water please," Bianca says. The boys grin and walk to the concession counter. "I don't think Drew has any secrets worth telling, everyone knows about Adam and Drew told me about the girls he dated. And he cheated on Alli with me," Bianca remarks when the guys are out of earshot.

"That doesn't mean there isn't something in his past that he isn't afraid to tell you. No one is perfect Bianca we all have dark spots in our past. You shouldn't be ashamed of yours."

"Easy for you to say Saint Clare I bet the worst thing you've ever done is lie."

"That's not true and there are things in my past Owen doesn't know about, things that are hard for me to talk about even now. They aren't necessarily things I did but they are in my past. You won't know how Drew feels or what he's willing to share with you until you try," I insist.

She looks down and then looks up at me again, "I have a very dark past. I hide it, avoid it by not talking about it, with anyone. If Drew knows he may not see me anymore just what I've done and what I've been through."

"He might see what you've been through and what you've done but that's all part of who you are. And who you are is a person that Drew really likes, truly cares about. Besides it's not healthy for you to hold it all in Bianca, you need to talk to someone, get things off your chest and it's best to do it with someone you can trust. I know you talked to him a little but try something else, something harder for you to divulge. Pay attention to how he reacts, how you feel telling him and how he looks at you, treats you and talks to you after. If it's good then you'll know you can talk to him, tell him more, know that he can be a true confidant. If he doesn't well then you know the relationship isn't worth saving."

"Okay I'll tell Drew one thing tonight if you do the same to Owen," Bianca says just as the boys come back to the table.

"Okay," I nod.

"After the ice cream we should go for a walk, maybe Jimmie Simpson Park? Then Owen can take you and Clare and home and I just pick up my car at his place," Bianca suggests as we start eating our dessert.

"Okay sure," Drew grins.

We finish dessert and get back in Owen's car, this time I take the passenger seat so Bianca is sitting in back with Drew. Owen drives us to the park and we get out, walking to the children's playground, there are no children since it's dark but the park is lit and I feel safe with Owen, and Drew too. Bianca motions to Drew and they sit on the swings so I take Owen's hand and we climb up the play structure. I sit down in the little area that leads to the slide and Owen sits next to me.

"Everything okay?" He asks with a worried look.

"Yes but I made a deal with Bianca and I'm going to hold up my end of the bargain so that she'll talk to Drew. She promised to reveal something from her past to Drew if I did the same with you. Did you see my sister Darcy at the school when you were in grade nine?" I ask Owen and he nods. "Most people know about her rape and her suicide attempt but they don't know what it did to me," I say and Owen reaches over taking my hand and entwining our fingers. "I had always admired my sister in a way, she's my older sister, I'm sure Tris felt the same about you. But I had been watching her fall apart for over a year and that was the climax. I turned thirteen while she was in the hospital after her suicide attempt and everyone forgot because my parents were fighting about Darcy. I had nightmares for weeks about her killing herself but I didn't want to burden my parents so I never told anyone. Then I tried to be exactly the opposite of my sister, I mean we were never very similar but I didn't want to be anything like her. I began to resent her and I know my parents were having problems before that but I still partially blame Darcy. Nothing was the same after that and Dad started having an affair around the time of Darcy's suicide attempt."

So it's not exactly a deep dark secret but it is something I have trouble talking about and really have never told anyone. Owen doesn't respond at first and I worry that he either thinks it's stupid or thinks differently of me as Bianca is afraid Drew will do. But then Owen scoops me into his arms and pulls me into his lap. He cradles me close, enveloping me in the warmth and security of his arms as I listen to his heart beat through his chest. He says nothing at first but places a gentle and tender kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry that you went through all that, I wish I had known you back then so I could have made it better for you. It does make me happy and proud that you trusted me enough to tell me. You know if you ever have questions about me or my past or my family, or anything at all I will tell you," Owen says.

I smile and look up at him, grinning happily and sealing his lips with mine, "I know." I look away from him peering through the equipment see Drew and Bianca on the swings. They look like they're still talking, Drew is sitting on his swing facing Bianca but keeping pretty still. Bianca on the other hand has her heels dug into the sand and is swaying her swing back and forth. "You think Bianca's confession will go over so well with Drew?"

"I think Bianca underestimates him. I also think until they're done I'd like to kiss my girlfriend under the stars because you look incredibly beautiful in the moonlight," Owen grins.

I smile and grip his jacket pulling him down to join our lips.

 **The next update will likely start in Clare's pov at Owen's class and include Drew and Clare testing for yellow belts, as well as a sweet Clowen date. Next story updated is** _ **Salvaged & Saved.**_


	12. It's More a Hold Out than a Bust

**Thanks to everyone for their feedback on what should replace** _ **Love Me Back to Life.**_ **After some debate and taking into consideration the feedback I decided** _ **Alone on a School Night**_ **will be the new long story so look for the premiere of that after the next chapter of** _ **Salvaged & Saved.**_

 **Ch. 12 It's More a Holdout than a Bust**

 **(OWEN)**

"Welcome everyone we have a few guests with us today, I want to thank Ryan and Matt for being our men in suits today. I know they look pretty funny in the big padded suits but that's so you can hit them anywhere as hard as you want and they won't get hurt," I tell everyone motioning to the two martial arts teachers that volunteered to help out today. I've done it before myself; you're in a big padded suit but it can still hurt when you get tossed around. "I also want to welcome back my girlfriend Clare, she moved to private lessons after the first few classes. And my good buddy Drew has been in private lessons, they've been learning take downs so I thought they should participate in these last two classes for this for this session, they'll be testing for yellow on Friday as well with the rest of you. Okay let's get started who wants to try first?"

One of my fan girls raises her hand and I have Matt come onto the floor so she can practice what she learned. She does pretty well although even in the big suit she doesn't quite manage to get him to the ground. Drew tries next I have him do a couple punches and kicks first and then see if he can get the attacker on the ground. Drew is smart about it using a sweeping kick. A few more people take their turns and then Clare is in the spotlight, I can see that she's nervous with everyone watching her but I smile at her, she takes a deep breath and focuses on the "attacker". I have her do a few kicks and punches first, it takes her a bit longer than Drew but she does manage to get the attacker on the ground. Everyone takes a turn and it takes up the entire class, everyone did pretty well and the guys in the suits do yell and pretend to attack, of course they also look sort of like the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters so it's still a bit hard to take them seriously. As the students progress in difficulty they can spar with partners and practice scenarios, even have matches but those come later.

"Good job everyone. Remember Friday is testing for yellow and you'll need to demonstrate everything you've learned," I tell everyone. People start going to the locker rooms to change and I go over to Clare. "I'll meet you in the lobby I need to help the guys out of their suits," I tell her.

She grins and gives me a gentle kiss before going into the girl's locker room. Drew and I help the guys out of the suits and grab our stuff. When we get out to the lobby I greet Clare with a kiss before we go out to my car. We're all hungry and stop for dinner at The Dot. Fitz isn't working this evening but Meghan is and we all say hi to her.

"You both did well today," I compliment them as we wait for our food.

"It wasn't that hard to take them down, it wasn't anything like being confronted by Eli," Clare comments.

"Yeah I agree. It was good to practice but even with them yelling at me and stuff it wasn't like facing Vince."

"We can keep sparring at my place and you can always enter matches. The important thing is that you know how to defend yourself. So how are things with you and Bianca?"

"Better, we're working on things. She's slowly sharing things with me and we're working on our relationship. She is doing better though and every time she shares something with me I just remind her that I love her and I don't want to lose her."

"Good you two are good together and I don't want to see you break up," I grin. We finish dinner and I take Drew home.

"I was thinking we could hang out with Adam, Paige, Drew and Bianca on Saturday," Clare tells me as I start driving her home.

"As long as it's during the day, I have plans for just the two of us that night," I inform Clare.

"Do you now and what plans are those?" She inquires cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Secret plans you'll find out Saturday," I reply pulling up to her house. "I'll talk to Drew about it tomorrow."

"I'll just call Adam tonight about all of us hanging out Saturday," she replies with a smirk.

"Okay be practical about it then," I retort sarcastically and she giggles.

"I'll see you tomorrow BF," she grins before taking my lips for a kiss.

When our lips finally detach she gets out of the car and goes inside. I wait until she's inside before driving away. After homework and showering I go to bed, waking to my alarm the next morning. I eat breakfast and get ready for school before leaving, when I get inside to my locker Drew is at his.

"Hey Drew," I greet as I open my locker.

"Hey Owen, we checked with the girls and we're all free Saturday. Adam said you and Clare are only free during the day so any idea what we're going to do?" Drew asks.

"We could go to the beach although it might be cold, then again that's just more reason to get the girls into our arms," I remark with an impish grin and Drew laughs. "We could go bowling or mini-golf, the mall, movies."

"Alright I'll check with B and Adam see what they feel like, you should do the same with Clare, Adam can check with Paige. I like the beach idea, we could do a bonfire and hang out but the others might not like that idea."

"Good point, I'll ask Clare at lunch."

I start walking to class and see Eli on his way to class but he looks away from me. Since Ali's party last week Eli has been avoiding both me and Clare. I prefer it that way and I hope he keeps it up. I talk to Clare at lunch and she says the beach sounds nice unless it rains and then she wants to do mini-golf and maybe a movie. Clare and Drew do come over after school for a lesson and I take them home after. I call Clare after I eat dinner and while doing my homework, she says she heard from Adam and everyone likes the idea of going to the beach so that's what we'll do.

Friday after school Clare, Drew and I all go to martial arts center after school since it's the last class in the white belt curriculum. We're a bit early but after changing in the locker rooms the two of them do a little sparring. When more students arrive I begin the warm up. When I'm sure everyone is here I call them up one by one and call out various moves for them to do all of which they should know at this point. I watch how well they execute each move and combination, if they are able to do enough of them correctly I graduate them to yellow belt. Everyone graduates to yellow belt, I present each person with their new belt when they're done. After class I take Drew and Clare home.

"You're doing great, I was proud of you today," I tell Clare when I pull up to her house.

"Only because you're my teacher," Clare grins gripping my shirt and joining our lips for a salacious kiss.

 **(CLARE)**

When I hear the car horn I grab my bag and call that I'm leaving. Glen and Jake are over to work on the downstairs and Mom is watching, and kind of helping. They all call goodbye as I walk out, Drew and Adam borrowed the van so we could all go in one car. Drew is driving, Bianca is in the passenger seat, Adam opens the side door for me and I get in, he and Paige are sitting in the very back seat leaving the two middle seats for Owen and I.

"Hey Clare," they all greet me at once and I laugh.

"Hi, we're lucky it's good beach weather," I comment as I buckle up.

"Yeah it's a nice day and we got plenty of firewood," Drew tells me as he begins driving.

"Yeah also hot dogs, buns and condiments. Owen said he'd get chips and marshmallows for dessert," Adam says.

It only takes us a couple moments to get to Owen's place, Drew honks and Owen comes out. Drew opens the trunk and Owen puts his stuff in the very back before he gets in. He greets me with a kiss while he buckles up and Drew begins driving again. Owen asked me to bring a change of clothes for tonight since Drew will drop us both at Owen's house, so I made sure to pack a nice dress and shoes in my bag. We go to Woodbine beach and after Drew parks we grab all the stuff and find a nice place in the sand with a fire pit. While the guys start building a fire us girls begin getting the food ready to cook. It's much too cold to go in the water but we have a good time roasting hot dogs for lunch and talking. After lunch we play frisbee and run through the sand, dip our toes in the cold water before returning to the fire to roast marshmallows for dessert. After our hands are all sticky from marshmallow we rinse them off in the water and play for a while longer before we start cleaning and packing up.

"Today was fun we should do it again," I comment as Drew pulls up to Owen's house.

"Yeah it was, we'll have another BBQ on the beach, maybe invite more people. We can do it the Saturday after finals, people will be ready for a celebration then," Adam suggests.

"Good idea," Owen grins.

We say goodbye to everyone and I follow Owen into his house where I notice it's very empty and dark. We set down the stuff and Owen turns on a light.

"Where is your family?"

"Gone for the night, they went to my aunt's," Owen informs me.

"Then we have the whole place all to ourselves all night?"

"Yes we do. Did you bring a change of clothes? Not that you don't look gorgeous as always."

"I did, I'm also covered in sand still do you mind if I rinse off in a shower real quick?"

"I have to rinse off too, I'd prefer if we did it together," Owen says and I shoot him a look, "but you can use my parent's washroom. Come on I'll get you a towel."

Owen takes me to his parent's washroom and gives me a towel, as I undress sand starts falling on the floor. We'll have to vacuum before I leave tonight. I rinse off, even wash my hair since there's sand in there. After getting out and drying off I borrow his mom's hair dryer to dry my hair and then change. I did think to bring extra panties but was wearing my bathing suit top to the beach, not that I ever took my shirt off but just in case. I get my bra and panties on then the dress I brought. It's a light blue button up dress with a scoop neck and a belt, I generally wear it with a sweater and tights to church. I also brought matching heels since I wasn't sure what Owen had in mind for the two of us tonight.

"Wow you look stunning," Owen says when I go back to the living room.

"Thanks you clean up nice too," I grin. He's wearing dark jeans and a black polo.

"Just one more thing," he says putting a blindfold over my eyes.

"Owen what are you doing?" I laugh reaching up to the blindfold but he catches my hand.

"You trust me don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then relax and trust me," Owen replies.

With the blindfold secured he leads me a few steps before telling me to sit. I sit on the floor with my legs tucked behind me, I hear Owen doing things I think I hear some dishes clinking but it's hard to tell. I do hear a lighter clicking on and smell the faint whiff of smoke, I think he must be lighting candles when I notice that he's dimmed the lights. Finally he sits down in front of me and removes the blindfold. The room is very dark but there are candles around us so we can see, in front of me is a plate with a chocolate cupcake on it. Sticking out of the cupcake are small candles in the shape of a **1** and **3** both candles are lit.

"Happy birthday," Owen grins.

"How very sweet, but you know my birthday is in February and I turned 13 three years ago," I comment.

"I know, but you told me that you're thirteenth birthday was missed and forgotten about because everyone was busy with Darcy so I'm making up for it," he says.

My lips stretch into a grateful and delighted smile, I lean over the cupcake gripping his shirt and taking his lips.

"I can't believe you did this, that you remembered. This was incredibly sweet and you are incredibly wonderful."

"You deserve a thirteenth birthday even if it is three years late," Owen says and I giggle. "You'd better blow out your candles before the wax melts on the frosting."

I blow out the candles and pull them out of the frosting, I lick the frosting off one stick and hold the other to Owen's lips. He licks it off and then holds the cupcake up for me, there's no paper on it so I take a bite. I get frosting all over my upper lip and nose making us both laugh.

"I'm tempted to lick that off but I'll grab you a napkin," Owen says getting up. He goes into the kitchen, returning with a napkin and a fork for me. After wiping the frosting off my face I begin eating the cupcake with the fork. "I'll order us some dinner, what would you like for your birthday dinner?"

"Pizza sounds good," I reply finishing off the cupcake.

"Pizza it is," he grins and orders from his phone. "With my family away for the night I was thinking that you could stay the night here. I'm not planning anything, you can sleep in Tristan's room but I'd like you to be here when I wake up in the morning," Owen tells me.

"I'll tell Mom I'm sleeping at Alli's, I'm sure she'll cover for me," I reply with a big smile.

I call Mom to tell her I'm sleeping at Alli's and she says to be home by dinner tomorrow night because we're eating with Glen and Jake. Then I text Alli and she says she'll cover for me if my mom checks. Owen puts on a movie and we watch until the pizza gets here. He pauses the movie when the doorbell rings and pays for the pizza. He puts it in the kitchen, I get up and he hands me a plate. Once we both have pizza on our plates and something to drink we return to the sofa, we sit and then Owen puts the movie back on. We spend the evening watching movies and cuddling together on the sofa. When we get tired Owen gives me one of his shirts to sleep in.

"Come get me if you need anything," Owen says after we've changed the sheets on Tristan's bed so I can sleep.

"What could I possibly need I have the best boyfriend in the world," I grin putting my arm around his neck and bringing our lips together for a gentle kiss.

"Goodnight GF," Owen grins when our lips part.

"Goodnight wonderful BF."

I dream all night of Owen and how wonderfully sweet he is. I wake up late the next morning with a smile on my face. After getting dressed and running my fingers through my hair I go to the kitchen. Owen seems to wake up just when I do and he pulls me into his arms snatching a kiss from my lips before they can say good morning.

"You want some breakfast? You're not in a rush to get home are you?"

"No not in a rush, although I don't have deodorant or anything here, or a change of clothes so I would like to get home after breakfast. But I would like to have a nice leisurely breakfast with you first," I smile.

"Then you just sit I'll make us breakfast, you want coffee?"

I nod and Owen starts making coffee, he then makes us pancakes and doesn't let me do a thing. We don't talk much over breakfast but we're enjoying each other's company and the time together. After breakfast I offer to help and get the house back in order but he says he'll do it and he takes me home after breakfast.

"It was wonderful, all if it simply wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow BF," I smile when he walks me to my door.

"I'll call you tonight," Owen says. He kisses me goodbye and I wave as I go inside.

"You know Alli looks a lot like Owen," Jake's voice surprises me when I come in the front door.

"You're not going to tell my mom I slept at Owen's are you? We didn't do anything I slept in his brothers room."

"Relax I won't tell your mom. Did you have a good time?" Jake questions.

"It was great, Owen is so sweet he did something incredible and remembered something I told him," I grin elatedly.

"Good that means he's a good guy and a keeper," Jake smiles.

"He most definitely is."

 **(DREW)**

I'd spent an hour at the mall trying to find a birthday present for Bianca. Her birthday was in just over a week, she kept telling me she didn't want to do anything but I was still going to get her something. The problem was I wasn't finding anything. I didn't know her size to get her clothes and if I got her lingerie she'd get the wrong idea, well I guess there is only reason to get your girlfriend lingerie. All the jewelry I looked at just wasn't Bianca, she didn't like books and she hadn't talked about wanting anything. I was determined to get her something I just had no idea what and the mall was useless, so I left to take the bus to Queen Street hoping I'd have better luck. I walked a couple of blocks, looking into stores but nothing I saw really looked like it was something Bianca would want. I leave the vintage clothing shop and turn the corner nearly bumping into Vince and he gives me a vicious grin.

"Well look at what we have here, guess it's time to kick your ass again," Vince laughs.

He's not alone but he's only got one younger boy behind him, a new recruit probably. At first I freeze just like Clare said she did with Eli, but then I remember the training. I tell myself I can do this and as he's laughing I do a straight punch to his face with a retreat so he can't hit me back, then I kick him hard enough to send him down. His friend starts laughing and I actually have a wonderful feeling of satisfaction, I wonder if Clare felt this when she knocked Eli down. Before Vince can react I turn and run, I'm not risking more of his friends coming.

"You asshole you broke my nose, you're going to pay for that pretty boy," I hear Vince yelling as I run off.

Okay so his threat has me a little scared but it still feels good that I kicked his ass. I run for a few blocks before stopping at a busy store and ducking in. I wander the store for a little while until I'm sure Vince is on his way to the hospital and not looking for me. I still don't want to spend too much time down here and I don't want to wait for the bus again in case Vince called his gang to look for me. I'd call one of my parents but Dad is playing golf and Mom is out with friends. I'd call Bianca but I haven't heard from her all morning and I'm not itching to tell her that I ran into Vince again. The only person I can think to call is Owen and I just hope I'm not interrupting any plans he has with Clare.

"Hey Drew what's up?" Owen asks upon answering his phone.

"Hey you think you can pick me up from downtown? I mean if you're not doing something with Clare."

"No she's spending the day with her family, where are you I'll be down in about twenty."

I tell him where to pick me up and we hang up. He's picking me up from a coffee shop a few doors down so I walk down there. I order a coffee and wait for Owen inside, when I see his car pull up I go out and get inside.

"Thanks my parents were busy and I didn't really want to call Bianca," I comment when I get into Owen's car.

"No sweat I was bored anyway you want to hang out at my place?" Owen offers.

"Yeah thanks," I nod.

"So you and B not getting along again? You said you didn't want to call Bianca."

"No we're doing better but I was looking for a birthday present for her and I ran into Vince not too long ago."

"Well you're still in one piece," Owen remarks glancing over at me.

"Yeah thanks to you, I froze for a second but I managed to break his nose and knock him to the ground without him or his buddy laying a hand on me. I'm not sure I'd be able to do the same thing if he was with more of his gang but it felt pretty powerful being able to do that," I grin.

"Awesome, good job," Owen grins proudly putting his hand on my shoulder. "You'll get to the point where you can confidently take on multiple assailants but for what you know you did great."

"Thanks," I smile back.

"So any luck finding Bianca a birthday present?"

"None. I have no idea what to get her, she keeps saying she doesn't want to celebrate but I still wanted to do something for her. I looked at the mall too and didn't find anything but I want to get her something, do something for her. She may not feel like celebrating but I feel like celebrating her."

"You know she and Fitz really never had birthday parties, all we did for either of them was a sleepover at my house with movies, pizza and junk food. It's not a gift necessarily but I'm sure Bianca would appreciate it. I'm pretty sure I could get my parents and Tris out for the night. Us, Clare, Fitz and Meghan, maybe Adam and Paige. Even for me those sleepovers are some of my best memories and I know it's the same for Bianca. With all the Vince and Anson memories getting stirred up, and revealing some of the not so great things about her past, reminding her that it wasn't all bad is probably a good thing," Owen suggests.

"I love that idea and I think she would too. I'm going to call her right now," I tell Owen getting out my phone.

"Hi Drew," Bianca answers after a couple of rings.

"Hey I'm with Owen and we were talking about your birthday."

"What for?" She questions with an annoyed huff.

"Look I know you don't want to celebrate but I want to celebrate you and so do you friends. Your birthday is important to me, it's the day you were born and if you hadn't been then I wouldn't have you now. Owen told me you and Fitz used to have your birthdays at his place; pizza, movies and friends. So I thought we could do that, the three of us, Fitz, Clare of course and Meghan, maybe Adam and Paige. Owen is pretty sure he can get his parents and his brother to leave for the night and we'll watch movies, have some pizza whatever you want."

"That does sound nice. Adam and Paige can come, I like your brother and Paige is cool."

"Great we'll plan everything. I love you."

"I love you too Drew."

"She likes the idea, I told her we'd plan everything," I tell Owen after hanging up and just as he's pulling into his driveway.

"Can't be too hard to plan, I'll talk to my parents when they get home," Owen tells me and I smile feeling much better about Bianca's birthday.

 **(CLARE)**

"And that's world news today I'm Clare Edwards. Stay tuned for sports, school news and school announcements with Adam Torres and Dave Turner," I say into the mike before turning it off and putting on a song. When the mike is off Adam and Dave come in the booth. "Here's the copy for school news and announcements. I'm going to get some books from my locker and I'll be back. Either of you need anything?" I ask them as they sit down.

"Yeah can you grab my civics book from my locker?" Adam asks.

"Could you grab my history book, my locker combo is Alli's birthday," Dave tells me.

"Sure be back in a few," I grin.

I leave the booth just before they start speaking and grab my backpack from the engineering booth where Wes and Connor are. I wave to them and walk to Dave's locker first. I start to open it when I feel a pair of lips on my cheek.

"Good morning GF, this isn't your locker," Owen comments.

"It's Dave's he asked me to get his history book. I also need to get Adam's civics book before I return to the booth for producer duties," I reply to Owen as I get Dave's locker open. I find Dave's history book and pull it out, then Owen follows me to Adam's locker.

"My parents agreed to be away for the night of the 8th, Bianca's birthday is the 5th but that's a school night. Any luck convincing your parents to let you stay over?" Owen asks as I get Adam's book from his locker. Owen takes both Dave and Adam's books from me.

"It took a lot of talk and some help from Jake but Mom finally agreed to let me stay over."

"Great," Owen grins. "Fitz and Meghan are still trying to convince her parents. Fitz did say he'd take her home and bring her back for breakfast if she couldn't stay over. We'll all be sleeping in the living room and nothing will happen."

"Yeah and that's what we told my mom, and that Bianca had gone through some hard times and she wanted us all there. Mom barely relented and it took some convincing from Jake as well, who will be dropping me off and picking me up," I tell Owen. Now that I have everyone's books including mine we start walking back to the radio station.

"Well at least she was convinced. I think it will be a good party, and just what Bianca needs right now," Owen grins.

He comes with me to the radio station and into the engineering booth, we set the stuff down and Owen kisses me before leaving. I watch Adam and Dave, keep track of how much they talk between songs, make sure they stay mostly on copy and remember to name our sponsors.

"That's it for this morning, listen in at lunch for fashion with Alli Bhandari and Jenna Middleton. DeGrassi radio signing off," Adam says playing the sign off music and flipping the switch.

"Good show guys," I smile as they come out of the booth.

"Thanks for getting our books, we better head for class Clare," Adam comments picking up his civics book and his backpack. We start walking for class but then I see Eli down the hall, he notices us and looks away.

"Eli hasn't said anything to you has he?" I query.

"About what?"

"Anything?"

"Actually I haven't talked to Eli much since Alli's party. Why?"

"It's just he wouldn't leave me alone before, kept going on about us being soulmates and winning me back. It was driving me nuts but now he's going out of his way to avoid me and I'm finding it even more disconcerting," I admit to Adam.

"I think his pride is just hurt because you kicked his ass that's all. He's got you paranoid," Adam chuckles and I twist my mouth at him.

We go into class and sit down at our desks. I know I'm probably being paranoid but all through both morning classes I find my mind conjecturing about what Eli's mind is scheming. I still listen in class but I keep thinking about Eli.

"Okay what were you thinking about in class, your mind was a million miles away," Adam comments as we leave math class for lunch.

"Worried about what Eli is scheming."

"Clare you're being paranoid. I'm telling you his ego was hurt and he's busy with his play. But if it will make you feel better I'll talk to him," Adam says.

"Thanks Adam," I grin kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah go find your man and have lunch I'll see you in science."

I part from Adam and go looking for Owen, he must be looking for me because we meet in the hallway. He puts his arm around me and we have lunch at The Dot. Fitz is working and takes his lunch to eat with us, we talk about Bianca's birthday party. We're not getting her presents but there will be cake and pizza, other junk food and Owen along with Drew will make sure we have all of Bianca's favorite movies. When we finish lunch Owen and I walk back to school. I tell him I'm going to check in at the radio station and to come kiss me after school before he leaves to teach his class at the martial arts center. I give him a quick kiss before heading to the radio station. Alli and Jenna were on for the first half of lunch now Anya is playing music. After checking in I walk to my locker and find Adam at his.

"So did you talk to Eli?"

"Yes and he said when you got the better of him at Alli's party he knew it was time to back off. Like I said you hurt his pride and you're being paranoid," Adam comments.

"Okay you were right I'm sorry I'll stop, thanks for talking to him Adam," I grin.

"Hey what are best friends for?" Adam smiles.

I put my arm around his shoulders and we start walking to science class. With Adam's assurances I put any thoughts of Eli scheming out of my mind and look forward to Bianca's birthday party.

 **Update soon probably starting with Bianca's birthday party. Next updated will be** _ **Salvaged & Saved.**_


	13. It Shouldn't Have to be a Scandal

**New photos have been added to the 200 Stories Gallery. There are now 170! So be sure to go check those out. I will hopefully have all 200 up by the end of July.**

 **Ch. 13 It Shouldn't Have to be a Scandal**

 **(ADAM)**

"You've been a lot happier since Bianca's birthday party," I comment to my brother as we drive to school Monday morning.

Bianca's birthday was last Wednesday and Drew took her to dinner that night. Then Saturday, after Drew and Clare had their lesson at Owen's, we all met there for Bianca's party. It was very relaxed; pizza, ice cream and other junk food, a few movies and some games. Owen's parents and his brother were gone and we all slept there, all eight of us in the living room with sleeping bags and blankets. Even Meghan was able to sleep over. We stayed up late and didn't wake up until after noon the next day, we made waffles for breakfast and watched another movie. Everyone had a good time and Bianca was happy, which made Drew happy and he hasn't stopped smiling since.

"Bianca was thrilled with her party, she loved it, and she loves me and I did a good thing," Drew grins.

"I'm just glad you two seem to be over your issues and I hope you stay this happy."

When Drew parks at the school I see Eli waiting on the steps and wonder just who he's waiting for. Drew and I get our backpacks and walk to the steps, Eli stands when he sees us.

"Adam," Eli smiles.

"Hi Eli."

"I've been working hard on the play, it's great now, almost complete but we still need a great stage manager."

"I tried to work on the play and you vilified everyone, Clare included."

"I've rewritten it Adam it's a love story now pure and simple," Eli tells me.

"I'll think about it," I reply before walking into school with my brother.

"You know maybe you should work on the play, it's only for the next couple of weeks right? A weekend of performances after that. You would be able to see this latest revision and how bad it is. Or if he's still making anyone who's so much as smiled at Clare into a villain," Drew comments.

"True it would probably be a good thing to get a look at this before he puts it on for the school. I'll talk to Clare first though, tell her I'm going to be stage manager."

Drew grins and then seeing his girlfriend leaves me to be with her. I walk to my locker and find Clare at hers.

"Morning Adam," she greets me with a soft grin.

"Hey. I saw Eli on the steps when we got here."

"Yeah he was out there when Jake and I got here. He didn't even look at me," she shrugs closing her locker.

"He asked me to stage manage again. I told him I'd think about it. He says he's reworked it all again, and Drew pointed out that I could get a look at the play this way before it goes on."

"Eli's still your friend Adam, and Drew was right it's probably a good idea to see how he's changed it now," she says and I smile.

I put the books for my afternoon classes in my locker, grab my civics book and we go to the foyer. Owen grins when he comes in and kisses his girlfriend before going to his locker. At lunch I tell Eli I'll stage manage and he is very happy. He tells me to come to rehearsal after school. I have to eat pretty quickly because Dave and I are due at the radio station.

"So, you're working on the play again?" Dave asks after we sign off of the radio station a few minutes before the bell for 3rd period.

"Yeah, he said he rewrote it again so we'll see how it is now."

Dave smiles and we walk to science, we get there at almost the same time as Clare and Owen. He kisses her at the door and waves before walking to his class, and the three of us enter science together. Afternoon classes seem to go by pretty quickly and when the last bell rings I get some books from my locker and go to the auditorium.

"Welcome back Adam, I'm glad you came," Eli grins when he sees me.

"I'll stick with this but if you're still vilifying everyone then this might be the end of our friendship," I warn Eli.

"Relax Adam after you quit and Clare kicked my ass at Alli's I realized the play was wrong. It's perfect now Adam," he grins with excitement. I'm happy but also a little cautious, I have to wonder if he's sincere. "Here's a clipboard with the scenes and everything you need to know."

I take the clipboard and watch as people come in. Imogen is one of the first and she grins at Eli. Fiona is next, she looks surprised to see me but then smiles before going over to Eli.

"Did you take your meds today?" She asks Eli.

"I don't need those things they dull my brain I need to think," Eli replies before walking away from her.

"Eli you're not taking your meds?" I question.

"They practically put me in a coma Adam I don't need them. Don't worry there's no car crashes in this," Eli smirks. "Alright everyone let's run through this from the top, places for act one, scene one," he says and people start moving.

I sigh looking at my clipboard and go backstage to get ready for this. While I'm looking at the clipboard I notice someone standing next to me and look up to see Fiona.

"How long has he been off his meds?" I ask her.

"I'm not sure, since Friday at least but his behaviors been slightly erratic since at least Wednesday. Nothing so dramatic as car crashes just really determined to put this play on, he's obsessing Adam," she tells me.

"That's not exactly new but we'll watch him. Hopefully once the play goes on he'll stop and go back on his meds," I reply but I hope I'm right. I can always talk to his parents and tell them he's not taking his meds.

I watch the play and it is entirely different, it is a love story although the main characters are still him and Clare. Actually, he and Clare are about the only people in the play now, there's a few smaller parts, including a priest because it ends with him and Clare getting married.

"So, what do you think of the new play Adam?" Eli asks.

"It's certainly a love story, and it is written exceptionally well. No villains which is good. I like this version, definitely better than all the others," I reply slowly.

"It's my masterpiece," he says triumphantly.

"Yeah it's great, I should get home though."

"Me too," Eli nods and we leave the auditorium together. "Wait until Clare sees the play, I know it will speak to her just as it did me," he comments as we walk out of school.

"The play is great Eli, a lot better than it was but I don't think Clare is going to come see it just because you changed it."

"What do you mean she's not going to come," Eli growls grabbing my shirt and stopping us on the steps.

"She's happily dating Owen and I don't think either of them will have any interest in seeing the play. Especially since they're going to Junior Prom next Saturday. I'm sure they'll do something Friday and Sunday as well. As great as the play is now you and Clare didn't exactly part on good terms," I point out. Eli's eyes narrow and his face goes red but then he forces out a breath and releases my shirt.

"She will come see the play, she must," he says in a resolute tone and walks off.

I watch him for a moment and then cut through the ravine to get to Clare's house rather than going home. I get a few looks from the kids at the ravine but no one bothers me. When I reach Clare's house I knock on the door, a moment later Jake opens it.

"Hey Adam."

"Hi, is Clare here?"

"Yeah doing homework in her room go ahead," he says stepping aside so I can go in.

"Thanks," I smile before walking up the stairs. I knock on Clare's door and she calls to come in.

"Adam," she says surprised and then her face changes, "is the play even worse?"

"No actually, the play is great now, I mean still about the two of you but a million times better. It's a bit like a modern-day Romeo and Juliet in a high school. That's not why I'm here exactly. Apparently, he hasn't been taking his meds and when I told him you wouldn't be coming to the play he…he got a little crazed. He said you had to see the play and he'd make sure of it. I know you can kick his butt now, just be careful. Hopefully he'll settle once the play is finished."

"Thanks for the warning Adam. You want to stay to do homework and have dinner with us? Mom made lasagna and I'm sure Jake and I can take you home after," she says.

"If that's the smell downstairs then I'm definitely staying for dinner," I reply.

She grins and I call Mom to let her know I'm having dinner here. We do homework for about an hour before her mom calls us down for dinner. I can see how happy Helen and Glen are together, it's sweet. After dinner Jake and Clare take me home in his truck.

"So how bad is the play?" Drew asks when I come down to the basement.

"Actually, it's good and is a love story without vilifying anyone really. What worries me now is how determined Eli is for Clare to see it. I did warn her and I know she can take care of herself. I am really glad she's taking Krav Maga though, and you too."

"You and me both little brother."

 **(CLARE)**

"Your ex has been lurking around me since last week," Owen comments leaning over me in the hallway.

"Now you're sounding paranoid," I laugh.

"Maybe but I'm telling you he's been lurking around me since last week," Owen says.

"He knows you could hurt him in like a hundred different ways I wouldn't worry too much about it. Adam told me Eli wants me to see the play," I enlighten Owen and his face changes. "I'm not going, I'll be preparing for prom this Friday and then I can meet you when you're done teaching class," I assure my boyfriend gripping his shirt to pull him down for a kiss.

"Why don't you meet me after I'm done with class today too and I'll take you to dinner. Right now, let's go have lunch," Owen says putting his arm around me.

He takes me to The Dot for lunch, Adam is already here eating with Paige so we eat with them. Fitz is working and we say hi, he even sits with us for a few moments during his break. We stay at The Dot until there's only about ten minutes before the bell and we have to get back, and Paige needs to be back at work. Adam kisses Paige goodbye and the three of us walk back to school. I do see Eli when we get into school and he does seem to be following us. I'm not sure if we're paranoid or he's spying on our relationship or he just happens to be around us a lot. I shake it off, kiss Owen and go with Adam to get to our lockers. We walk to science and I put Eli out of my head for the rest of the afternoon, after school I'm on at the radio station for an hour. After signing off and saying goodnight to Wes who was my engineer I decide to stick around and get some work done. Owen won't be done with class for another hour so I stay at the station working on programming and copy for tomorrow. I'm looking at our list of advertising contributors, to make a list of how much they should be advertised, when my cell rings and I see Owen's name.

"Hi, aren't you still teaching?"

"Meet me in the auditorium. Special date," he says and I smile.

"Okay I'm still at the school I'll be right there," I reply and hang up.

I tell Sav I'm leaving and he waves, he's doing homework and only stuck around because I did so I'm sure he'll be leaving in a few moments. He says he'll lock up so I take my backpack and walk to the auditorium. I expect there to be play practice but the auditorium is empty and quiet. When I open the door, I see flameless candles and romantic lighting.

"Owen," I laugh, "why did you want to have a date here of all places?"

Aside from the candles and a few twinkly lights the auditorium is otherwise dark so it's a little hard to see anything besides the stage. I begin walking to the stage and see a throne-like seat with roses on it, assuming it's meant for me, as no one else is here, I walk up to the stage. I set my backpack down, pick up the roses, sit in the chair, put the roses in my lap and suddenly my eyes are covered by a blindfold.

"Owen what are you doing?" I giggle. I'm not at all afraid because I know I'm safe with Owen. Really, it's all kind of thrilling and romantic. It doesn't even worry me when he ties my wrists to the chair, I just giggle. "Owen if you're planning something kinky I will use what you taught me," I warn him but I'm laughing.

He then uses the same rope sash to tie my ankles together. When I'm bound I hear footsteps and the doors being locked he must be making sure we're alone. I hear footsteps as he returns to the stage, some other noises I can't quite make out, changing clothes I think. I smile and bite my lip thinking Owen is about to put on his own play for me since I won't be attending Eli's play. Finally, I feel fingers tugging down the blindfold and when I open my eyes I gasp.

"ELI WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO!" I scream at him fighting against my bindings but it's not helping. Eli smirks and pulls up the blindfold so it's around my mouth as a gag now.

"If you scream you might bring a teacher. I heard you weren't coming to the play but you have to see it Clare. I did all of this for you so tonight is a special performance just for you. I'll put on the whole play just for you," Eli tells me with an excited and triumphant smirk.

I scream into the gag trying to get free but it's all fruitless.

"I know you were expecting Owen. Modern technology is wonderful isn't it? A few recorded conversations between Owen, you and his other friends. A few clueless but rather techno-skilled niners to splice the conversations together into a request for you to meet him in the auditorium for a date. And being able to call you while spoofing his phone number," Eli smirks rather proud of himself. His very well thought out plan only makes me more frightened, suddenly my ex has turned into an evil genius. "Now sit back, relax and enjoy the play," Eli says.

He begins the play and I continue trying to loosen my bindings. I know if I can only get loose I can easily take him down and subdue him. Unfortunately, he's got me tied pretty tight and I can't get my hands loose. So, while being forced to watch Eli's rather interesting one-man version of the play I think of another way to get out of this. Of course, there's always the hope that a janitor or something will come in but it's not likely, if he went through all that effort to record Owen's voice, and trick some lower classmen into putting it together for him I'm sure he somehow arranged not to be disturbed.

Were I not being held prisoner and if there were more actors than just Eli playing both him, me and the few other roles in the play, I would probably be enjoying it. It's well written, it's a good story, it's simple and not over dramatic but makes a cute love story. A fact I would be enjoying, rather taking pride in my ex's accomplishment if he wasn't holding me hostage to watch his obsessive one-man version. While I continue to try loosening my bonds Eli looks over and sees me trying to get free. He doesn't say anything but the play begins to change, at least I think so. Eli stops playing all the parts and looks right at me as he begins soliloquize, which seems to quickly turn into a rant.

"We were born for each other Clare. Our intensity and our passion drives us, brings us together and drives us in everything we do. We're soulmates; soulmates I know you must see that. We found true love, it's so rare in this world to find true love at all especially so young. I refuse to lose you Clare, I will not lose anyone else I will do anything to keep you, anything. This play, this stupid play it was supposed to make you come back to me and realize what we meant to each other. But you refused to come and this play means nothing now," Eli says and disappears backstage for a moment.

When he returns he has a lighter and the script in his hand. Then he ignites the lighter setting the bottom of the script on fire! He drops it to the stage and watches it burn almost like he's mesmerized by it. Knowing that he's crashed his car and what he did with Fitz I have no idea what he might do. He certainly seems to have no intentions of putting out the fire, eventually it will set off alarms but if he's managed to block the doors from inside somehow, we could be trapped and dead before the fire department can get to us. I stop trying get free and focus on getting the gag out. A little bit of effort with my tongue and I manage to get it down so I can talk.

"Eli," I say but he's still focused on the fire, "Elijah," I call softly and hoping I sound flirty.

Eli looks over at me now, his head cocked to the side a little and his eyebrow up. He might be losing it but he's still suspicious; I better call on whatever acting ability I have to make this convincing.

"I never stopped loving you Eli. It is true love but after you crashed your car I was afraid that you would hurt yourself. I tried to distance myself, to forget but it didn't work. Your play, your words it's just brought it all back for me. I can't deny it any longer. Untie me Eli, untie me so we can be together. I want to kiss you again and remember," I tell him hoping desperately that it works.

He smiles and unbinds my ankles and then my wrists, taking my hand he helps me up. I smile with a hand on his shoulder and lean in like I'm going to kiss him. Instead of bringing my lips to his I bring my knee to his stomach. Eli doubles over, before he straightens up I step back and kick him. He stumbles back and I kick him again, this time he's low enough that I'm able to kick him in the head and he falls down. He's now unconscious and I hurry to put out the fire. Beating it with a blanket but the smoke has reached the alarm now and the loud fire alarm sounds, the sprinkler comes on dousing the rest of the fire. Assured that Eli won't be burned, because the fire is out, I just want out of here. Eli locked the main doors from inside but I find the keys, he must have stolen, backstage and I get the door open running out and nearly running into Mr. Simpson.

"Clare what are you still doing here? Where's the fire?" He asks.

"It was in the auditorium, Eli lit a script on fire but it's out now," I tell him. Although now that I'm free and the adrenaline is wearing off I'm feeling a little dizzy.

Mr. Simpson puts a hand at my back, "Come on you can tell me what happened. Uh where is Eli?"

"I knocked him out, he's probably still in the auditorium," I reply.

"I'm going to check on Eli, call the fire department and tell them the fire is out, they may still come," Simpson says when we reach the administration office.

I nod and he runs back to check on Eli. I call the fire department but they still come, so do the cops. Simpson returns with a barely conscious Eli. Mr. S gets Eli an ice pack and then goes to speak with the fire department. They check the auditorium, then check me and Eli. He's taken to the hospital and they give me oxygen for minor smoke inhalation. Mr. Simpson calls Eli's parents and then tries to call my mom but she's not home, Jake was there though and Simpson tells him something, I didn't hear the conversation but he does tell me Jake is on his way. After that I tell the cops and Principal Simpson what happened starting with the phone call I got that I thought was from Owen.

 **(OWEN)**

I got out of the shower and went to my room, I'd worked up quite a sweat in class and knew I needed a shower before I saw my girlfriend. Taking the towel off my waist I start drying my hair with it and look at my phone hoping to see a text or call from Clare. I tried to get a hold of her while driving home from class but she didn't answer. I still have no call or text from her, I know she can get caught up in things so I finish drying off and begin getting dressed as I call her again. She still doesn't answer, I'm about to call her house when my phone rings only it's not Clare it's Jake.

"Hey do you kn…"

"Clare's at the school, Eli took her hostage and went all nuts starting a fire. She's okay but I'm headed to the school," Jake informs me. My heart stops briefly but when I hear she's okay I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm coming to the school too," I tell him and hang up.

I throw on a shirt and shoes, grab my wallet and keys and run out the door. I don't even tell anyone where I'm going. Hopping in my car I can't get to the school fast enough. When I arrive the street to the school is blocked, there's fire trucks, police cars and a bunch of onlookers. I park at The Dot and start running toward the school but get blocked by police barricades.

"Owen," Fitz calls to me. I look over and see him coming with Meghan they must have been at The Dot. "What's going on?" Fitz asks.

"Eli went nuts and took Clare hostage, started a fire apparently. I heard from Jake and I want to go in to see Clare," I enlighten them.

"Is Clare okay?" Meghan asks.

"Jake said she was."

"They've blocked both roads but I doubt they bothered to block the path from the ravine," Fitz comments.

I smile at him although I probably should have thought of this. I wave to them and run into the ravine going through the gate that comes out on the football field. Then I walk casually to the school entrance, I see Clare just inside the entrance with Jake and Officer Turner and I run up the steps. I almost make it to the doors when a couple of cops grab me and hold my arms.

"Let me go I want to see my girlfriend," I growl at them.

"Settle down son n…" one of them is saying when the door opens and Officer Turner looks out.

"It's alright let him in," Turner tells them and they let me go. I run up the steps and straight to Clare bringing her into my arms.

"I'm okay," she assures me.

"Yeah and she really kicked Eli's butt, he's in the hospital," Jake smiles and I grin with pride.

"Eli is being held at the hospital for a psychological evaluation. He'll be held for 72 hours and obviously this play is cancelled. Eli also will not be returning for the last week of school. He'll have to take his final exams this summer," Simpson tells us.

"Owen can we see your phone?" Officer Turner asks.

"Sure, but why?" I inquire getting my phone out of my pocket.

"I got a call I thought was from you, it was your name I saw on my phone and your voice. Eli spoofed the whole thing," Clare explains.

"I didn't call you until I got out of class," I confirm.

"Clare where's your phone?" Officer Turner asks her.

"My backpack and phone are still in the auditorium."

"The firefighters are done in there now. Can you two take her to the auditorium to gather her stuff and then come back I'll need to look at both your phones to confirm the call didn't originate from your phone," Turner tells us.

I nod and put an arm around Clare, while we walk to the auditorium, get her backpack and return to Officer Turner Clare gives us a condensed version of what happened. I know Eli's being held for a psych evaluation but I still want to hurt him very badly. After letting Turner look at our phones he tells us we can go. Clare will need to return to the station in a few days to write and sign an official statement.

"I'll see you at home," Jake comments when we go outside. I put my arm around Clare and we go through the ravine to get to my car and I take her home. Helen must have heard somehow because she runs out of the house when I park.

"Clare are you alright?" Her mom asks hugging her tightly.

"Not if you don't let me go so I can breathe," she replies and her mom releases her. "I'm okay Mom, once Eli released the ropes binding me I was able to knock him unconscious. I've been learning Krav Maga from Owen, so I knew what to do. I kneed Eli in the stomach and kicked him and he went down," she says proudly and I can't help but grin.

"Well then I'm very grateful to Owen for teaching you self-defense. Owen would you like to join us for dinner?" Helen offers.

"Sure thanks," I smile.

Clare grins and takes my hand and we go inside. Helen is just finishing dinner and I help set the table. Over dinner Clare tells her parents the same condensed version of events she told Jake and I earlier. Her mom then starts ranting about Eli's behavior until Jake and his dad manage to get her to calm down.

"I should get home I still have a lot of homework, although after what happened we should completely be excused from doing homework," I remark when dinner is over.

"I'll walk you to your car," Clare says. She walks me out and when we get to my car she kisses me tenderly.

"I'll call you later. You handled yourself very well today I'm really proud of you. It was a scary situation and you didn't freeze this time. You eliminated the threat and put out the fire out."

Clare beams proudly, her cheeks blushing a little and bites her lip. I pull her into my arms, she loops her arms around my neck and our lips pull together for a passionately loving kiss.

 **(CLARE)**

Jake and I walk into school and I hear the whispers, I knew people would find out because it was on the news last night. There were news vans when we left the school yesterday but Owen and I snuck through the ravine so we didn't have to talk to them. No names were used but it wasn't real hard for anyone who knows us to figure out it was about me and Eli. Adam called first, then Alli and while I was talking with her K.C. texted.

"Ignore them," Jake says putting his hand at my back as we walk to my locker.

"I know, they're only conjecturing on my life because they're bored."

"Simpson called an emergency meeting of the drama club at lunch. Probably to tell us the play is off," Adam tells me coming over to us.

"It's sad really, what I saw of the play was very good," I comment.

'Yeah it was a good play, I mean still kind of a twisted vision of you and Eli, but a good play," Adam replies.

"Yeah and I'm sure it's even better when Eli's not playing every single part. And if he doesn't go off on a rant and start a fire at the end," I add.

"I knew he was obsessing but I thought he'd be okay once the play was over. I never thought he'd kidnap you," Adam comments.

"No one did Adam. I'm just thankful I knew how to take him down. It could have all turned out much worse."

"No kidding, I'm really glad you and Drew are learning Krav Maga," Adam says.

"Me too," Jake agrees.

We're soon joined by Alli, Jenna, Dave, Wes, Connor, K.C. and Owen before the bell rings. I kiss Owen and walk to civics with Adam, Alli, Jenna, K.C. and Wes. Aside from a rampant rumor mill, and a very upset and angry drama club it's just another morning at school. I've been thinking about it all morning and when the bell rings for lunch I decide to talk to Simpson.

"Adam do you know what class Fiona has now?" I ask as we leave math.

"Not sure but I know where her locker is and I have her number," he responds.

"Let's see if we can find her I want to talk to Simpson and I think the two of you should be there," I tell him and he grins. We walk to Fiona's locker and find her stashing her backpack. I ask her to come with us without telling her why but she willingly comes. "Mr. Simpson may we speak with you?" I request when we get to his office.

"Yes, come on in," he nods and we go in.

"I know there's an emergency meeting of the drama club this afternoon. You're going to tell them the play is cancelled," I comment.

"Yes, after what happened I don't see how it can still go on," he replies.

"What Eli did wasn't right but his actions were his own. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else who's worked really hard and put in a lot of time these last two months on this play. Anyway, what I saw of the play was quite good, and I was watching it gagged and bound to a chair while Eli played every part. I know it was on the news and all but that's just publicity and all publicity is good. We can change the names so they can't figure out it's me and Eli. I have faith that Adam and Fiona can work together to put on the play but cancelling it so close to the premier because of Eli's actions only punishes everyone who worked on the play."

"We can do it Sir. I can easily change the names of the main characters in the script, everyone at the school already knows it's about Eli and Clare but we can keep the public from knowing. All great artists are passionate Sir. Van Gogh cut off his ear and Eli lit his script on fire. Clare is right, it says more about the school that we preserved and put on the play in spite of our director's…break down. And the rest of us have not only worked hard but dealt with constant changes from Eli. We never knew what to expect but no one quit, well except for Adam but I don't blame him for quitting when he did," Fiona argues.

"This play means a lot to Eli Mr. S, I know what he did was very wrong and he snapped mentally but he worked hard on it. A lot of us did. If anything it shows the power of writing, Eli was able to express himself through his art in a way he couldn't otherwise. I could write something to go in the program about it, about how Eli kept working on it to get it right, to talk to the girl he loves, to talk to everyone," Adam pleads.

"I know the play is about me, I know how much and how passionately Eli worked on it and everyone else. To shut it down two days from opening night when people have been working for months, tickets have sold, props been made, advertising space in the program sold," I remind Simpson, "it just doesn't feel right."

"You three plead a good case," Simpson says leaning back in his chair and tenting his fingers in thought. "Alright, the play will go on but I still need to talk to the drama club this afternoon. Adam write something for the program and get it to me by tomorrow morning. Fiona change the names in the script."

"Yes Sir," Adam and Fiona say at the same time.

"You'd better eat some lunch now," Simpson remarks and we leave his office.

"Thanks Clare that was a big thing you did," Fiona smiles and hugs me before going to have lunch.

Adam and I eat in the caf, and then visit our lockers before the bell. As I'm getting my books I feel and arm come around me and I turn to kiss my boyfriend.

"I went looking for you at the beginning of lunch and Alli told me you two were talking to Simpson," Owen comments.

"We asked him not to cancel the play. The play is good and people worked hard it shouldn't be shut down because Eli snapped," I tell him.

Owen smiles and kisses my forehead, "That was a very courageous and generous thing you did. Especially considering what you went through."

"It was the right thing to do. Fiona is going to change the names in the script and I was thinking maybe the two of us could see the premier after your class Friday?" I ask my boyfriend. Originally, I had no interest in seeing it, but what I did see was enjoyable and now I want to support Adam, and see the play I just rallied to be put on.

"You know I'll take you anywhere you want to go GF," Owen replies drawing his finger down my cheek.

I smile and stand on my tiptoes to ensnare his lips once more.

 **Update soon beginning probably with the play and including Jr. Prom. Next updated is** _ **Salvaged & Saved.**_


	14. Weaving in and Out of Clouds

**As you know this story is ending soon, the next chapter will actually be the last. I also will not be replacing this with anything thereby taking the number of revolving stories down by one. Among many other reasons for this decision taking the number of currently running long stories down from 5 to 4 should reduce the time between long stories and cycles. Fear not Clowen fans you will still Clowen from me including** _ **Alone on a School Night**_ **which is currently running, and of course there will be Clowen short stories and one shots.**

 **Enjoy this second to last chapter everyone!**

 **Ch. 14 Weaving in and Out of Clouds**

 **(OWEN)**

"Let's sit in front," Clare says taking my hand when we enter the auditorium. It's Friday night and we're here to watch the premier of the play. Drew and Bianca came with us, mostly to support Adam.

"Are you sure we should sit right in front for a play about you and your ex?" I question.

"Fiona and Adam changed it," Clare remarks pulling me by the hand to seats in the front.

"They changed the names, people that go to this school still know," I remind her but I do sit down with her in the front row.

Drew and Bianca sit next to me and I look at the program while we wait for the show to begin. Drew says Adam and Fiona spent a long time on the script and programs, and the whole cast and crew was rehearsing most of the day so people got used to using the different names. Despite Eli being gone, and under psychiatric care, and the name changes I'm still a little worried the play is going to be a disturbed love letter from Eli to Clare.

The lights dim and I sit back in my chair to watch. Okay, I admit it's good and Eli might be bat-shit crazy but he is a good writer. I'm sure pretty much everyone at the school still knows that the play is about Eli and Clare but if you don't go to the school you probably don't know. Adam, Fiona and the whole cast really put on a good show. When the lights come back on we give them a standing ovation. Considering all Clare went through around this play I'm still very proud that she fought to let it be put on. For most people, being held hostage and forced to watch a play written for you, and entirely performed by your ex would be so traumatizing they wouldn't ever want it to go on.

"You guys did great and this time was so much better than the first time I saw it," Clare grins when Fiona and Adam come off stage to greet us.

"Thanks Clare we worked really hard but it never would have happened if not for you. We're all going to The Dot for a cast party and you guys are invited," Fiona tells us.

"We have some stuff to clean up and to get ready for tomorrow, but we'll see you guys over there," Adam tells us.

A lot of the cast is greeting friends and family so we have to fight our way out a bit, we leave our cars here since it's a nice night. I put my arm around Clare and we walk to The Dot with Drew and Bianca. It's pretty empty but the club is open and the sign on the cafe door says it's closed for a private event.

"Hey, how was the play?" Fitz asks when we walk in.

"It was great, everyone did a fabulous job," Clare grins.

"Yeah, it was really good. Eli might be completely nuts but he's a good writer," I remark and Clare hits my stomach.

"It was good, even I liked it and I have no attention span for things like plays," Drew comments.

"Meghan and I are going tomorrow evening," Fitz tells us.

"Paige is going tomorrow too she had to work tonight, and so are the Torres parents so you'll see them all there," Clare says.

There's coffee, pop and food out, we all ate dinner before the play but we take some dessert and coffee and sit down. Soon people from the play begin to come in, Fiona and Adam are among the last but they were director and stage manager and more so I'm sure they had a lot to do. Everyone hangs out until just after one in the morning when Fitz kicks everyone out so he can close up. Clare and I stick around and help Fitz close up, she's sleeping at my place tonight and tomorrow is junior prom. We're all getting ready at my house, Adam is even coming because Eli's dad gave Adam Eli's tickets. Which also means Adam has a very busy day tomorrow, two performances of the play and then prom.

"I'm not tired yet and we have nothing to do tomorrow until prom can we watch TV in your room?" Clare asks when we get into my house. It's dark and empty because Tris is at Tori's all weekend and my parents are gone for the weekend.

"Of course," I grin.

"I am going to get ready for bed first though," Clare tells me.

She goes into Tristan's room where she's sleeping, she had her bag in my car all day and we brought it in when we got home from school. I get ready for bed too, I generally sleep in just boxers if anything at all but I do put pajama bottoms on since we'll be lying together on my bed. I'm ready for bed first and I get on the bed and turn on the TV looking for something to watch. I find a movie I'm pretty sure Clare will watch, she comes in a few minutes later, sees what I put on, grins and gets on the bed. I put my arm out and she lies with her head on my chest.

"I want to watch more but I'm getting cold can we get under the covers?" Clare requests after a while.

"Of course," I smile.

I let go of her and sit up to pull the covers down, she gets in and when I lie down she cuddles up to me with her head on my chest. Holding her happily, warm and cozy cuddled under the covers I fall asleep with the TV still on and Clare in my arms. That's just how we wake up the next day, she wakes first and her curls tickle my chest.

"Didn't mean to fall asleep in here, it's your fault for being so comfortable," she comments.

"Sorry GF I'll try and be more bony and less comfortable," I retort and she giggles. "It's almost one we should probably eat some breakfast," I comment after looking at the time on my phone.

We go downstairs and make breakfast, we spend a very lazy morning together watching TV, staying in our pajamas, I hold her most of the morning which is nice. In the early evening we both shower, I let her shower first and then I shower. I have my tux but we need to go pick up her dress, she left it at home because she didn't want to bring it to school yesterday. Jake is here getting ready and I say hi to him, he's going with Katie to prom, Katie can be a little high strung but I think they make a pretty good couple and hopefully Jake can mellow her out. Clare grabs her dress from her closet, we wave to Jake and say we'll see him at prom, then we get in my car driving back to my place. Clare starts getting ready as soon as we're back, it will take her much longer than it will me so I sit on the sofa watching TV until the doorbell rings.

"Adam called, play just ended but they have their stuff in Paige's car and should be here in about half an hour, forty-five minutes," Drew informs me as he and Bianca walk in.

"Cool, Clare is getting ready in my parent's room. You can probably head up B," I tell her and she grins. She's got a silver and black dress on a hanger draped over her arm and a bag in her hand.

Bianca grins and goes upstairs, Drew sets his stuff down, drapes his tux over a dining room chair and sits with me on the sofa. While the girls are getting ready upstairs, we watch TV until the doorbell rings again and I get up to let Adam and Paige in. I tell Paige to head upstairs to my parent's room and we decide we should start getting ready. Drew and I both change in my room but Adam changes in Tristan's room for privacy. Even though we waited the three of us are still ready before the girls.

Adam is in a white tux with a black vest and a pink bowtie, since Paige's dress is also pink I'm pretty sure she told him to get a pink bowtie. He's also wearing his converse and not dress shoes, Drew and I have dress shoes on. Drew has a simple red and white suite, no tie or vest just a suit jacket and dress shirt. I did the same only I have black dress shirt and pants with a red jacket that has black trim at the collar. While the three of us are waiting for the girls we compliment each other on our outfits, seriously at first and then just goofing around by doing so in ever more terrible British accents, and snapping pictures with our phones.

Clare was the first to get ready so she's the first one downstairs. Her dress is a light blue, very light and it brings out the color of her amazing eyes, the dress has gems or something that catch the light so it looks like she's sparkling. It's got sleeves that hang off her shoulders and show off her breasts. Drew and Adam whistle with approval, I go over and help her down the last few stairs while Drew and Adam snap pictures on their phones.

"You look incredibly stunning," I smile and she grins, her cheeks blushing a little. She stays on the last step and ensnares my lips for a sexily passionate kiss. Drew and Adam get a few more pictures while we kiss.

"You look very handsome," she grins at me before looking at Adam and Drew, "all three of you look quite handsome."

"Thank you GF, but your outfit is not complete yet, your corsage is in the fridge," I tell her and she comes with me to the kitchen. She never did tell me what color her dress was so I played it safe. Her corsage is a white rose with baby's breath and some silver ribbon. I slip the corsage on her wrist and look at her again, she really does look breath-taking tonight. Her shoes are low open-toe heels, her nails are painted the same color as her dress and the shoes are sort of a shimmery silver type color. Clare wears a silver necklace with a light blue stone and matching earrings. Her curls have been swept up and held in place with a silver hairclip that has an intricate design carved into it. A few curls are down at one side of her face which is incredibly sexy! Her makeup is very light, just enough to spotlight her natural gorgeousness, a little blush and eyeshadow that matches her dress and that's it.

The next one down the stairs is Bianca, her slinky black and silver dress is made of shimmery material, goes to her ankles but has a slit up one side to her upper thigh and the neckline plunges pretty low. Her shoes are black, she didn't do anything with her mass of curls but she is wearing some jewelry, silver bracelets and a necklace. Adam and I whistle in approval while Clare and Drew tell Bianca how amazing she looks, well Drew used the word sexy. Drew gets Bianca's corsage while Adam and I start snapping more pictures with our phones.

Finally, Paige comes down and I snap a picture of Adam's huge grin when he sees her. Drew and I whistle while Adam and the girls compliment her on how she looks. Paige's pink dress is sleeveless and stops at her knees. The dress has some gems along the bust so all the girl's dresses sparkle in some way, her heels are black and she has a black wrap. She has a pink pearl necklace, bracelet and earrings, her hair is up with just a couple strands down to frame her face. Adam gets her corsage and we all take some more pics before we go out and pile into the minivan which Drew borrowed for the night. It takes a few minutes for Drew to find somewhere to park at the hotel and we all get out. I put my arm around Clare, Drew does the same with Bianca and Adam with Paige, the six of us walking happily to the hotel entrance, we find the ballroom where prom is and give our tickets at the door.

"Wow it looks great," Clare grins as we enter the decorated ballroom.

"Let's go find our table, I think Fiona managed to get us at the same table," Adam says.

"Even if we're not we'll figure out what table you're at and make someone switch with us," I comment.

We find our table and Fiona did manage to switch around so "Eli & Date" are sitting with us. We leave jackets and things at the table, the girls keep hold of their purses though, and we walk around prom looking at decorations and to greet friends. Jake and Katie are here and we say hi to them, also Fiona, Mo and Marisol. Then we get our pictures taken before sitting at the table to eat. After eating we all get up to dance, it's a fast song and we all dance together but when the slow song comes on I bring Clare into my arms. We stay until after midnight and we all have a good time, Clare's coming to my house to stay the night again but Drew & Adam have a 2AM curfew, Bianca's is the same although Paige has no curfew but we all leave with enough time to get back to my house and for the others to get home in time for curfew from there. We walk out together and through the parking lot, everyone is happy and talking about prom until some dark figures step from the shadows near the minivan.

"Vince what in the hell are you doing here?" Bianca demands while Drew and I both stiffen up.

"Came to teach Pretty Boy a lesson," Vince replies looking at Drew.

Vince is not alone, he and five friends stand in a semi-circle before us, all wearing black hoodies like they're trying to blend into the darkness. My first instinct is to tighten my arm around Clare protectively, but when I see Vince drawing something from the pocket of his hoodie other instincts kick in. At first in the shadow it's hard to make out the black object in his hand, when he holds it up we all clearly see it's a gun!

"Vince are you crazy?" Bianca exclaims while Drew is pushing her from him because the gun is aimed right at his head!

Adam and Paige both gasp while I kiss Clare's temple before letting go of her and pushing her from me just a bit, to keep her out of the range of fire. I turn and use a powerful kick on Vince's arm forcing him to drop the gun. Before the gun has even hit the ground, Drew has stepped forward and uses a low body straight punch to Vince's ribs to make him crumple. Apparently, Vince's buddies didn't expect us to fight because they just stand there staring, which works just fine for us. Clare kicks one of the cronies and then knees him, he tries to punch her and she blocks it. Adam gets the gun to keep anyone else from getting it and I use another kick to get Vince on the ground. When he's down Drew kicks him again, but now Vince's other cronies have snapped out of their shock. One takes off running and one tries to punch me while the other kicks Drew. I block the punch but Drew doesn't see the kick coming and he stumbles back. I can't see what happens as I'm busy with the guy trying to fight me, but Drew does get the upper hand pretty quickly. After a couple kicks in the right place and an elbow strike the one I was fighting is down, I grab his wrists but we've attracted attention and hotel security is out here now.

"The police are on their way," the security guard says taking him from me. I guess they know who the bad guys are because he gets zip tie cuffs on the one I was fighting. I look over to see Drew and Clare have subdued their guys as well.

The two security guards get them all in zip tie cuffs, including Vince who's still unconscious. Clare took her shoes off at some point but is getting them back on now. The police arrive and Adam gives them the gun, they want us to come to the station for statements and exclusion prints so Adam calls Audra, who of course says she and Omar will meet us there. Bianca leaves a message for her aunt but she doesn't answer. Clare, Paige and I have no one to check in with so once the police have Vince's cronies in a cruiser, and Vince with an officer on the way to the hospital, we get in the van to go to the police station.

"So, Owen, how much do you charge for lessons? Because after that I think I need to start learning some self-defense," Paige remarks as Drew begins driving.

"Yeah me too," Bianca says putting a hand on Drew's arm.

"Agreed," Adam nods.

"I'll teach you guys, although we probably need a space bigger than my home gym. Maybe we can use the martial arts center," I reply.

"If there's a rental fee or something I'll happily chip in," Paige says.

"I'll call Monday and find out, now that it's summer we all have more time, well except Paige because you work, but we'll figure it out," I remark.

Drew parks at the police station and we go in, we're separated to give our statements which is standard. Of course, there is a record of Vince's earlier assault on Drew already. Even though Adam is sure he was the only one to touch the gun they get exclusion prints from all of us to be safe. At some point during our statements the Torres parents arrive and Audra hugs and kisses both her sons about ten times. When she lets go of them she hugs the rest of us, but is quite proud Drew, me and Clare, for taking down five attackers. Both Audra and Omar agree everyone learning Krav Maga is a good thing.

By the time we leave the police station it's after 1:30, Audra and Omar tell Drew and Adam to drop us off and be home right after. Back in the van once again and back to my house, we say goodnight to everyone and Paige leaves in her car while Bianca goes with the Torres brothers because they'll drop her at home.

"So, GF did you enjoy your first prom?" I ask her as we begin walking up the stairs.

"I think I'm cursed with dances, every time I go to one something bad happens. I had a great time though because I was with you BF," she replies.

I grin and stop her before she enters Tristan's room to steal her lips for a sizzling goodnight kiss!

 **(CLARE)**

"Hard to believe the school year is over, and that we've been dating almost three months," I remark as Owen and I are packing our stuff into his car before heading to the beach. A week ago we were at prom, we had finals all this week and yesterday was the last day of school.

"And just what is so hard to believe about the fact we've been dating for three months?" Owen asks with a slightly offended tone.

"Only that it doesn't seem like it's been three months because you make me so happy," I reply gripping his shirt. I put my hand on his shoulder, stand on my tiptoes and catch his lips. Licking his lips and entrancing him into a blissfully scintillating kiss, our lips stay locked for several moments before we pull apart. "Come on BF let's get the rest of the stuff in the car and get down to the beach," I tell him.

Owen grins kissing my neck before we go into the house. The Torres brothers, Bianca, Paige and the two of us are having a beach party today and a lot of people are coming. Owen gets the cooler and I get the tote with our towels and everything, we say goodbye to his parents and Tris on our way out the door. We put the stuff in the car, get in and Owen drives us to the beach. The Torres brothers and Bianca are already here because we park right next to the minivan, there's a couple other cars here I don't recognize. As we start getting the stuff from the trunk Sav pulls up with Alli, we wave to them as they get out of the car. Sav helps us get some of the stuff from Owen's car, Alli grabs the two bags they brought and we walk down the sand together. It's easy to spot the Torres brothers and Bianca on the sand near a firepit. Julian is here along with Fiona, Imogen and Holly J. We set our stuff down and greet everyone before we start getting out the food. Julian already has a fire going and a grill over the fire to make food.

"Hey BF we've still got some stuff in the car," I remind Owen while he's talking with Julian.

"You stay here I'll get it GF," Owen says kissing my temple.

"You need help Owen?" Drew offers.

"No, it's okay it's just a bag of food and a couple of beach chairs," Owen shakes his head.

I sit on the log with Adam and Paige talking with them. Owen returns with the stuff and Jenna, Dave, Connor, Wes, Hannah, Jake, Katie, Mo and K.C. behind him. Owen sets up our chairs and then helps Julian with the food. We invited Fitz and Meghan too but they both work the closing shift tonight and wouldn't be able to make it.

"Any news on Vince and the others?" I inquire while waiting for a hot dog. Vince and four of the five friends, since one took off when we started fighting, were arrested that night. Vince spent a couple days in the hospital and since the whole thing was caught on the hotel's security cameras it was obvious that it was self-defense so there was never a question of who started it. Because Vince had a gun, all of them were at least seventeen, and all have prior convictions for gang activity, drugs or assault, in some cases all three, all were being held without bail.

"No, Dad said it will probably be a couple months for it to go through the system. They're still talking with their lawyers but since it's on camera and Vince's attack on Drew is documented Dad is sure their lawyers will advise them to plead guilty so no trials," Adam tells me.

"What about Drew? How's he doing?" I query. While he didn't hesitate to fight back Drew was having nightmares. Of course, he had a gun stuck in his face so I'd be surprised if he didn't have nightmares.

"Better, hasn't had nightmares in a couple of nights. He always feels better after a lesson with Owen though. I just hope Vince gets a long sentence and we don't ever have to deal with him again," Adam comments. The food is ready so we get up to make ourselves plates and sit back on the log.

"Is there a lot to do for your mom's wedding?" Paige asks while we eat.

"Not too much it's going to be pretty small. Mom and I have our dresses, Jake and Glen have their suits and the guests have all been invited. Mom and Glen are going to the florist and bakery today. Tomorrow we're all going to a couple catering places to try some food. Next weekend Mom and Glen will decide if they want more decorations and rent chairs, table cloths and stuff from a party rental company. The wedding isn't until August 22nd but they want to be sure they reserve everything early."

"That's smart, summers are busy for weddings and a lot of celebrations," Paige says.

"What are we talking about?" Owen asks sitting with us now that he has some food.

"Mom's wedding," I tell him.

"At which I get to be your date," Owen grins.

"You do, and Katie is coming as Jake's date. I'm glad because Mom was starting to talk about Jake and I joining her and Glen at dance lessons this summer," I comment and everyone laughs.

"Speaking of lessons this summer I spoke with the martial arts center. They said it's cool for me to use it any time there isn't another class, if everyone puts in five bucks per lesson that will cover the fee for the use of the space. You just work Mondays through Fridays, right?" Owen asks Paige.

"Yeah until five-thirty," Paige nods.

"Cool, the last class during the week is at seven and there's a few open times during the weekends. I'll see what works for everyone," Owen replies.

We finish eating and a bunch of the guys start playing football in the sand. While they do that many of us girls go walking along the water. Some people are brave enough to go in the water but I stay out of it. Around six a bunch of the guys start the grill again and start burgers and chicken. Bianca, Alli and I get out the side dishes for dinner. Owen and I eat with Drew and Bianca, as evening begins to turn to dusk and the sun begins to set Owen puts his arm around me. I lean against him and we watch the sunset before roasting marshmallows and making smores for dessert. It's a Saturday so most people have a late curfew but the beach closes at eleven, so we wait for eleven before we begin packing up, dousing the fire and making sure it's out before we go. Everyone helps get the stuff back to the cars so we don't have to make trips, and everyone says goodbye at the cars before we part to go home.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you get the stuff into your house?" I ask Owen as he begins driving me home.

"No, I can get it, besides you need your sleep you've got wedding and family stuff to do tomorrow," Owen replies. He parks at my house and he walks me to my door, giving me a tender kiss on my front stoop. "Call me tomorrow GF," Owen says when our lips finally pull apart.

"I will, good night BF."

I unlock the door and go inside, waving to Owen just before he drives away. Jake isn't here yet because he's dropping off Katie so I leave the porch light on. I start getting ready for bed and hear Jake come home, he's waiting for the washroom when I come out. We smile at each other and I go into my room, I sleep very well that night with a wonderful dream of Owen and I cuddling by a fire. Waking to the smell of mom's pancakes, I yawn, stretch and get out of bed getting on my robe. When I get downstairs everyone else is at the table. I sit down and we eat breakfast together, Mom and Glen ask about the bonfire and we just tell them it was fun. We aren't about to tell them how much time we spent making out.

After breakfast Mom has us all sit in the living room and go over the wedding plans and her ideal vision of the day. It's at least the hundredth time she's done this and I'm sure the three of us have it memorized. I'm also sure in the next two months she'll be going over it all several dozen more times. After we all get dressed and ready we leave in Mom's car, the two catering places she and Glen are considering are completely across town from each other. The first one is good and we try several different foods but only a bite or two of each yet we still manage to get pretty full, at least I do.

It's a twenty-minute drive to other catering place and Mom decides we should walk the neighborhood a little before having some more food. Mom stops in an antique shop and Glen follows her in while Jake and I wait outside. Eli and I used to come to this neighborhood a lot, it was one of our favorite date places. I haven't seen or heard from Eli since…well he kidnapped me, I haven't thought of him since the night of play premier when it was hard not to think about him. Now being here, I can't think of anything else. I bite my lip habitually and close my eyes trying to shake the memories away.

"You okay?" Jake asks putting his hand on my arm and I open my eyes.

"Yeah, just thinking," I reply trying to give me soon-to-be stepbrother a reassuring smile.

Jake opens his mouth but our parents come out of the shop and we go down to the catering place. More food, but it's good and I'm a little hungry again after driving and walking, although after this we're all full. We get back in the car and go home, then Mom and Glen spend over an hour talking about the two catering places and asking the opinions of me and Jake. When she and Glen finally decide on a catering place for the wedding they spend another hour and a half looking at the menu for that place and deciding on the menu for the wedding. They want input from me and Jake again, so we give it. After almost three hours of talking about food we all make dinner together and eat at the table. Thankfully, we manage not to talk about the wedding at dinner.

After dinner, I go to my room and spend the evening talking with Owen on the phone. I fall asleep easily but wake after a nightmare. I'm panting, shaking, sweating. I get up and go to the washroom splashing water on my face. I leave the washroom and gasp at the dark figure in the hallway.

"It's okay it's me," Jake says and I breathe a sigh of relief, "I just needed the washroom."

"It's all yours," I reply.

I can't sleep now and I go downstairs turning on the lamp by the and sofa sitting down. The dream is still fresh in my mind, I curl up and pick at my nails while replaying what I remember in my head. Rolling my lower lip in my teeth out of habit.

"Clare what's wrong?" Jake asks coming over and sitting on the sofa.

"Just a bad dream," I respond looking up at him.

"About what? You saw something today or thought about something, it upset you I saw it," Jake comments putting his hand on my back and rubbing softly in a comforting way.

"Eli and I use to go that neighborhood all the time for dates, and so I've just had him on my mind a lot today. I had a bad dream about Eli. It started with his crash before the dance, and then he had me tied on the stage only there was an audience at first. Then Eli lit the script on fire, the audience disappeared and Eli stepped into the fire and I watched him burn. That's when I woke up."

"Disturbing, but considering all Eli put through it's not surprising. I'm proud of how you handled him when he kidnapped you, not many people could have gone through something so traumatic and kept a clear head. You were able to disable him and still fought for the play to go on. I don't think you ever really processed what you went through, you were kidnapped and held hostage, you could have been hurt or worse. Eli's been gone, there hasn't exactly been closure."

"No, there hasn't been closure and after that night I focused on so many things. The play, prom, exams I didn't want to think about it. Thinking about Eli today, our relationship I guess things came up."

"Yeah, and you could have talked to me today about it, we've been living together a couple months now. In another couple months, we'll be siblings by marriage but I already feel like you're my sister."

"Thanks Jake, I feel the same way. I just didn't want to bring it up today during wedding plans. Next time I'll tell you," I reply and he grins.

"I'm not tired and you don't look like you can sleep. You want to watch TV until you can sleep?"

"Yes, TV sounds good," I grin. Jake turns on the TV I grab the blanket off the back of the sofa. "Thanks Jake. I know our parents dating was a surprise, you and your dad moving in and the wedding was all kind of fast but I'm glad our parents got together. You're a good brother," I smile at Jake, he grins and leans back on the sofa.

We watch for a while and I concentrate on the shows so as not to think about Eli. Eventually I do push him from my mind but I know at some point I'll need to talk to him. To see him again, I just hope I'm ready when I do.

 **Update soon, the last chapter will include Clare seeing Eli, Owen giving a lesson and the wedding. Next to be updated is** _ **Salvaged & Saved.**_


	15. Mercury Rising & Poppies in Bloom

**Welcome to the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it! As sometimes happens with last chapters this a little shorter than the usual chapter.**

 **Ch. 15 Mercury Rising & Poppies in Bloom**

 **(OWEN)**

"Just lock up when you're done," Karin says handing me the keys to the martial arts center.

"Thanks Karin," I grin.

"Okay guys since no one needs to change we'll get right to it," I tell them leading them in. everyone sets down their stuff and we start with a warm up. "Drew and Clare you two can spar in the corner or use the bags while I show the others the basics," I tell them.

"Let's spar," Clare says to Drew pulling him away by the arm.

"Got yourself a forceful one," Drew laughs as he follows Clare.

"We're going to begin with stances, movement and balance," I tell Adam, Bianca and Paige.

For the next couple of hours I take Adam, Paige and Bianca through the very basics. While I do that Clare and Drew spar and practice what they know. Once Adam, Paige and Bianca have the stances, balance and movement down I show them straight punches from fighting stance.

"Alright we're all sweating and tired I think it's time to call it a night," I comment.

"I'm exhausted and I don't think I'll be able to move tomorrow," Bianca complains.

"You can take a hot bath when we get to my house," I tell her.

It's Saturday night, the first Saturday in June actually, and my parents are gone for the weekend celebrating their anniversary. Tris is at Tori's for the weekend so everyone is coming to my house for the night. We lock up, get into our cars and drive to my house, Bianca takes a bath, Clare a shower and Paige showers after her while the rest of us eat. After everyone gets something to eat and we've relaxed watching movies for a bit us guys take turns showering.

"Clare and I will take my room, Drew and Bianca can take my parents room, Adam and Paige can take Tristan's room. There's bunk beds but if you want to I'm sure you could fit into one bed," I smile and Adam's cheeks go red. "Clare and I put clean sheets on the beds this afternoon."

"You'll probably have to change the sheets again in the morning," Drew smiles wiggling his eyebrows at Bianca.

"You can change your own sheets in the morning," I shoot back and Drew laughs.

We turn off the lights and go upstairs, Clare and I get into my bed and I hold her in my arms. She nuzzles into me laying a hand and her head on my chest.

"I want to spend as much time here with you over the summer as possible. I'm sure my mom won't suspect if I tell her I'm at Alli and Jenna's," Clare yawns against my chest.

"I love having you here and you can spend as much time here as you desire," I grin kissing the top of her head.

I sleep soundly and have a wonderful dream about Clare and me on the beach. I hold her in my arms and we're naked, alone on a beach at sunset, I kiss her skin and watch the sunset blissfully happy. I wake up to the sounds of Clare giggling and find my lips kissing the corner of her eye.

"You were kissing me in your sleep," she laughs.

"I can't help it your skin is so kissable," I grin, "and I was having a really wonderful dream about us."

"You were dreaming about us?"

"I dream about us all the time," I tell her kissing her shoulder she smiles and smashes her lips to mine.

"I think we'd better get up, I hear the Torres brothers making breakfast," Clare comments.

"Yeah, guess we'd better get up before Drew and Bianca ruin my kitchen," I remark and she chuckles lightly.

We get up and get some clothes on, Clare goes into the washroom but I go straight downstairs. Drew, Adam and Paige are in the kitchen and appear to be making waffles, Bianca must be in my parent's washroom.

"Hey Owen, we didn't want to wake you guys but we thought we'd start on breakfast," Adam tells me.

"Cool, make lots I'm starved. I think Mom got some bacon," I reply going to the fridge.

I get the bacon out and start cooking it, Paige is cutting and arranging some fruit. Clare and Bianca come downstairs and set the table, they also get out the syrup, butter, whipped cream and everything else to top waffles with. We sit at the table to eat breakfast and then clean up the mess from breakfast.

"You guys ready for another lesson?" I question when we're done with breakfast.

"I'm still sore but yeah we really only have time on the weekends so let's do this," Bianca nods.

We all squeeze into my car and drive to the martial arts center. We only have an hour today between other classes so we get right to it. Today Clare and Drew help me teach the others straight punches and palm-heel strikes. Paige has work tomorrow and is spending the evening with Adam, I'm sure Bianca and Drew are going out tonight. Clare and I have plans with Fitz and Meghan tonight. We get back to my house and wave to the others as they leave, Clare and I go into the house to change before we go the restaurant where we're meeting Fitz and Meghan. They're already here and we greet them as we sit down. The waiter comes over and gets our drink order almost as soon as we're in our seats.

"How'd the Krav Maga lesson go?" Fitz asks when the waiter leaves.

"Went well they all did good for the first lesson, we did some more today. And have standing lessons every Saturday night and Sunday afternoon," I tell them.

"That's Great, any other plans for the summer?" Meghan asks.

"My mom's wedding at the end of August and spending a lot of time with Owen," Clare says and I grin. "What about you two? Any plans besides working this summer?" Clare queries. Before they can answer the waiter comes back and we place our order.

"Actually, next month we're going to Honduras on a missionary trip, we'll be gone a month," Meghan tells us.

"That's awesome, I went with my church to India in the summer between grades nine and ten and it was incredible experience," Clare smiles.

"Yeah, I've done a few but it's Mark's first time and I'm excited for him," Meghan says.

We spend a couple of hours at dinner with Fitz and Meghan before returning to my place. Clare's spending the night again and we have the house to ourselves tonight too. Once we're inside and I have the door locked I put my arms around Clare and pull her to me.

"What would you like to do GF?" I ask her.

"How about this BF," she replies and ensnares my lips luring me into a smoldering kiss.

 **(CLARE)**

"Expecting someone?" Jake asks when the doorbell rings Friday afternoon.

"No," I shake my head and we both get up going to the door. When we see Eli standing on the front stoop Jake looks at me. "It's okay," I tell Jake and he opens the door.

"I'm only letting you in because I know she can kick your ass," Jake says to Eli before looking at me, "I'll be in my room."

Jake goes upstairs and I wave Eli into my living room. It's odd to see him, I haven't seen him in over six weeks, not since he lost it and took me hostage.

"You look better," I comment slowly this feels fairly awkward.

"I'm bipolar," he divulges suddenly and my mouth drops open. "They diagnosed me while I was in the hospital and now I'm on medication for it."

"Your mood swings, extreme behavior?"

"Yeah, they think even my hoarding," he says sitting on the arm of the sofa. He looks down at his hands, ringing them together before looking up at me with his vivid green eyes filled with remorse. "Clare, I can't even begin to apologize for what I did. Tricking you, kidnapping you, putting you in harm's way, if you had been hurt I'd…I don't know what I would have done. I know you're with Owen and you're happy and I'm happy for you, I am. I had to face some harsh realities in the hospital and I know I did some awful things but I hope you can forgive me eventually. I also hope we can someday be friends again."

"I forgive you Eli, and friends would be nice. I'm glad you were correctly diagnosed and you're getting help."

"Thanks Clare. I was worried you wouldn't even let me in. I really am happy that you're happy with Owen but you're still important to me Clare."

"You'll always be important to me too Eli, and you'll always be my first love," I tell him and he grins. "Did you talk to Simpson?"

"Yeah, I'll take my exams in a couple weeks and be welcomed back next year," Eli tells me.

"That's good Eli, you should do your senior year at DeGrassi," I say and he smirks.

"Thanks. I should go I have some other apologizing to do," Eli comments getting up.

I walk him to the door and he leaves. As soon as Jake hears the door close he comes down the stairs. I tell him about Eli's apology and being diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Jake says he's glad Eli was correctly diagnosed and that he apologized and asks if I'm okay. I say yes and then tell Jake I'm going to Owen's, Jake drives me over in the truck so I don't have to walk in the heat.

"I think I'll spend the night, tell Mom I'm sleeping at Alli's," I tell Jake when I get out of the truck. He says he will and I wave to him, he drives off as I knock on Owen's front door. I know he's home because I see his car out front.

"Hey Clare," Tris smiles at me when he opens the door. "OWEN, CLARE'S HERE," Tris yells up the stairs as he steps aside to let me in.

Owen comes down the stairs and smiles at me, "Hey GF what are you doing here?"

"Eli just came by," I tell him and his face changes.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did you hurt him?" Owen asks. I take his hand and pull him back up to his room before answering.

"Eli apologized, and he found out he's bipolar," I enlighten Owen.

"Whoa, that had to be tough but it does explain a lot."

"Yeah and now that they know he can be treated. He's returning to DeGrassi in the fall and he wants to be friends. I told him that would be nice, now that he knows he's bipolar and he's taking control I think it will be a good year for him and I do want to be friends with him. He said he was happy for us."

Owen takes my hand and pulls me into his lap, "I think it's going to be a good year for all of us."

I grin and smash my lips to his, encircling my arms around his neck.

 **(OWEN)**

"Whoa, you look super-hot," I grin watching Clare come down the stairs. She's wearing a scarlet red dress with thin straps, a black sash is just below the bust and draws your eye there. She has black shoes, Alli and Jenna did her hair and makeup, and Clare looks very stunning.

"Thanks," Clare grins kissing my cheek, "behave yourself this is my mom's wedding."

"Yes, but you're coming to my house after and staying the night," I grin.

"Don't let our parents hear you say that, in fact I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Jake comments and I chuckle.

Clare helps Jake and I set out the chairs and get the flowers and decorations up. Glen was getting ready in Jake's room but he comes downstairs now. He tells the three of us we look great and looks at the set up and decorations. The pastor arrives and then guests start arriving, it's a pretty small guest list, only twenty people including me. When all the guests are here and the pastor is ready Clare takes her bouquet and her mom's going upstairs. As I'm not in the wedding party I take a seat and music starts playing. Clare looks incredible when she comes down the stairs, and Helen makes a beautiful bride. Clare and Helen walk to the pastor, Glen has a huge smile on his face when he sees Helen and it's sweet to see the love in their eyes for one another.

"Glen and Helen wish to welcome all of you who are here to share this joyous occasion. We are here to celebrate Glen and Helen's love and the joining of their two families. This wedding and the love Glen and Helen share is a second chance for both of them. They are blessed to have found love twice and this time may God bless them with true happiness. Though they have known each other for years it is only recently that their love lit and blossomed. Celebrating their love and standing with them are Glen's son Jake and Helen's youngest daughter Clare."

The pastor continues with the vows, Helen and Glen look so happy together. It's cute to watch them say their vows and look so in love. They exchange rings, and say their vows then the pastor pronounces them man and wife and they kiss. Everyone claps and the happy couple breaks from the kiss smiling. While Clare and Jake follow their parents outside for pictures the rest of us move the chairs and the caterers begin setting up. After pictures Glen and Helen take their first dance as husband and wife. People begin mingling, some sit down to eat and Clare comes over to me.

"It was a beautiful ceremony and you looked gorgeous," I grin capturing her lips in a quick soft kiss.

"Thanks, we should get food I'm starving," Clare says.

I put my arm around her and we sit at the table with Jake and Katie. After we eat I take Clare's hand and pull her out to the makeshift dance floor. I put my arms around her waist, she links her arms around my neck and we begin swaying to the slow song.

"Hard to believe the summers almost over," I comment.

"Yeah but it was a good one, especially because I spent it with you," Clare smiles.

"It was a nice summer, and I think this year is going to be a good year," I grin.

"I agree it is going to be a good year," she says standing on her tiptoes to give me a chaste kiss.

 **That does it for this story I hope you enjoyed it. This won't be replaced with anything so that I have more time for the other stories and other things. Next updated will be** _ **Salvaged & Saved.**_


End file.
